Husband (NoRen Ver)
by staruniverse17
Summary: [REMAKE] [END] Renjun yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan harus menghadapi kehidupan yang amat membingungkan ketika bangun tidur pada pagi hari. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau bangun dalam keadaan telanjang dan dalam pelukan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengaku menjadi suamimu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tag : Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno. NoRen. [M for Language] [Don't forget to read A/N]
1. Chapter 1

**Husband**

.

.

Story by **Phoebe** **Maryand**

.

.

 **Cast**

Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun

 **Support Cast**

Halmeoni, Lee Haechan, Yukhei

And SMTown Member

 **Genre**

Romance, Married Life, Hurt/Comfrot, Family

 **Lenght**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

M

 **Summary**

Renjun yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan harus menghadapi kehidupan yang amat membingungkan ketika bangun tidur pada pagi hari. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau bangun dalam keadaan telanjang dan dalam pelukan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengaku menjadi suamimu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **Warning**

BxB, Typo(s), OOC, AU!MarriedLife

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

* * *

Huang Renjun, seorang pria yang dikaruniai wajah tampan namun juga cenderung manis adalah seorang pegawai administrasi disebuah majalah travelling yang sudah berdiri mungkin hampir seumur Ayahnya. Tak kurang dari dua tahun yang lalu, Renjun melamar ke Paradise Corp. Memiliki seorang teman bernama Lee Haechan yang sekarang duduk di meja sebelahnya dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya di kantor ini. Setahu Renjun, di kantor ini hanya Haechan yang menganggapnya ada, berbicara dengannya secara baik-baik dan memandangnya sebagai manusia.

Sedangkan karyawan yang lain sangat acuh dan masih tidak peduli meskipun sudah bekerja di selama dua tahun. Sekarang beginilah hidupnya setiap hari, duduk di depan komputer, mengetik,mengetik, dan terus mengetik, seolah-olah keyboard adalah dirinya.

Renjun sangat mengantuk karena hari ini dia hampir seharian berada di kantor tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Bukan karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan, tapi Renjun sedang diet demi tampil sempurna pada pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung bulan depan. Yukhei, calon suaminya selalu mengatakan kalau Renjun tampak gemuk dan Renjun tidak akan suka bila terlihat gemuk dihari pernikahannya.

Ponselnya yang berada di sebelah komputer bergetar. Renjun membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena matanya sudah redup sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa lapar dan itu sudah membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi melihat siapa pengirim pesan diponselnya semua rasa kantuk Renjun lenyap begitu saja dan tidak tersisa sama sekali.

 **From** : **Yukhei**

 **Baby** , **pulang** **jam** **berapa**? **Bisa** **bertemu** **hari** **ini**? **Pulang** **kerja** **datang** **ke** **café** **ku** ya? **Aku** **sangat** **merindukanmu**.

Yukhei pada akhirnya mengirim pesan juga setelah seharian ini Renjun menanti kabar darinya. Semenjak rencana pernikahan mereka diputuskan, Yukhei benar-benar berkonsentrasi bekerja seolah-olah ia akan meninggalkan cafenya untuk selamanya.

Semua hal itu menyebabkan Renjun mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya seorang diri dan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan Yukhei. Tapi Renjun selalu merasa kalau hal itu bukanlah masalah yang harus diribut-ributkan. Renjun sudah terlalu banyak menuntut kepada Yukhei dan dia tidak akan meminta hal yang lebih lagi. Renjun sudah harus bersyukur karena Yukhei mengabulkan permintaannya untuk mempercepat pernikahan mereka, meskipun hal itu membuatnya repot seorang diri. Tidak, ada Haechan yang siap membantunya meskipun Renjun tidak memberitahu dengan siapa ia akan menikah nanti pada Haechan, ia patut bersyukur.

Renjun juga tidak pernah memperkenalkan Yukhei kepada siapa-siapa kecuali Halmeoni sehingga rencana pernikahan ini juga sama rahasianya seperti keberadaan Yukhei. Kedua orang tuanya juga belum tahu, hanya Halmeoni satu-satunya orang yang tahu dan Halmeoni sangat tidak setuju. Halmeoni pada awalnya menyukai Yukhei, tapi begitu tahu kalau Renjun dan Yukhei akan melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius, Halmeoni menolak keberadaan Yukhei terang-terangan. Terlebih sejak Renjun mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pindah dan tinggal bersama Yukhei setelah menikah, kebencian Halmeoni kepada Yukhei semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Renjun, kau dipanggil sajangnim ke ruangannya." Haechan berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja mereka sambil memijat dahinya. Laki-laki itu mendapat pekerjaan yang sangat luar biasa belakangan ini. Seringkali Haechan mengeluh kalau dirinya hampir muntah menghadapi kertas-kertas dan komputer.

"Ada apa?"

"Pokoknya segeralah ke sana. Kau tahu, kan? Besok dia akan pensiun dan ini adalah hari terakhirnya di kantor."

Haechan mengangguk lalu memandang kalender yang berada di sebelah komputernya, 22 Juni. Jung Yunho sajangnim pernah mengatakan rencana pensiunnya saat rapat terakhir mereka minggu lalu. Sama sekali tidak diduga bahwa rencana itu berlangsung secepat ini, jarang sekali ada orang yang memulai pensiunnya pada pertengahan bulan Juni, seperti yang Tuan Jung lakukan.

Renjun berusaha mengembalikan semangatnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Tuan Jung. Begitu sampai, Renjun hanya perlu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan ia melihat bayangan Tuan Jung yang berjalan mendekati pintu lewat dinding kaca anti pecah yang berwarna keabu-abuan. Siapapun bisa melihat bayangan dari dalam ruangan tapi tidak bisa melihat semuanya selain warna hitam yang bergerak pada dinding kaca yang menyelubungi ruangan Tuan Jung. Entah siapa yang punya ide untuk membuat ruangan kerja seperti ini, yang pasti ide ini membuat atasan manapun menjadi kehilangan lebih dari lima puluh persen privasinya.

"Silahkan." Tuan Jung benar-benar muncul di balik pintu dan mempersilahkan Renjun masuk. Laki-laki yang sangat baik. Seandainya Tuan Jung tidak punya istri, mungkin Renjun akan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menikah dengan Halmeoninya.

Renjun menahan tawa sambil melangkah menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Tuan Jung menutup pintu dan memandangi Renjun sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Jadi menikah bulan depan?" Tanyanya.

Renjun mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Masih merahasiakan siapa calonnya? Bagaimana bila aku tidak bisa datang pada pernikahanmu bulan depan? Aku mau liburan ke Pulau Jeju bersama keluargaku."

"Masih belum bisa, sajangnim. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku sama sekali tidak tahu." Tuan Jung mengangguk lalu melangkah mendekati mejanya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop dan sebuah kantong kertas lalu memberikan keduanya kepada Renjun.

"Ini adalah kiriman. Dalam satu jam lagi, kau harus sampaikan ini kepada Tuan Lee yang sedang meeting di Love Hotel. Dia Bos yang baru, dan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya amplop itu silahkan dibuka."

Kedua alis Renjun menyatu. Ia memandangi amplop putih itu sejenak lalu membukanya pelan-pelan. Dirinya hampir saja berteriak melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sebuah pernyataan kenaikan gaji untuk bulan depan. Tuan Jung benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini dalam waktu singkat. Baru dua minggu yang lalu Renjun mengeluh karena kekurangan banyak biaya untuk pernikahannya dan ia berharap Tuan Jung mau meningkatkan nominal gajinya dari gaji staf junior menjadi staf senior. Dan sekarang Renjun mendapatkannya. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Tuan Jung dengan pandangan penuh rasa terima kasih. Tuan Jung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau dirinya tidak menyukai ekspresi Renjun yang seperti itu. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang berterima kasih dengan wajah memelas.

"Sekarang pergilah. Waktumu sudah berkurang sepuluh menit. Tuan Lee akan sampai satu jam lagi dan dia sangat membutuhkan semua file yang ada dalam tas kertas itu." Renjun dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil semua barang-barangnya dan melangkah pergi menuju hotel yang Tuan Jung sebutkan.

Tuan Lee, dia yang akan menerima barang-barang itu dan Renjun harus segera menemuinya dengan batas waktu yang semakin menipis. Setiap kali melihat jam Renjun merasa semakin diburu waktu yang semakin sedikit sehingga Renjun terpaksa turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya karena macet. Sebisa mungkin ia memotong jalan kemana-mana sehingga menemukan jalan raya yang tanpa macet. Lampu lalu lintas menyala dan semua orang berusaha menyebrang jalan secepatnya. Beberapa orang menyenggol tas kertas yang dibawanya sehingga benda itu robek dan menumpahkan segala isinya. Sangat banyak kertas yang berserakan sehingga Renjun harus mengejarnya ke berbagai arah. Jumlah orang di jalanan semakin menipis sehingga Renjun semakin khawatir. Berkali-kali Renjun memandangi jam tangannya dan waktunya hanya tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Ia harus cepat karena Love Hotel sudah ada di depan. Tapi selembar kertas melayang dan Renjun masih berusaha mengejarnya. Sayangnya gerungan mobil-mobil yang siap berjalan membuatnya terpaksa menepi dan meninggalkan selembar kertas lagi di tengah jalan raya. Tinggal dua belas menit lagi, Renjun bergerak secepat mungkin ke tengah jalan saat melihat jalanan sepi. Ia berharap setelah meraih kertas itu, Renjun bisa segera menyebrang tanpa harus menunggui lampu lalu lintas lagi. Sekilas ia seperti melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya, tapi saat Renjun mengerjapkan matanya, apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak ada. Mungkin ia cuma berkhayal dan lebih baik kembali memunguti file-file penting itu.

Bunyi tapak sepatunya berketuk di jalan aspal dan baru berhenti setelah tangannya berhasil menyentuh kertas yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Renjun juga harus memeluk barang-barang dari dalam tas kertas yang sobek hanya dengan satu tangan karena tangannya yang lain sedang berusaha keras menggapai kertas yang sedang dikejar-kejarnya dengan susah payah.

"Sial! Tolonglah…" Bisiknya.

Renjun mulai khawatir saat melihat jalanan mulai ramai kembali, ia sempat bersyukur karena kertas itu terbang ke pinggir. Tapi tiba-tiba jantung Renjun seakan berhenti saat mendengar bunyi benturan keras yang datang entah dari mana. Renjun berusaha menoleh, tapi ternyata matanya terpejam. Ia sudah tergeletak di jalanan dengan keadaan yang tidak diketahuinya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terasa nyeri, semuanya seperti mimpi. Banyak orang yang berkerumunan di sekitarnya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Renjun masih tidak bisa membuka matanya. Dalam hati ia berteriak. Tolong aku. Aku harus bertemu Tuan Lee demi masa depanku dan Yukhei! Renjun membuka matanya perlahan, ia memandangi warna…entahlah.

Renjun sendiri tidak yakin jika yang dilihatnya adalah langit. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke sekeliling. Renjun sedang berada di sebuah taman dan ia berbaring di sebuah bangku kayu. Di sebelahnya, Renjun mendapati seorang pria asing yang belum pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu aku bisa pulang dengan tenang. Kau ingat jalan pulang ke rumah, kan?" Renjun mengangguk bingung.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Kangmin. Aku pergi dulu karena tugasku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa." Kangmin tersenyum lalu pergi

meninggalkan Renjun begitu saja.

Renjun berusaha bangkit dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia berusaha mengingat semuanya, dan beberapa ingatan terbayang. Renjun baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, ia memandangi tubuhnya dan untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Renjun hanya merasakan nyeri di beberapa bagian dan ia ragu kalau itu terjadi karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya barusan. Renjun memandangi sekelilingnya. Ia kehilangan kertas-kertas penting untuk Tuan Lee. Sebisa mungkin Renjun bangkit dan mencari-cari, tapi tidak satupun jejak mengenai berkas itu bisa ditemukan. Jalanan juga sudah mulai sepi dan sepertinya tidak ada seseorangpun yang mengenalnya, ia korban kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, secepat itukah mereka melupakannya? Waktu? Jam berapa sekarang? Renjun berbisik. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan memperhatikan jam tangannya lekat-lekat. Sudah jam lima sore dan ini sudah lewat jam pulang kerja. Tubuhnya yang masih sakit mendorong Renjun untuk memanggil taksi dan segera pulang. Terserah dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti, yang pasti dirinya sangat ingin istirahat.

Butuh waktu yang panjang untuknya sampai ke rumah karena rumah Halmeoni memang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Setelah membayar taksi, Renjun langsung memasuki rumah dan menemukan Halmeoni-nya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Renjun mendekat dan memeluk wanita tua itu erat-erat.

"Ada apa?" Halmeoni berhenti bergerak dan membelai kepala Renjun dengan lembut. Renjun mendesah, masih dalam pelukannya.

"Aku baru saja naik gaji. Tapi kupikir sebentar lagi aku akan dipecat." Halmeoni membelai punggungnya. "Kalau begitu gunakan waktu itu untuk beristirahat di rumah. Kau sedang tidak sehat, jadi perlu banyak istirahat."

"Halmeoni tahu darimana kalau aku sedang tidak sehat hari ini?" Sekarang wanita tua itu mengubah pandangan penuh kasihnya menjadi pandangan yang penuh kebingungan.

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Kau cucuku bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau bisa merasakan apa yang ku rasakan. Kau selalu tahu apapun yang terjadi padaku. Aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk dan sekarang sepertinya harus istirahat. Halmeoni, aku tidur di kamarmu ya?" Halmeoni mengangguk.

"Tapi pada saat jam tidur tiba, kau harus pindah kembali ke kamarmu. Aku akan merasa aneh jika ada kau di kamarku. Kau sudah sangat lama tidak tidur denganku lagi, aku sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri dan tidak nyaman jika ada orang lain di kamarku."

Renjun mendesah kecewa, ia memang sudah lama tidak tidur bersama Halmeoni-nya. Sejak merasa sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan, Renjun bahkan nyaris tidak pulang ke rumah beberapa kali. Ya, meskipun begitu ia ingin berbaring di kamar neneknya walaupun sebentar, hanya demi bermanja-manja, hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilakukannya.

Lagi-lagi Renjun terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Begitu ia membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat banyak perubahan di kamarnya. Ranjang yang biasa ditidurinya sudah berbeda dengan yang biasa, dan ia memakai kelambu? Sejak kapan Renjun suka dengan kamar bernuansa klasik begini? Kamarnya yang dulu didominasi dengan pernak-pernik moomin, karakter kartun kesukaannya. Namun sekarang semua itu seolah-olah hilang tak berbekas meskipun masih ada beberapa bagian yang masih berada ditempatnya. Satu lagi, hawa yang dirasakannya sudah sangat tidak sama dengan yang biasa dirasakan sebelumnya. Kamarnya terasa lebih hangat padahal Renjun suka berada dalam kamar yang sejuk.

"Mungkin AC-nya rusak." Gumam Renjun pelan. Ia menggeliat dengan penuh semangat dan harus terkejut saat menyadari kulitnya sedang bersentuhan dengan kulit orang lain di dalam selimut. Renjun memandangi laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya, sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Renjun mengerjapkan matanya untuk meyakinkan jika semua ini mungkin hanya mimpi. Ia menyentuh perutnya, lalu dada dan kembali turun hingga ke paha.

Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah karena ia sedang tidak memakai apa-apa dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Renjun seharusnya berteriak, tapi ia masih termenung memandangi laki-laki itu, cukup good looking dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kehijauan dan terlihat sangat dewasa meskipun sedang tidur, tapi Renjun tidak mengenalnya.

Laki-laki itu di temuinya dimana? Di kantor? Ia tidak punya teman kantor setampan ini. Lalu di diskotik? Apakah semalam Renjun mampir ke diskotik? Renjun mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi dan ia ingat, ia bahkan pulang sebelum makan malam dan langsung tidur di kamar Halmeoni-nya. Lalu siapa laki-laki ini? Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada di atas ranjangnya dan tanpa busana seperti dirinya? Renjun memandang berkeliling untuk meyakinkan apakah ini benar-benar kamarnya? Meskipun banyak yang berubah, Renjun yakin kalau ruangan ini adalah kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah ditempatinya dua tahun belakangan ini semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menemani Halmeoni dan tinggal di Seoul. Rak buku yang berada di dekat pintu juga miliknya, Renjun kenal dengan semua koleksinya dan buku-buku yang memenuhinya adalah susunannya sendiri.

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bahunya disertai belaian hangat di lengannya. Renjun menoleh kepada laki-laki itu, dia baru bangun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin kepadanya. Matanya belum terbuka dengan sempurna karena baru bangun tidur, tapi Renjun yakin kalau laki-laki itu tidak salah orang, dia menyebut nama Renjun dengan manis. Laki-laki itu tidak salah orang.

"Renjun sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Renjun mengangguk sambil terus memandangi laki-laki itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Keheranan sudah menyesaki benaknya dalam dosis yang sangat tinggi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seperti ini? Semalam aku tidur di kamar Halmeoni."

"Aku yang membawamu ke kamar kita. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan istriku tidur di kamar lain? Soal pakaian seharusnya kau tidak perlu terkejut. Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya? Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka AC lalu kita menyingkirkannya. Semenjak kamar ini tidak memiliki pendingin lagi, Kau selalu tidur tanpa pakaian seperti itu."

"Jadi semalam aku membukanya sendiri?"

"Aku yang membuka. Tidak salah, kan? Aku suamimu."

Renjun menggeleng masih dengan ekspresi herannya. Laki-laki itu mengakui Renjun sebagai istrinya? Renjun masih bingung dan termenung. Kemarin ia tengah mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Yukhei, lalu baru mendapatkan kenaikan gaji dan mengalami kecelakaan. Kemudian terbangun di sebuah taman bersama seorang pria yang menolongnya dan langsung pulang karena kelelahan mencari-cari file untuk Tuan Lee yang belum ditemukan hingga sekarang.

Semalaman ia sudah mempersiapkan batinnya jika harus dimarahi oleh Tuan Lee, bosnya yang baru. Tapi sepertinya kejadian hari ini lebih parah bila dibandingkan dengan amarah Tuan Lee di hari pertama bekerja. Dia sudah menikah? Lalu kenapa bukan dengan Yukhei? Lalu siapa laki-laki itu dan kenapa laki-laki itu yang menjadi suaminya?

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus segera ke kantor."

Laki-laki itu bangkit dan duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, ia menoleh kepada Renjun dan memandangi setengah dari tubuhnya yang terbuka secara tidak sengaja dengan diiringi sebuah senyum penuh kekaguman.

"Tapi melihatmu seperti ini sepertinya hari ini aku tidak usah ke kantor." Laki-laki itu memeluk Renjun lagi dan meraba nipplenya dalam ritme yang lembut. Renjun segera menolak dan mendorong tubuh pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu menjauh. Kedua lengannya segera menyilang ke depan dada dangan kuat.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa?" Kening laki-laki itu berkerut. "Kau bertanya? Kenapa? Bukankah ini normal untuk pasangan suami istri? Kau istriku kan, Huang Renjun? Ah, tidak Lee Renjun?"

"Kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa aku menikah denganmu? Aku punya orang yang sangat ku cintai dan kami akan segera menikah. Kau berbohong dengan pernikahan ini, kan? Ini hanya bercanda, atau kau salah orang? Tapi kau menyebut namaku…"

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Jeno." Laki-laki itu mendengus. "Sudahlah kalau kau memang sedang tidak bersemangat, tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh seperti itu. Aku akan berangkat ke kantor saja." Renjun menelan ludahnya. Jeno meninggalkan ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan apa-apa. Bukan pertama kalinya Renjun melihat tubuh laki-laki, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Laki-laki itu? Tadi dia ingin melakukan apa? Bercinta denganku? Tidak… Batin Renjun. Lalu kata 'tidak' keluar bukan hanya sebagai gema dihatinya. Renjun benar-benar berkata tidak dalam intonasi yang sangat lantang. Dia tidak mungkin sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain selain Yukhei. Tidak mungkin menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak dicintainya. Tidak mungkin…

"Tidaaak!"

Dan suasana menjadi riuh. Suara pintu diketuk dengan nada tidak sabaran membuat Renjun ingin segera menghambur ke pintu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi laki-laki bernama Jeno yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu segera mengambil celana piyamanya yang berada di lantai lalu memakainya dan membuka pintu. Halmeoni masuk dan memeluk Renjun yang masih kebingungan. Ia membelai kepala Renjun sambil bertanya ada apa.

"Halmeoni, siapa laki-laki itu?" Desis Renjun dalam pelukan neneknya. Halmeoni memandangi Jeno sekilas lalu memeluk Renjun lebih erat.

"Dia Jeno suamimu, sayang. Kau sendiri yang bersikeras untuk menikah dengannya Sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang kenapa kau berteriak dan mempertanyakan siapa dia?…"

"Tidak mungkin," Renjun memotong.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Yukhei, bukan dengan dia!"

"Renjun, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Apa kau sudah lupa kalau Yukhei sudah pergi? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Yukhei dan memilih menikah dengan Jeno." Renjun memandangi Halmeoninya dengan tatapan yang semakin bingung. Kemarin ia dan Yukhei janjian bertemu di café miliknya, baru kemarin dan Renjun masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan laki-laki bernama Jeno itu bulan lalu? Kenapa harus meninggalkan Yukhei dan memilih orang yang tidak dikenalnya?

"Kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu terbentur?" Jeno bertanya sambil mendekat. Ia menyeka sejumput rambut Renjun yang menutupi wajah. Sekilas Renjun melihat kilauan di jari manisnya dan Renjun spontan memandang jarinya juga. Ada cincin yang memiliki kilau yang sama disana. Cincin kawin? Laki-laki itu benar suaminya? Renjun memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku kecelakaan kemarin dan sepertinya aku melupakan banyak hal. Maaf." desisnya. Renjun tidak berbohong. Ia memang kecelakaan, tapi Renjun masih bisa mengingat semua kejadian sebelum kecelakaan. Ia belum menikah pada saat itu, lalu bagaimana bisa begitu terbangun ia sudah memiliki seorang suami dengan cincin kawin melingkar di jari manisnya?

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Jeno masih memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, tapi tidak lama karena ia segera mengambil jam tangannya yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Dua puluh tiga Juni."

Dua puluh tiga…Juni… Renjun terus mengulangi kata-kata itu dibenaknya. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir Tuan Jung di kantor dan kemarin adalah tanggal 22 Juni, Renjun tidak mungkin salah karena sebelum masuk ke ruangan Tuan Jung, Renjun sempat melihat ke kalender. Kemarin ia mengalami kecelakaan, pulang ke rumah dan terbangun pagi ini dengan status baru. Dia dan Jeno sudah menikah Sebulan yang lalu. Mustahil, kemarin Renjun masih lajang. Tapi Halmeoni juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Kenapa bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba seperti ini? Atau Renjun sedang melompat ke sisi kehidupannya yang lain? Apa semua ini terjadi karena kecelakaan yang kemarin itu?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N : Ini adalah remake story milik **Phoebe** **Maryand** dan sudah ada beberapa versi juga. Dan yang aku tahu ada KyuMin [ **Pegasus Lee** , 2014, ffn], LuMin(GS) [ **kangaji222222** , 2015, ffn] , dan 2Min [ **ndezz99minho** , 2015, wordpress]. Aku mencantumkan nama mereka karena agar kalian tahu bukan cuma saya yg meremake ini, dan aku juga cuma tahu dan baca remakean mereka, mungkin juga kalian ingin baca versi mereka. Jika ada yg sudah meremake dengan cast lain, ku tak tahu lagi.

Jadi, jika ada yg ingin bash, ku harap kalian bisa berfikir lebih tenang dulu, jangan langsung mengbash orang ya. Kalian berpendidikan kan? Mengerti maksud aku apa kan?

Aku meremake ini karena memang sangat suka dengan cerita ini. Dan meremakenya dengan cast yg lagi ku sukai.

But if you want me to **delete** this story, I can do it so fast. So, give me your respons.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Husband**

.

.

Story by **Phoebe** **Maryand**

.

.

 **Main** **Cast**

Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun

 **Support** **Cast**

Halmeoni, Lee Haechan, Yukhei And SMTown Member

 **Genre**

Romance, Married Life, Hurt/Comfrot, Family

 **Lenght**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

M

 **Summary**

Renjun yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan harus menghadapi kehidupan yang amat membingungkan ketika bangun tidur pada pagi hari. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau bangun dalam keadaan telanjang dan dalam pelukan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengaku menjadi suamimu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **Warning**

BxB, Typo(s), OOC, AU!MarriedLife

* * *

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

* * *

Hembusan nafas kembali keluar sekali lagi dan sangat perlahan. Renjun memandangi wajahnya dicermin lalu mengamati perubahannya. Tidak ada satupun dari dirinya yang berubah, semuanya baik-baik saja dan dia terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tapi Renjun masih belum bisa percaya bahwa pria muda yang berada di dalam cermin sekarang adalah istri dari seseorang. Laki-laki itu, Jeno adalah suaminya? Bagaimana mungkin Renjun mengenal Jeno, bagaimana mungkin dalam hitungan jam Renjun meninggalkan Yukhei begitu saja dan menikah dengan laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu? Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Atau dia hamil di luar nikah dan sekarang sedang mengandung anak Jeno? Renjun menyentuh perutnya dan tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa. Lalu apa alasan pernikahannya? Semuanya masih tidak masuk akal sama sekali, hidupnya benar-benar berubah dalam semalam.

"Siapa di dalam?" Renjun terbangun dari lamunannya saat pintu kamar mandi di gedor. Ini kantor dan seharusnya Renjun tidak menggunakan toilet kantor terlalu lama seperti sekarang. Tapi kemana lagi dirinya harus bertanya tentang semua ini? Dia bahkan belum menyapa siapapun sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Suara itu mendesak lagi. "Ya, sebentar!" Renjun merapikan dirinya secepat mungkin dan membuka pintu toilet. Seorang pria yang juga adalah teman sekantornya memandangnya dengan wajah kesal sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi dan Renjun hanya mampu bilang sorry sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi bersalah. Setelah pria itu dan pandangan kesalnya lenyap, Renjun segera melangkah secepat mungkin dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

.

.

* * *

Renjun memandangi Haechan yang sedang sibuk mengamati sebuah katalog pakaian dalam dengan ekspresi yang sangat cerah.

"Aku ingin membeli yang ini, sepertinya ukurannya pas untukku." Gumamnya.

Renjun hanya tersenyum dan kembali termenung memandangi komputernya, ia ingin menanyakan tentang pernikahannya kepada Haechan, tapi bagaimana kalau Haechan menganggapnya gila karena melupakan hal terpenting yang terjadi dalam hidupnya? Ia terbangun pagi ini dan tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Siapa yang percaya dengan itu?

"Renjun, kau kenapa?" Renjun mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang memandangi layar komputer yang sama sekali tidak menyala.

Maka Renjun berusaha menoleh kepada Haechan secepat mungkin dan tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"

Renjun terdiam sejenak, jadi Haechan juga tahu? Jadi dia benar-benar sudah bersuami? Renjun masih belum bisa percaya ini sepenuhnya, Haechan dan Halmeoni yang merupakan orang terdekatnya mengatakan kalau ia sudah menikah. Sepertinya Renjun harus menemui Yukhei untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Tidak, aku cuma merasa perutku agak aneh, kurasa pencernaanku bermasalah." Jawab Renjun. Entah darimana datangnya kata-kata itu.

"Lalu kau sedih karena itu? Karena kau belum hamil juga? Aku yakin kalian berdua sedang berusaha keras untuk itu. Jangan bersedih Renjun, cepat atau lambat kalian juga akan segera punya anak."

Kedua alis Renjun menyatu. Pernahkah ia mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat ingin memiliki anak kepada Haechan? Dia baru sebulan menikah dan bukan hal aneh kalau dalam kurun waktu sebulan dirinya belum mengandung. Seberharap itukah Renjun memiliki anak dari Jeno?

"Kau punya masalah lain?" tanya Haechan lagi.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingat tentang pertemuanku dengan suamiku."

"Kau ingin menceritakannya kepadaku, Renjun? Aku selalu menanyakan itu, kan? Dan kau selalu merahasiakannya. Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu? Kau tidak memberi tahu apa-apa tapi memberiku beban untuk merahasiakan pernikahanmu di kantor. Kurasa sebaiknya biarkan orang-orang tahu kalau kau sudah menikah, kau tidak mungkin di demo hanya karena melanggar peraturan kantor yang satu itu…"

"Renjun-ssi, kau di panggil Tuan Lee!" Sebuah suara menyela. Suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu dan segera pergi setelah melihat Renjun mengangguk.

"Apa aku akan di marahi karena semua file yang hilang itu?" Tanya Renjun pelan. Haechan hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke katalognya sambil bergumam. "Cepatlah kesana. Jangan terlambat. Jika tidak dia bisa mengamuk lagi dan kantor bisa kembali riuh."

"Lagi? Dia sering begitu?" Tanya Renjun keras. Ia segera memperbaiki ekspresi bingungnya saat melihat tatapan heran dari Haechan.

Sepertinya ya, Tuan Lee sering memarahinya di balik ruangan itu sehingga semua orang tahu. Seingatnya, apapun bunyi yang keluar dari ruangan itu bisa terdengar dari luar, apalagi bila Tuan Lee mengamuk. Renjun menghela nafas lagi, sepertinya dia dan Tuan Lee sama sekali tidak akur karena Renjun sudah menghilangkan beberapa file penting. Tapi Renjun baru menghilangkannya kemarin dan Tuan Lee harusnya baru mulai bekerja hari ini.

Sepertinya dugaan Renjun benar kalau ini bukan kehidupannya yang biasa, tapi kehidupan yang lain yang entah bagaimana caranya Renjun bisa memasukinya. Renjun meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan segera melangkah menuju ruangan orang nomor satu di kantor itu kemudian mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga sebuah suara mempersilahkannya masuk. Itu artinya ia harus membuka pintu itu sendiri? Tuan Jung selalu membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang masuk keruangannya. Sepertinya Tuan Lee adalah orang yang angkuh.

Perlahan Renjun membuka pintu dan masuk sambil menunduk dalam. Ia akan mendapat amukan, itu yang ada di benaknya. Secepat mungkin Renjun kembali berusaha menutup pintu dan berdiri tegang saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursi Bos. Seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya tadi pagi, seseorang yang meraba nipple-nya, menyeka rambutnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Renjun menatap papan nama yang ada di atas meja kerja. Lee Jeno. Dia menikah dengan Bos? Itu yang membuatnya meminta Haechan untuk merahasiakan pernikahannya di kantor? Dan sepertinya kebiasaan marah-marah Tuan Lee juga dibuat-buat untuk menutupi hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Renjun mendekat kemeja kerja dan harus berdiri di hadapan Tuan Lee yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, ia merasa kikuk.

"Ada apa sajangnim?" Renjun berkata dengan ragu, suara yang sangat pelan itupun harus di keluarkan dengan paksaan ekstra dari mulutnya.

"Duduklah." Renjun mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan Lee Jeno. Sesekali matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata laki-laki itu dan membuat Renjun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Laki-laki itu tidak berhenti memandanginya, ia pun harus mendapatkan kegugupan ekstra karena itu.

"Ada yang harus saya kerjakan? Atau anda akan marah-marah lagi?" Jeno menyodorkan sebuah memo kepada Renjun di atas meja dan Renjun membacanya.

 **Kau** **tunggu** **aku** **di** **taman** **belakang** **gedung**. **Untuk** **Lunch** **kita** **hari** **ini** **kau** **yang** **pilih** **tempatnya**. **Aku** **tidak** **bisa** **banyak** **bicara** **tapi** **sangat** **banyak** **yang** **ingin** **ku** **tanyakan** **kepadamu** **tentang** **kejadian** **tadi** **pagi**. **Sekarang** **keluarlah** **dan** **lanjutkan** **pekerjaanmu**!

.

.

* * *

Duduk sendirian di bangku taman membuat Renjun gelisah. Walaupun taman ini dikelilingi pepohonan yang sejuk, tapi tetap saja membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia belum lama sampai ke tempat ini dan harus mengeluh karena menunggu Jeno yang belum juga sampai. Sebenarnya Renjun sangat tidak ingin pergi, tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jeno. Dari pesannya tadi, sepertinya mereka berdua sering melakukan hal ini, pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari kantor hanya untuk sekedar makan siang. Seandainya Yukhei yang akan datang, Renjun pasti akan menunggunya dengan senyuman. Tapi kali ini kepalanya masih di penuhi dengan kebingungan dan ia memutuskan untuk tetap menjalani semuanya sampai menemukan jawabannya.

"Ayo, naik!" Sebuah suara muncul dari dalam mobil yang menghampirinya. Jeno menyuruhnya masuk, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak keluar untuk membukakakan pintu. Setakut itukah ia bila orang-orang tahu mereka sudah menikah? Tidak ada pilihan lain selain patuh. Renjun tidak mungkin marah hanya karena tidak di bukakan pintu. Ia cukup dewasa untuk tidak melakukan itu meskipun dirinya sebenarnya masih muda tapi ia sudah menikah dengan pria yang lebih dewasa di bandingkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba terpikir oleh Renjun untuk menanyakan umurnya, tapi Renjun segera membatalkan keinginannya karena diam lebih baik. Ia terus diam dan melakukan itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah hotel mewah jauh dari kantor tempat mereka bekerja.

.

.

* * *

Hotel mewah menjadi pilihan Jeno sendiri karena Renjun tidak memilih tempat seperti yang Jeno inginkan. Maka Jeno memilih sendiri tempat yang di inginkannya dan kelihatannya tempat ini sangat sesuai dengan dirinya. Sejak awal memasuki restoran hotel, Jeno bertindak sebagaimana orang terhormat pada umumnya dan beberapa orang tampak bertindak seolah-olah sudah mengenalnya. Renjun sempat merasa kagum karena ia mungkin menikah dengan salah seorang bangsawan Korea. Tapi mustahil, semua itu hanya khayalan belaka.

Makanan pembuka datang setelah Jeno memesan dua porsi Shinseolo* tanpa bertanya dulu kepada Renjun yang hanya bisa berdiam diri. Setelah pelayan pergi, Renjun hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memandangi Jeno yang menyantap sup daging kental dihadapannya dengan lahap. Tidak lama kemudian makanan utama datang. Pelayan mengambil alih semua piring kosong di atas meja dan membiarkan sup milik Renjun disana karena mangkuk itu masih penuh.

Mereka hanya menyingkirkan semua mangkuk dan sendok milik Jeno lalu menggantinya dengan seporsi Shinseolo yang tidak begitu besar tapi terlihat sangat penuh karena di hidangkan bersama salad. Renjun mulai menyantap hidangan utama, sesekali ia memandangi Jeno yang menusuk daging sapinya dengan garpu. Mulai sedikit aneh karena dari tadi Jeno hanya memakan daging tanpa mempedulikan hidangan yang lain. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh sayurannya.

"Kau tidak memakan sayurannya?" Tanya Renjun pelan. Jeno menoleh kepadanya sambil menggeleng diiringi sebuah senyum. "Aku tidak suka sayur."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memesannya tanpa sayur tadi?"

"Karena sayur baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau ingin segera hamil, kan? Maka harus ada gizi yang cukup untukmu."

Renjun mendesah. "Tapi kau bisa memesan makanan lain untukmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? Aku harus memprioritaskan kesehatanmu. Sekarang makanlah!"

Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa Jeno memakan supnya tadi dengan lahap? Ia sedang mengganjal perutnya karena Jeno sudah berencana untuk memakan daging Shinseolo-nya tanpa sayur. Renjun menggeleng tak menyangka. Apakah Jeno mencintainya? Mengapa Renjun sepertinya selalu mengesankan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa makan sup dan daging miliku. Aku tidak makan itu! Dan ini!" Renjun memindahkan semua daging yang ada di piringnya ke piring Jeno dengan hati-hati.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak begitu suka ini. Aku hanya suka sayur, jadi sayur milikmu berikan padaku!" Jeno memandanginya dengan tatapan kaku.

"Kau serius? Maksudku, selama ini kau bahkan tidak perduli jika aku tidak makan seharian!" Renjun tidak begitu mendengarkan keluhan Jeno barusan dan mengambil sendiri sayuran yang berada di piring Jeno lalu menyantapnya dengan lahap. Renjun mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Di memo tadi, kau bilang sangat banyak yang ingin di bicarakan denganku." Jeno berhenti memandangi Renjun dan kembali menyantap dagingnya pelan-pelan. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata setelah semua makanan berhasil di kunyah dan di telannya dengan baik.

"Tadi pagi, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau melupakan semuanya? Sepertinya begitu. Aku tahu karena hari ini kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, kau bahkan bertindak seolah-olah aku adalah orang asing!"

"Mungkin hanya shock. Tapi kurasa, ini juga harus di rahasiakan seperti saat kau memintaku merahasiakan pernikahan kita di kantor."

"Berarti benar kau tidak mengingat apa-apa!" Seru Jeno yakin. "Kau yang meminta untuk merahasiakannya, bukan aku, dan kita seringkali bertengkar di kantor karena itu. Suasana hatiku selalu buruk setiap kali tidak bisa bebas bersama istriku sendiri, setiap kali harus di batasi oleh pandangan curiga orang-orang, Aku juga benci setiap kali melihatmu berinteraksi dengan beberapa laki-laki dari bagian personalia!"

Dia cemburu? Renjun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat senang. "Setelah ini aku boleh izin? Aku tidak bisa kembali kekantor karena harus melakukan sesuatu!"

.

.

* * *

Jeno baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia memandangi Renjun yang sibuk mendengarkan I-pod dengan penuh konsentrasi sambil bersandar di atas tempat tidur. Jeno menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang mendengarkan musik dengan ekspresi wajah seperti sedang menghadapi soal ujian. Jeno mendesah mengingat Renjun yang pergi mencari Yukhei sore ini.

Renjun tidak akan menemukan laki-laki itu karena dia sudah benar-benar menjauh, lalu mengapa harus dicari-cari lagi? Jeno menyesal mengikuti Renjun sore tadi, sekarang dirinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik karena mengetahui hal itu. Jeno melangkah mendekati istrinya di atas ranjang lalu melepaskan headset di salah satu telinga Renjun dan mengenakannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Renjun memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

Sebuah musik yang sering terdengar di beberapa tempat mengalun indah, musik klasik. Jeno tidak begitu suka dengan musik klasik, karena itu meskipun sering mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa komposernya.

"Sejak kapan mendengarkan musik klasik? Selama ini kau lebih suka membaca buku di bandingkan mendengarkan musik." Tanya Jeno. Renjun melepaskan headset yang masih menggantung di telinganya. Ia tahu Jeno tidak suka, karena itulah Renjun menon-aktifkan I-podnya dan menyimpannya di dalam laci meja nakas yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur.

Renjun sedang tidak tertarik untuk mengobrol, ia beranjak ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan berbaring membelakangi Jeno. Seharian ini dirinya sudah benar-benar kecewa karena tidak bertemu Yukhei. Yukhei menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Café-nya yang sudah berpindah tangan, rumahnya juga sudah di jual. Renjun benar-benar kehilangan Yukhei untuk selamanya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Jeno bersuara lagi, ia menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas tempat tidur dan duduk memandangi Renjun yang membelakanginya. Desah nafas Renjun terdengar samar.

"Maaf, suasana hatiku hari ini sedang buruk."

"Buruk kenapa? Karena tidak berhasil menemukan laki-laki itu? Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat dengan laki-laki manapun."

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan tidak ingin bertengkar saat ini. Tolonglah biarkan aku istirahat, Kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu masalahku dan ku harap kau bisa mengerti…" Jeno membalik tubuh Renjun dengan paksa sehingga pria itu sudah menatapnya.

"Aku juga sedang berusaha mengerti, tapi sulit untuk yang satu ini. Kau masih mengharapkannya? Kau yang meninggalkannya, Renjun. Kau yang meninggalkan Yukhei dan memilih menikah denganku, aku tidak suka kau melupakan siapa dirimu sekarang!"

"Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin memastikan dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah!"

Renjun mengalah. Ia sangat tidak suka bertengkar. Apapun alasannya, bertengkar akan menjadi pilihan terakhir atau bahkan tidak akan pernah jadi pilihan dalam hidupnya. Matanya memandang Jeno dan menemukan keseriusan disana. Jeno kelihatannya benar-benar cemburu. Renjun berusaha untuk duduk sehingga dirinya berhadapan dengan Jeno sekarang. Laki-laki itu adalah suaminya, lalu mengapa dirinya tidak bisa menempatkan diri sebagai istri?

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Amarah Jeno mulai mereda mendengar ucapan yang terakhir. Ia menghela nafas dengan lebih ringan dan nyaman. Sebisa mungkin ia memeluk Renjun erat-erat dan tidak memberikan celah untuk Renjun melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak suka ada Yukhei lagi di antara kita. Aku tidak pernah suka karena itu selalu membuat kita bertengkar seperti ini, Kau harus ingat satu hal, Huang Renjun sudah menikah dengan Lee Jeno, karena itu tidak boleh ada orang lain dalam pernikahan ini."

"Kau sangat mudah emosi,"

"Karena setiap kali kau mengingat Yukhei, kau selalu menyakitiku."

Renjun mendorong dada Jeno sehingga tubuh mereka memiliki celah, Jeno mengabulkan permintaan verbal Renjun untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Jadi selama ini Renjun selalu menyakiti Jeno? Satu bulan pernikahan dan tersakiti? Renjun memejamkan matanya dan masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu?" Jeno memandangnya lama lalu angkat bahu. "Karena aku satu-satunya orang yang berharap pada pernikahan ini. Sedangkan kau tidak, menikah denganku hanya untuk pelarian. Karena itu meskipun kita sudah menikah, kau selalu menganggapku seperti orang asing."

"Kenapa aku dan dirimu bisa menikah? Mengapa kau mau menikah denganku? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku mencintai orang lain?"

"Karena…!" Jeno berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Karena aku berharap pada pernikahan ini, aku sudah bilang tadi." Kening Renjun berkerut, jawaban Jeno sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Renjun inginkan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan di fikirkan lagi." Desis Jeno.

"Lupakan semuanya, karena jika kau bertanya kepadaku, aku juga tidak bisa menjawab banyak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini." Renjun berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk menikah denganku?"

"Karena kau memaksaku melakukan ini!"

"Benarkah?" Desis Renjun. Ia yang meminta Jeno menikahinya? Kebingungannya semakin bertambah.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang membuatmu menerimanya?"

"Karena saat itu kau memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya dirimu dan kau membuatku berfikir hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu. Hanya aku!" Renjun terperangah. Karena ia lemah? Jeno menikahinya karena mengira bisa melindunginya? Semua hal membingungkan ini sebaiknya dibuang jauh-jauh, karena Renjun tidak ingin merasa aneh setiap menghadapi detik- deik selanjutnya dalam hidup. Dia tidak ingin merasa ragu untuk melakukan apapun. Ia memandang Jeno sekali lagi, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Jeno? Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berusaha menjalani pernikahan yang normal. Ia akan berusaha menerima laki-laki itu.

Semuanya sudah terlanjur seperti ini, ia sudah terlanjur menjadi istri Lee Jeno dan sudah berpisah dari Yukhei. Lagi pula apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Ya, Renjun akan menerima kenyataan ini.

Sedang berusaha menerima tepatnya, karena itu Renjun menerima ciuman Jeno pada bibirnya. Ciuman lembut yang lama kelamaan mulai intens dan liar. Jeno mulai mendorong tubuh Renjun. Membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring adalah pilihan berat bagi Renjun, ia dan Jeno akan segera melakukannya, mereka akan segera bercinta dan Renjun akan membiarkannya. Akankah? Tidak, Renjun menepis tangan Jeno yang mulai bermain-main di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

Jeno melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi Renjun kecewa. Renjun menggigit bibirnya dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Hatinya terguncang untuk yang satu ini, bahkan Yukhei saja tidak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Mungkin dirinya dan Jeno pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi apapun yang sudah mereka lakukan, Renjun tetap merasa tidak bisa melakukan ini sekarang. Ia berusaha kembali menoleh kepada Jeno yang masih memandanginya. Renjun tidak sanggup memandang langsung ke mata Jeno dan menunduk memandangi dadanya.

"Maaf, Aku…"

"Sudah waktunya makan malam." Suara Halmeoni yang tiba-tiba saja menyela membuat Jeno dan Renjun memandang kearah pintu serentak. Pintu tertutup rapat namun mereka merasa seperti sedang di pergoki.

"Cepatlah keluar!"

"Baik, Halmeoni! Kami akan segera datang!" Jawab Jeno lantang. Suara Halmeoni tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi Jeno masih belum beranjak dan masih berada di atas Renjun. Matanya kembali meneliti inci demi inci wajah istrinya.

"Kau tidak sedang menolakku, Kan?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Renjun cepat. "Aku hanya belum siap."

"Baiklah…, tapi lain kali kau harus siap!" Jeno tersenyum. Lalu berbisik, di telinga Sungmin. "Karena aku sudah sangat merindukan ini." Senyuman itu, meskipun sekilas berhasil membuat Renjun merasa lebih lega. Renjun mendekap dadanya saat melihat Jeno turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi, Jeno menyentuhnya lagi dan Renjun tahu dia tidak akan selamat. Lain kali, bisa saja Jeno tidak hanya menyentuhnya, ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Shinseolo** : (sebuah masakan yang terbuat dari campuran daging sapi dan sayur-sayuran)

Aku seneng ternyata banyak yang respon positif ff ini. Dan ini aku lanjutkan ya!

 **.**

 **Balasan** **Review**

 **krystalizedjung** : Cerita ini emang keren, makanya aku remake. Dan kenapa Renjun begitu? Cari tau sendiri ya. Iya, ini udah dilanjut!

 **snowflake1825** : Dari pertama publish juga udah aku tag NoRennya kok. Tapi, terima kasih buat saran dan semangatnya!

 **Hyuura** : Ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **syahlaamalia94** : Akan diusahakan, tapi nggak janji. Ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **Gazagezug** : Iya, nggak kok.

 **zahra9697** : Iya, ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **Hara22** : Ada juga ya versi chanbaeknya? Aku nggak tau malah. Tapi, cerita ini emang nggak ngebosenin sih ya? Dan, ini nggak terlalu lama kan updatenya?

 **ariarap** : Emang keren kok. Iya, ini udah dilanjut!

 **Min** **Milly** : Iya, ini dilanjut! LuMin shipper juga kah? Emang, kayanya udah lama banget. Tapi nyatanya baru sebentar. 2 tahun sebentar kan ya?

 **tryss** : Iya ini dilanjut kok! Emang setiap orang punya rasa yang beda-beda ya. Aku juga kalo baca lebih nyaman yang LuMin versi.

 **fangirlalala** : Sebenarnya, nggak sayang juga kok ya. Iya NoRen, soalnya lagi gemes banget sama mereka. Ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **nrlyukkeuri96** : Emang bagus, makanya diremake. Itu akan terjawab nanti. Iya, ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **vivihaulia** : Hayo, ada hubungannya apa nggak nih? Iya, ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **hopekies** : Iya, ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **ChiminChim** : Kira-kira ada nggak ya? Kita lihat aja nanti. Iya, ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **anidakintana** : Jangan bingung-bingung, nanti juga ke jawab kok ya. Iya, ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **BinnieHwan** : Iya, ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **Harororo :** Iya emang bagus kok ceritanya juga. Dan emang lagi gemes banget sama NoRen. Iya, ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **Cheon yi :** Iya bukan ya? Akan ke jawab kok nanti. iya, lagian aku sebenernya nggak terlalu peduli. Ini udah dilanjut ya! **  
**

 **ajeng04 :** Iya nggak dihapus kok. Ini udah dilanjut ya!

 **pacarnyaHaechan :** Nggak tau juga ini apa. oke, ini di update!

 **Candelight** **:** Iya nggak dihapus kok. Ini dilanjut ya!

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, favorite dan follow fanfic ini. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan tentang ff ini ataupun tentangku(?) bisa ditulis di review ya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Renjun membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya kembali tanpa pakaian, ia benar-benar shock. Kejadian ini terulang lagi padahal semalam dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seingatnya, Jeno tidur lebih dulu dan Renjun benar-benar menghabiskan malam dengan membaca buku. Lalu apa kali ini Jeno kembali memindahkannya ke tempat tidur dan membuka pakaiannya? Renjun menghela nafas pelan dan berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar. Tapi… Astaga apa yang kulihat? Renjun segera memejamkan matanya. Ia berbalik menuju sisi sebaliknya dari tempat semula dirinya menghadap. Ia melihat Jeno sedang mengenakan pakaiannya, jantung Renjun tiba-tiba berdetak kencang lagi. Sebaiknya ia pura-pura tidur, itu lebih baik.

Cukup dengan bekal mengantuk semalam untuk Renjun kembali tidur, tapi rencananya untuk pura-pura tidur ternyata membuatnya benar-benar terlelap. Ia kembali terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membelai pipinya diiringi suara Jeno yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Renjun berusaha membuka mata dengan susah payah. Jeno sudah rapi.

"Kau tidur telat semalam. Hari ini tidak usah ke kantor saja!" Bisiknya. Bulu kuduk Renjun meremang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaannya saat mendengar bisikan Jeno yang sangat dekat dengannya. Renjun berusaha mengangguk, Jeno memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau yang memindahkanku ke tempat tidur?"

"Ya. Sepertinya kita harus mengembalikan AC ke kamar ini. Kau kepanasan semalam jadi aku membuka pakaianmu." Wajah Renjun memerah, terlebih saat Jeno menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini semalaman di sebelah Jeno? Jeno sudah puas memandangi tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun dan Renjun bersyukur Jeno tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!"

"Maksudmu membuka pakaianmu?" Tanya Jeno. Renjun menarik selimutnya sehingga setengah wajahnya tertutupi.

"Maksudku memasang pendingin, kau tidak bisa tidur dalam ruangan ber-AC, aku masih bisa tidur tanpa itu meskipun harus tanpa pakaian seperti ini." Senyuman Jeno mengiringi tatapannya pada Renjun yang sibuk menutupi wajahnya. Astaga Renjun, mengapa kau bersikap semanis ini? Jeno berujar di dalam hati.

"Apa ini? Kau sedang malu-malu? Kalau begitu, nanti belilah piyama tidur yang nyaman untuk tidak membuatmu kepanasan."

Jeno tertawa renyah membuat Renjun merasa semakin malu. Renjun menarik selimutnya lebih dalam hingga Jeno hanya bisa melihat matanya saja. Walau bagaimanapun, bagi Renjun, Jeno tetaplah orang asing yang mendadak saja bisa menelanjanginya sesuka hati karena status pernikahan. Meskipun Jeno selalu berusaha untuk menghilangkan batas di antara mereka dan selalu berusaha menunjukkan perhatiannya, Renjun tetap belum bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa baginya, saat ini Jeno adalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau boleh menertawakanku. Kadang-kadang aku memakai gaun tidur ketika aku ingin memakainya, yaa...walaupun itu terdengar aneh untuk..."

"Benarkah?" Jeno memotong dan bertanya heran. Namun tidak sedikitpun tampak raut geli di wajahnya.

"Ya. Awalnya Halmeoni yang memberikan itu, ketika Halmeoni berbelanja di pasar dia melihat sebuah gaun tidur berwarna biru dengan motif moomin di depannya. Dia bilang itu lucu dan mengingatkannya tentang diriku. Jadi dia membelikannya untukku."

"Lalu kau memakainya?"

"Ketika aku mencobanya itu terasa nyaman jadi aku memakainya terus."

"Menurutku itu bagus"

"Benarkah?"

"Walaupun aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, kurasa jika kau yang memakainya itu akan tampak manis."

Entah mengapa Renjun merasa pipinya memanas mendengar pujian Jeno. Ia merasa malu. Kemudian Renjun mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan salah satu dari koleksi kartu kreditnya kepada Renjun, Jeno benar-benar mengantarkan benda itu di atas telapak tangan Renjun dan baru yakin untuk melepas benda itu setelah ia yakin Renjun menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu belilah sesukamu. Aku tidak bercanda tentang kau tampak manis memakai gaun tidur. Belilah beberapa kalau kau masih belum merasa nyaman karena aku selalu membuka pakaianmu. Aku bisa batal berangkat ke kantor bila setiap pagi melihatmu malu-malu seperti ini. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan hasratku lagi!" Jeno mengedipkan matanya dan bangkit. Ia sudah berdiri dan mengambil jasnya yang masih rapi di atas sofa.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang malam. Tidur duluan saja. Ingat, yakinkan pakaianmu cukup nyaman sehingga kau tidak perlu mengigau memintaku membantumu melepas semua pakaianmu. Sampai jumpa besok pagi!"

Renjun menelan ludahnya setelah Jeno menghilang. Jadi dia yang mengigau meminta Jeno membantunya membuka pakaian? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Mengapa harus Jeno? Mengapa bukan Yukhei? Renjun memukul kening. Berhentilah memikirkan Yukhei, Renjun. Kau sudah bersuami. Batinnya. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Renjun sepertinya harus mencari tahu bagaimana ia harus menyikapi semua ini.

.

.

"Tuan Lee adalah anugerah untuk kantor ini, Setidaknya semenjak dia menggantikan Tuan Jung, Paradise Group jadi tidak membosankan."

"Yep, Aku jadi semangat setiap kali mau berangkat ke kantor. Tidak sia-sia punya Bos setampan dia! Ngomong-ngomong dia masih lajang atau sudah beristri?"

"Kurasa masih lajang, dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal keluarga, Tuan Lee juga tidak pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Dia masih muda dan tampan, menikah di saat sekarang adalah pilihan bodoh untuknya."

"Ku rasa begitu. Kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan menggodanya, seandainya aku yang di angkat menjadi sekretarisnya."

"Benar. Tapi Tuan Lee lebih memilih Haechan."

"Terserah kalau Tuan Lee memilih Haechan, toh mereka tidak di ruangan yang sama. Haechan tetap bersama pria berwajah cantik itu di ruangan Administrasi. Singkatnya, ada atau tidak ada sekretaris tidak membawa pengaruh besar bagi Tuan Lee."

Renjun mendengus mendengar percakapan tentang Jeno di kantin kantor. Tadinya Renjun merasa kesal karena Haechan memasukkan banyak saus dalam mie ramen pesanannya, karena itu sekarang ia merasa kehausan. Tapi ia bersyukur karena Haechan melakukan itu. Ramen pedas itu membuatnya punya alasan untuk pergi ke kantin dan mendengarkan gosip bodoh tentang Lee Jeno. Ternyata sangat banyak orang yang menggemarinya, dan nyatanya Renjun adalah orang beruntung yang terpilih menjadi istri Lee Jeno dan mengalahkan semua perempuan di kantor yang tidak begitu menanggapi keberadaannya selama ini dan hanya mengenalnya dengan panggilan 'pria berwajah cantik itu'.

Sekurang-kurangnya ada tiga atau empat orang gadis yang berbicara dengan antusias tanpa menyadari kalau Renjun berada dalam satu antrian disalah satu counter yang menjual berbagai macam minuman di belakang mereka. Mereka terus memuji Jeno yang sepertinya menjadi topik pembicaraan yang hangat dan baru pergi setelah jam makan siang hampir berakhir.

Renjun mulai beranjak setelah ia mendapat minuman yang diinginkannya lalu kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Lagi-lagi yang di lihatnya adalah pria manis yang bernama Lee Haechan tengah memperhatikan katalog-katalognya sambil memakan ramen pedas yang tadinya mereka makan bersama. Renjun mengelus perutnya sambil duduk di bangku kerjanya, masih terasa panas.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Haechan, matanya masih tidak berpaling dari katalog-nya.

"Aku terjebak para penggosip di kantin. Mereka membicarakan suamiku dengan santainya, mengatakan akan menggodanya tanpa rasa bersalah…"

"Kau kesal? Cemburu?" Haechan memotong. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Mereka selalu melakukan itu semenjak Tuan Lee memimpin Paradise Group menggantikan Tuan Jung. Suamimu sangat di gemari para wanita lajang di kantor ini. Jadi kau harusnya merasa beruntung. Dan berhentilah merahasiakan pernikahan kalian."

"Ya, harusnya begitu. Aku yang terpilih."

"Benar. Seperti film laga yang sering ku tonton, kau lah yang terpilih untuk memelihara mutiara kehidupan yang akan membantu nyawa banyak orang!" Renjun tertawa mendengar kata-kata Haechan tentang film laga.

Sejenak Renjun teringat keberadaan Jeno, dia belum kembali ke kantor juga. Padahal Haechan ada disini. Haechan sekretarisnya, kan? Renjun bahkan tidak bisa mengingat tentang Haechan yang ternyata adalah sekretaris suaminya. Jika tidak berada di kantin Renjun tidak akan mengetahuinya, ini juga berkat ramen pedas itu. Tanpa sang ramen, Renjun tidak akan menginjak kantin hari ini. Renjun menarik piring ramen dan merampas garpunya dari Haechan kemudian memakan semuanya dengan lahap. Renjun sukses membuat Haechan terperangah.

"Renjun, bukankah kau sedang diet sehat? Kau ingin segera punya anak kan? Kenapa terlalu banyak makan makanan berbahaya seperti ini?" Haechan kembali merampas garpunya. Renjun mengusap bibirnya yang berminyak dan termenung sekali lagi.

Dia sedang diet sehat? Dia memang sedang Diet untuk pernikahannya, tapi apakah masih perlu? Bukankah dia sudah menikah? Dia sudah menjadi istri seorang laki-laki bernama Lee Jeno, laki-laki itu bahkan memerintahkannya untuk membeli piyama dan gaun tidur. Renjun mendesah, ia akan bolos kerja hari ini untuk membelinya. .

.

Kali ini Renjun bangun lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan Jeno dan masih mengenakan piyama baru yang dibelinya dengan kartu kredit suaminya. Ia tidak bangun dalam keadaan tanpa busana seperti biasa. Mulai sekarang, Renjun harus belajar untuk menghabiskan uang suaminya dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum geli. Renjun sudah memulainya dengan membeli banyak piyama dan gaun tidur.

Semalam sebenarnya Renjun sudah menunggu Jeno pulang. Ingin memulai kehidupan barunya dengan memperlihatkan beberapa piyama dan gaun tidur yang di belinya di depan Jeno. Sayangnya ucapan Jeno tentang 'sampai jumpa besok pagi' itu benar-benar terjadi.

Jeno bahkan tidak pulang sampai tengah malam hingga akhirnya Renjun lelah menunggu dan tidur lebih dulu. Entah jam berapa Jeno pulang semalam, yang jelas hari ini dia tidak akan kesiangan ke kantor karena ini adalah hari sabtu. Paradise Group tidak dibuka saat Weekend kecuali percetakannya. Renjun memandangi Jeno yang menggeliat, ia sudah antusias bila Jeno segera terbangun, tapi nyatanya tidak. Jeno hanya berpindah posisi dan kembali terlelap dengan tenang. Sepertinya harus dibangunkan, Renjun mencari ide bagaimana ia bisa membangunkan Jeno dengan cara yang sopan.

Bagaimana bila menciumnya dan mengatakan 'Selamat pagi sayang?' Tidak! Renjun tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Tapi mengguncang tubuh Jeno dan memintanya bangun juga bukan hal yang berani dilakukannya. Pada akhirnya Renjun hanya memilih untuk mengamati Jeno dengan seksama sambil menunggunya terbangun. Lee Jeno adalah seorang pria berkulit putih dan halus. Renjun menemukan beberapa noda seperti bekas jerawat di wajahnya, mungkin karena kebiasaannya tidak suka mengkonsumsi sayuran? Entahlah, Renjun tidak tahu.

Laki-laki itu memiliki alis yang berwarna lebih gelap di bandingkan dengan rambutnya. Bibirnya merah kissable dan hidungnya mancung. Pipinya juga kemerahan. Lehernya jenjang, bahu lebar dan dada bidang, lalu perutnya datar, Renjun bisa melihat itu karena Jeno tidur dengan bertelanjang dada, sebagian tubuhnya ada di balik selimut. Apa yang ada di dalam sana?

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang sedang di fikirkannya? Mengapa ia memikirkan hal itu? Renjun sedang berfikir apakah Jeno tidur tanpa pakaian sama sekali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Perlahan ia mengangkat selimut dan mengintip ke dalam. Jeno mengenakan sebuah celana pendek dari Nylon Spandex yang fit di tubuhnya. Dia tidak telanjang, tidak seperti yang Renjun fikirkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

Renjun mengerjap. Ia segera menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat Jeno yang sedang memandangnya. Dengan cepat Renjun menarik selimut yang diangkatnya dan berkamuflase seolah-olah ingin menyelimuti Jeno dengan benda itu.

"Kufikir kau kedinginan. Makanya aku ingin menyelimutimu. Kau sudah bangun?"

Jeno bangkit dan duduk dan meminta Renjun untuk bersandar di sebelahnya. Renjun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, membuat Jeno merasa mendapatkan kebahagiaan pernikahan seperti yang diimpikannya. Sebelah tangannya mendekap bahu Renjun dengan santai.

"Aku lembur semalam, menyiapkan bahan untuk dicetak minggu ini. Apakah kau menungguku semalam?"

Renjun mengangguk. Ia sedang mencari perhatian, ingin menunjukkan betapa dirinya adalah seorang istri yang baik meskipun tidak mencintai suaminya.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan piyama dan gaun tidur yang ku beli kemarin."

"Aku sudah melihatnya satu."

Jeno lalu memandangi pakaian Renjun dengan senyum. Renjun sedang menggunakan piyama yang terbuat dari sutra dan berwarna biru dengan bintik-bintik putih. Motif tutul yang lembut dari perpaduan warna yang juga lembut, baby blue dan putih membuatnya tampak manis.

"Kau membeli gaun tidurnya?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Ya. Meskipun bagiku celana lebih baik. Tapi kau bilang aku harus membeli gaun tidur, jadi aku membelinya"

"Semuanya seperti ini?"

"Sedikit banyak ya…, Aku memilih warna yang berbeda-beda dan…"

"Tidak usah diceritakan." Potong Jeno. "Biar jadi kejutan saja nanti."

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Aku akan melihatnya setiap kali kita akan tidur, dan ku harap setiap malam aku dapat suasana yang berbeda karena itu. Kau beli berapa banyak?"

"Tujuh, aku akan menggantinya setiap malam dan akan meminta uang kepadamu untuk beli yang baru setiap tiga atau empat bulan sekali agar dirimu tidak bosan. Aku juga mau mengganti pakaian dalam dengan yang lebih seksi untuk ku pakai saat tidur!"

Jeno tertawa. "Baju tidur sangat mempengaruhi gairahmu rupanya. Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau tidak memakai apa-apa jika sudah mengenakan gaun tidur. Kalau ingin menggunakan pakaian dalam yang seksi juga percuma. Tanpa itu istriku juga sudah cukup menggoda."

"Begitu ya? Aku tidak tahu yang satu itu. Selama ini aku mengenakan pakaian dalam saat tidur." Renjun melirik ke dalam piyamanya.

Sukses hal itu membuat Jeno tertawa lagi, Renjun sedang menggodanya dengan cara yang sangat manis. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggoda laki-laki sesungguhnya. Tapi seperti yang Jeno bilang, Renjun sudah cukup menggoda tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa. Tentu saja begitu, karena selama ini Jeno hanya bisa memandangi tubuhnya, menyentuh dan membelai tanpa melakukan hal yang lebih. Jeno hampir gila karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kepada Renjun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Jeno sambil menyenggol bahu Renjun dengan lengannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik."

"Benarkah, bagaimana caranya? Dengan menggodaku? Membicarakan tentang pakaian dalam yang seksi?"

"Katakan padaku, Apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku lakukan hari ini? apapun itu aku akan melakukannya." Jeno menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Benarkah? Termasuk seks?"

Renjun menatap Jeno dalam-dalam. Ia tahu Jeno akan mengatakan hal itu, dan ia sudah menyiapkan kata 'tentu saja' sebagai jawaban. Tapi semangatnya kendor lagi, Renjun tidak yakin dia sanggup melakukan itu sekarang.

"Termasuk seks?" Jeno mengulangi pertanyaannya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Renjun membatin. Ia mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau menginginkan itu sekarang…"

Renjun berusaha membuka piyama tidurnya dan setelah benda itu terlepas, Renjun segera melemparnya jauh-jauh. Kemudian mulai menurunkan underwearnya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menurunkannya. Entah benda itu tersangkut atau memang Renjun yang melakukannya setengah hati. Gerakan Renjun terhenti saat Jeno menggenggam tangannya dan mencium pipinya mesra.

"Hentikan. Kau terlihat sangat gugup" Desis Jeno. "Aku tidak suka melakukan hal seperti itu pagi-pagi dan kalaupun itu terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuka pakaian sendiri."

Renjun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan hari ini?"

"Besok waktunya Halmeoni belanja bulanan, kan? Kita saja yang pergi belanja dan biarkan Halmeoni beristirahat dirumah."

"Belanja bulanan?" Renjun sejenak memperlihatkan wajah heran, tapi lagi-lagi ia mengangguk. Sebenarnya Renjun masih malu karena merasa ditolak. Jeno sudah menolaknya meskipun dengan cara yang sangat halus.

"Baiklah, Aku juga mau belanja beberapa barang lagi."

.

.

Tidak seperti dugaan Renjun, ternyata di Lottemart mereka tidak berjalan bersama. Renjun benar-benar hanya berbelanja sendiri karena Jeno menemui kliennya di salah satu restoran yang tidak begitu jauh. Laki-laki itu tidak mengatakannya sejak awal dan itu membuat Renjun kesal. Seharusnya ia bisa bersantai di rumah hari ini, tapi sekarang yang dilakukannya adalah mengambil satu persatu barang yang sudah ditentukan oleh daftar belanjaan dengan kesal. Sesekali Renjun mengamati jam tangannya dan ia benar-benar sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Dua tahun di Seoul dan tidak pernah pergi belanja sudah cukup menjadi alasan mengapa Renjun menghabiskan banyak waktu berputar-putar ditempat yang sama demi mencari satu barang. Untungnya dirinya hanya tinggal mencari satu barang; Kornet. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, dengan putus asa Renjun berjalan ke kasir sambil mendorong troli yang sudah sangat maksimal.

Hari ini Renjun banyak berkeringat karena mendorong troli yang penuh dan berat yang membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Jeno sudah menunggunya di kasir, tentu saja harus begitu karena Renjun tidak membawa uang sepeserpun. Jadi Jeno yang harus membayar semuanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Renjun mencoba basa-basi meskipun hatinya sangat kesal. Sesekali ia memandangi Jeno yang membantunya mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari troli.

"Kau marah? Terlalu lama menunggu ya?"

"Tidak!"

Jeno tersenyum kecut. Renjun kecewa padanya dan itu kelihatan sekali.

Tapi jika Renjun mengatakan tidak, Jeno sama sekali tidak ingin bergumam apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya mencoba memperhatikan Renjun yang berusaha untuk tidak peduli kepadanya dan terus memandangi kegiatan kasir yang ada di hadapannya. Barang-barang belanjaan sangat banyak dan semuanya harus diangkat kembali ke dalam troli agar lebih mudah dibawa ke dalam mobil.

Setelah membayar semuanya, Jeno dan Renjun kembali ke rumah. Renjun benar-benar tidak berbicara dan hanya mengatakan dirinya sangat lelah. Begitu sampai di rumah, Renjun bahkan langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa membantu Jeno mengangkat barang-barang yang sangat banyak itu ke dapur. Renjun sudah berkeliling mencari barang-barangnya dan sekarang giliran Jeno yang mengangkutnya ke dalam rumah.

Sebuah buku menjadi incaran Renjun dan dikeluarkan dari rak bukunya dengan hati-hati. Sebelum naik ke atas tempat tidur dan bersandar, Renjun menghela nafas lagi. Sekarang apa yang sedang Jeno lakukan? Mengapa belum masuk ke kamar juga setelah mengantarkan semua belanjaan ke dapur? Padahal Renjun sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memilih buku yang akan dibaca ulang.

Akhirnya Renjun mengembalikan bukunya ke rak, ia tidak jadi membaca dan memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa sambil memainkan games di ponselnya. Selang dua jam kemudian Renjun sudah mulai bosan. Jeno belum masuk juga hingga sekarang. Apa yang dilakukannya? Renjun menyesal mengatakan tidak saat Jeno bertanya apakah Renjun marah padanya. Jika Renjun tidak mengatakan 'apa-apa' Jeno pasti segera menyusulnya ke kamar dan membujuknya.

Langit di luar jendela mulai mendung, sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan yang lebat karena langit begitu gelap. Renjun menghela nafas lagi, ia sudah bosan menunggu. Mengapa seharian ini ia hanya akan menunggu Jeno? Ia harus menelponnya, Renjun harus menelpon Jeno. Tapi apa nama Jeno di ponselnya? Renjun memulai dengan kata Honey dan tidak ada, lalu My Husband dan Renjun tidak menemukannya juga.

Renjun hampir putus asa lalu mencoba mencari satu persatu dengan lemah. Renjun menemukan namanya, Bos? Renjun menyimpan nama Jeno dengan nama Bos? Seharusnya ia bisa menduganya, bukankah pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan dari kantor? Jadi seharusnya dia tidak usah marah karena Jeno meninggalkannya untuk urusan kantor. Dirinya bukan sekretaris Jeno sehingga tidak bisa terus terlihat bersama, bahkan Jeno juga gemar meninggalkan sekretarisnya di kantor.

Renjun mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan menunggu Jeno mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?" Kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan Jeno saat mengangkat telpon ternyata bukan 'Hallo'. Laki-laki itu menduga kalau Renjun marah kepadanya dan itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Kalau kau tahu aku marah kenapa tidak membujukku? Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?"

"Dulu aku selalu melakukannya dan pada akhirnya kau melemparkan semua barang kepadaku. Aku tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi!"

"Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku di halaman belakang, di ayunan"

Renjun mendekat ke jendela dan melihat Jeno yang berada di atas ayunan di bawah pohon yang sangat besar. Itu pohon Elder yang sengaja dipelihara Halmeoni untuk membuat halaman belakang lebih sejuk. Pohon yang sudah sangat tua. Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun dan Jeno tampak berlarian masuk kembali kerumah, tapi ia belum menutup ponselnya.

"Kau basah?" Tanya Renjun lagi.

"Ya, hujannya turun tiba-tiba dan aku sudah basah. Apa aku sudah boleh masuk?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Bukannya kamar ini juga milikmu. Masuklah!"

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?".

"Masuklah dulu baru kita bicara!"

Entah mengapa Renjun menanti dengan senang hati. Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas sofa menanti Jeno datang sambil menyiapkan pakaian kering dan handuk. Setelah semuanya siap, Renjun duduk di atas tempat tidur dan memandangi pintu.

Jeno datang, ia mengetuk pintu dan baru masuk setelah Renjun mengizinkannya. Benar sekali kalau Jeno basah, ia masuk ke kamar dengan air yang menyertai jejaknya. Renjun mendekat begitu Jeno hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia menghentikannya dan Renjun tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jeno dengan suara parau yang tiba-tiba. Jeno segera berdeham untuk memulihkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian dan handuk untukmu disini, lalu untuk apa lagi masuk ke kamar mandi?"

Renjun membuka kancing kemeja Jeno satu persatu dan membuang kegugupannya jauh-jauh. Ia memilih menikah dengan Jeno pasti karena ada alasan yang kuat mendasarinya. Jadi walau bagaimanapun Renjun harus menjaganya dengan baik. Jeno hanya tertegun tidak menyangka dengan perbuatan Renjun kali ini. Renjun membantunya membuka pakaiannya yang basah lalu mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk sehingga tubuhnya kering. Jeno bisa melihat kalau wajah Renjun memerah dan pria itu masih berusaha menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku melakukannya karena aku istrimu."

"Kau tidak takut membuka pakaianku? Bagaimana jika aku menyerangmu tiba-tiba karena aku hampir kehabisan kesabaran dengan yang ini. Aku tahu kau tidak siap Renjun, jadi berhentilah memaksakan diri seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Renjun berhenti bergerak lalu menengadah memandang wajah Jeno. "Ya. Aku memang belum siap. Aku hanya tidak mau membiarkanmu kecewa terus menerus karena pernikahan ini harus dipertahankan. Begitu kan? Mengapa kita bisa bersama-sama seperti sekarang ini aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui alasannya. Yang pasti jika sampai ada pernikahan berarti aku bermaksud untuk hidup selamanya bersamamu."

"Pernikahan ini ada karena dirimu, dan karena ku fikir hanya seorang Huang Renjun yang bisa melakukan dua hal kepadaku, membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan karena aku tidak bisa memilikimu atau kau hidup bersamaku dan mengembalikan seluruh kebahagiaanku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyiksamu dengan paksaan jika…"

"Lalu apa kau akan menahan hasrat yang selalu kau ucapkan itu seumur hidup?"

"Aku bisa mencari seorang wanita untuk yang satu itu. Bagimu seks adalah perasaan, Kan? Perasaanmu tidak bisa dipaksakan karena aku tahu kau masih berharap pada Yukhei."

"Soal Yukhei aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi soal seks, kau boleh melakukannya kapanpun kau mau…" Kata-kata Renjun tidak keluar lagi karena semuanya sudah ditelan oleh cumbuan Jeno.

Renjun yang semula kebingungan berusaha menikmatinya meskipun sulit. Dia dan Jeno akan melakukannya sekarang juga dan kali ini Renjun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menolak. Jeno benar-benar meraba seluruh tubuhnya, perlahan dan pasti membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membuat Renjun meleleh sehingga ia benar-benar berakhir dalam kepasrahan di atas tempat tidur.

Renjun menunggu Jeno melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, ia merasakan saat Jeno menghujani tubuhnya dengan ciuman. Dimulai dari bibir, dagu, leher, bahu, dada, perut dan… Akhirnya Renjun mengerang, seluruh otot tubuhnya mulai mengejang untuk beberapa waktu hingga semuanya berulang dari awal lagi. Jeno masih belum menyatukan dirinya dan Renjun. Jeno hanya ingin bermain-main dengan tubuhnya, kembali merangkak ke atas tubuhnya dan kembali memberi Renjun ciuman erotis. Renjun menolak, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau hanya ingin seperti ini? Ini yang kau sebut seks?" Desis Renjun pelan.

Renjun berusaha untuk menolehkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Jeno yang terus memandanginya. Untuk beberapa lama Jeno mematung lalu menjauh dari tubuh istrinya saat ia tersadar. Jeno berbaring di sebelah Renjun dan menyimak helaan nafas Renjun yang terburu-buru. Renjun sudah klimaks hanya dengan permainan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja."

"Kau membuatku bingung. Jadi selama ini kau hanya ingin bermain-main seperti ini denganku? Ini seks yang kau bilang?"

"Ini bukan seks! Aku sudah bilang, Kan? Aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja."

"Apa ada pria atau wanita lain?"

Jeno tersentak. Renjun bertanya apa? Pria lain? Wanita lain? Dia sedang cemburu? Jeno menoleh kepada Renjun yang sedang memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Aku selalu memiliki hasrat kepadamu, tapi tidak cukup untuk yang satu itu. Kalau kau mau marah silahkan saja, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan pria yang masih memikirkan orang lain. Maaf tentang kejujuranku yang satu itu." Renjun menggigit bibirnya.

Jeno secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau ia sedang menunggu Renjun menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepadanya. Bukan hanya tubuh, tapi juga hati.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf tentang itu. Tapi percayalah kalau aku sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"Lalu?" Jeno ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Renjun lebih lanjut.

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak akan menyudahi semuanya sampai disini saja. Kalau memang hasratmu sebatas bermain-main seperti ini, kau boleh melakukannya setiap kali gairahmu hadir. Meskipun kau sendiri tahu kalau satu-satunya orang yang mendapat kepuasan maksimal dalam permainanmu ini hanya aku. Kita lihat siapa yang menyerah lebih dulu!"

Renjun mendengus, ia menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya lalu berbalik membelakangi Jeno. Jeno menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ya, kita lihat apakah aku akan tahan dengan ini, atau aku akan menyerangmu di saat-saat kau tidak menginginkannya. Bisik Jeno dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A** / **N** :

Maaf jika ini berantakan, aku lagi males ngedit. Dan ini udah selesai sejak beberapa hari lalu. Oh iya, aku mau minta bantuan sama kalian, mungkin di antara kalian ada yang mau jadi partner aku? Aku senang nulis tapi malas publish atau update. Jadi, mungkin salah satu di antara kalian mau jadi publisher buat ff-ff ku? Jika ada yang mau bisa PM aku ya!

 **Balasan** **Review**

 **ariarap** : Cerita aslinya itu Linea dan Abiel Marloy. Dan ini Yaoi, bukan GS.

 **nrlyukkeuri96** : Emang iya, dulu juga sempet geretan sama cerita ini. Ok, ini dilanjut!

 **krystalizedjung** : Aku juga mau sifatnya kaya gitu, bukan cuma kamu. Ok, kalo gitu sabar ya. Aku tergantung mood soalnya kalau update ff. Ini dilanjut ya!

 **Min** **Milly** : Kan masih baru, jadi wajar deh kayanya kalau masih inget. Kalau ngebahas mereka aku juga jadi baper!

 **BinnieHwan** : Aku juga nggak tau dia kenapa '-' Ok, ini dilanjut!

 **Hara22** : Mungkin kali ya. Soalnya aku juga nggak pernah baca ff chanbaek ._. Itu bahasanya, nyoba cuy? Biar aja, namanya juga kan baru. Ini dilanjut ya!

 **Lita** **UchiHaruno** : Pasangan asli Linea dan Abiel Marloy. Cuma ini referensi dari KyuMin dan 2Min karena author mereka yang setahu aku bikin cerita husband ini versi yaoi, bisa dilihat di chap 1 siapa aja authornya. Mungkin juga, karena aku nggak pernah baca ff bts jadi nggak tau juga. Sebenernya pengen banget dipanggil oppa atau hyung, tapi sayang ku cewek :') Aku 97L, terserah mau manggil apa juga. Ini dilanjut ya!

.

.

P.s : Seharusnya aku update ff sebelah, tapi lupa nyimpennya di mana.

P.s.s : Jangan abaikan noteku di atas!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

HUSBAND

Pair: Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun (NOREN)

Happy Reading~~

.

.

Renjun masih gemetaran karena Jeno melakukannya lagi, bermain-main dengan tubuhnya dan di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada rahasia. Di kantor. Meskipun ruangan Jeno tertutup, tapi para karyawan lain pasti bisa melihat bayangan saat Renjun berada di atas meja kerja Jeno dan di atas file-file penting itu. Juga saat Jeno mendaki tubuhnya dari betis sampai ke dahi. Karyawan lain pasti juga bisa mendengar erangannya saat orgasme meskipun sebenarnya Renjun sudah menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara. Dan sekarang Renjun harus melihat tatapan semua orang begitu dirinya keluar dari ruangan Bos.

Mereka pasti berfikir Renjun sudah menggoda Tuan Lee yang jadi idola mereka. Tuan Lee yang tampan itu sudah direbut oleh Huang Renjun yang hanya seorang pegawai Administrasi biasa. Harusnya ia tidak perlu perduli dengan pandangan orang-orang. Mereka semua mau apa? Walau bagaimanapun Renjun adalah istri sah dari Tuan Lee, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

Begitu kembali ke ruangannya, Renjun harus mendapati pandangan aneh yang sama dari Haechan. Pria itu meninggalkan katalog-katalognya dan mendekati Renjun. Haechan duduk di atas meja sambil menarik kemeja yang dipakai Renjun agar dia bisa melihat sesuatu ke dalam sana, beberapa tanda merah di dada membuat Haechan semakin terperangah.

"Kalian bercinta di kantor?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak sampai begitu, hanya bermesraan sedikit!"

"Tapi kau mendesah, Renjun!" Desis Haechan, ia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara dengan lantang. "Semua orang menonton bayangan erotis di dalam ruangan sajangnim tadi sambil menggigit bibir masing-masing. Kalian memutuskan untuk mengumumkannya dengan itu?"

"Entahlah." Renjun mengangkat bahu. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba saat Jeno memanggilnya untuk masuk ke ruangannya dan menarik Renjun ke pangkuannya lalu mereka bercumbu, kemudian berlanjut ke hal yang lebih dari sekedar bercumbu. Renjun tahu kalau cepat atau lambat dirinya harus terbiasa dengan sikap Jeno yang satu ini. Tapi untuk melakukan itu di kantor, Jeno seolah-olah ingin dirinya mati karena pandangan teman-teman sekantornya.

"Sepertinya aku mau berhenti bekerja."

"Berhenti bekerja karena hal ini? Kau mau melarikan diri, Renjun?"

"Bukan, kenapa harus melarikan diri? Aku ini istri sah, bukan selingkuhan. Masalahnya aku lelah kalau harus bertemu dengannya setiap saat, di rumah, di kantor, lama-lama bisa bosan."

"Benarkah?" Jeno tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja Renjun. Laki-laki itu bertolak pinggang dan mengeluarkan wajah kecewanya. "Jadi bagimu aku semembosankan itu?"

Renjun menelan ludah lalu kembali saling pandang dengan Haechan, ia merasa sedang diliputi sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa di sangkanya akan hadir di dalam dirinya. Takut Jeno marah dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak…"

"Sudahlah. Aku kabulkan permintaanmu Huang Renjun. Kau dipecat dan mulai sekarang, tinggalah di rumah dan tidak perlu datang ke kantor lagi. Kau hanya perlu menghabiskan uang suamimu karena dia pasti bingung untuk siapa dirinya bekerja jika istrinya juga mencari uang. Sekarang ayo siapkan semua barangmu, kita harus pergi."

Spontan Renjun berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin sambil menggerutu, ia tidak bermaksud benar-benar akan berhenti bekerja, saat mengatakan itu tadi Renjun hanya kebingungan harus mengatakan apa. Tapi Jeno tidak menanggapi apa-apa, bahkan sebuah senyum pun tidak. Apa Jeno benar-benar sudah memecatnya dan ia tidak perlu datang lagi kemari?

Renjun berhenti menggerutu dan mendekati Jeno sambil bertanya mau kemana? Tapi Jeno tidak peduli dan terus menggandeng tangannya sambil memerintahkan sesuatu kepada Haechan.

"Lee Haechan, kau tidak perlu lagi merahasiakan apa-apa. Jika ada temanmu yang bertanya tentang kejadian tadi, katakan yang sesungguhnya. Tuan Lee dan Huang Renjun sudah menikah!"

Haechan tertawa senang, ya tentu saja Haechan senang. Ini akan jadi kali pertama ia menyebarkan gosip dimana semua gosip itu berawal dari dirinya dan hanya dirinyalah orang yang tahu. Bisa dibayangkan kalau hari ini dia akan menjadi pangeran dan semua karyawan yang ingin tahu akan mendekat kepadanya. Dia akan menceritakan semuanya dengan sangat heboh seolah-olah menceritakan kejadian gempa bumi.

.

.

Dalam sekejap Jeno sudah berhasil memindahkannya ke parkiran seolah-olah mereka berteleportasi. Padahal Renjun tidak yakin ada sihir di dunia ini, Renjun hanya terlalu lama berkhayal dan melewatkan pandangan teman-temannya yang lain saat dirinya digandeng oleh Jeno keluar kantor setelah mengeluarkan desahan berkali-kali beberapa waktu lalu. Ia ingin melihat wajah semua karyawan wanita saat Haechan memberi tahu kalau Renjun adalah istri sah dari Lee Jeno yang selalu mereka bicarakan di kantin. Tapi dia sudah di pecat, kan? Renjun tidak akan kembali ke kantor ini lagi besok.

"Kau serius memecatku?" Desis Renjun saat Jeno sibuk mencari mobilnya. Dia tidak parkir sendiri tadi, pasti menyuruh orang lain sehingga Jeno tidak tahu letak dimana mobilnya. Jeno tidak menjawab pertanyaan Renjun sampai ia menemukan mobilnya. Dengan wajah cerah lalu memaksa Renjun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Seharusnya kau memberiku pesangon yang besar, baru boleh memecatku!" Renjun bersuara lagi. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Siapa bilang kita mau pergi? Tidak makan siang sekali-kali tidak apa-apakan? Aku mau melanjutkan yang tadi." Jeno berbisik dikalimat terakhir lalu menjatuhkan bibirnya di belakang telinga Renjun.

Renjun sedikit bergidik, tapi tidak menghindar. Matanya berusaha melihat ke sekeliling takut jika ada yang memergoki mereka. Kaca mobil Jeno cukup jernih sehingga bila Jeno menelanjanginya sekarang, orang-orang bisa melihatnya begitu saja. Tapi tunggu! Mata Renjun menangkap sesuatu. Ada seseorang di sana yang memperhatikan segala kelakukan Jeno kepadanya. Itu Yukhei. Renjun yakin sekali dengan pandangannya.

Renjun seharusnya keluar dari mobil, mengejar Yukhei, memanggil namanya dan menanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi dia sedang menanti sentuhan Jeno selanjutnya yang sudah sampai di pangkal pahanya, Renjun mendesah dan ia melihat senyum pahit Yukhei dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu pergi.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat menikmatinya."

Lamunan Renjun buyar. Ia mempertajam pandangannya sekali lagi dan Yukhei benar-benar sudah tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya sangat terlena pada sentuhan Jeno? Kejadian ini pasti menyakiti Yukhei dan Renjun menyesal memperlihatkan wajah sangat menikmati saat Yukhei memandangnya. Renjun mengerang sekali lagi sehingga nafasnya yang memburu mulai teratur secara pelan-pelan. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tangan Jeno dari tubuhnya, matanya memandang Jeno dengan kesal. Kehadiran Yukhei masih mempengaruhinya.

"Tentu saja aku menikmatinya, Lalu kau? Apa bisa menikmatinya hanya dengan menyentuh? Atau, Tuan Lee! Kau sebenarnya seorang maniak?"

Jeno tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya, aku memang seorang maniak. Aku cukup hanya dengan menyentuh saja. Lalu? Jangan katakan kalau kau mulai menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini!"

"Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya atau seingatku begitu. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku menginginkan hal yang lebih?" Renjun berujar yakin.

Tapi dirinya sedang berbohong. Meskipun samar-samar, semua kenikmatan yang Jeno berikan sudah membuatnya ketagihan. Renjun mulai kelaparan, ia mulai menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari yang pernah Jeno berikan, kenikmatan yang hanya bisa didapat melalui seks dalam arti sesungguhnya. Bukan main-main seperti saat ini.

"Kau yakin kalau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

"Lalu? Apa kau benar-benar memecatku seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi?" Jeno tahu kalau Renjun sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau membicarakan masalah seks lebih lanjut.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan kakakku!" Hanya itu. Jeno tidak memberikan jawaban yang Renjun inginkan. Tapi bukan masalah besar karena Renjun benar-benar tidak menginginkan jawaban apa-apa.

.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka melaju menuju restoran terdekat dan Jeno memperkenalkan Renjun dengan kakak sulungnya, Lee Taeyong yang datang bersama istri dan anak tunggalnya yang baru berusia empat tahun, namanya David. Taeyong sangat ramah tapi istrinya sangat galak. Pandangan istri kakak iparnya itu benar-benar membuat Renjun ingin menghilang seketika, pandangan yang sangat menghakimi seolah-olah Renjun sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan karena menikah dengan adiknya.

Selanjutnya Renjun tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya menyimak obrolan dua bersaudara itu sambil sesekali diiringi celetukan dari Yuta hyung, istri Taeyong. Mereka berdua berencana untuk menjalankan bulan madu kedua mereka ke luar negeri. Sayangnya si kecil David sekarang menjadi kendala. Taeyong dan istrinya kebingungan kemana mereka harus menitipkan David selama seminggu, siapa yang bisa menjamin keadaan dan kesehatannya?

Yuta tidak begitu percaya kepada tempat penitipan anak, panti asuhan dan semacamnya. Ia takut David terpengaruh pergaulan liar di usia kanak-kanaknya. Pada saat seperti itulah Jeno tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk dititipi David karena katanya Renjun sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan membutuhkan kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu. Setidaknya mengurusi David selama seminggu bisa memberikannya kesibukan.

Renjun mendengus dan berusaha menghabisi potongan-potongan cake di hadapannya dalam jumlah banyak karena ternyata Jeno serius memecatnya dari kantor, dan ia semakin tertekan saat Yuta hyung memandanginya tajam, mungkin fikirnya; apa Lee Jeno sudah gila? Menititipkan anakku kepada pria rakus begini?

Renjun berusaha menahan tawa karena fikirannya sambil menyumbat mulutnya dengan sesuap cake. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia sangat kesulitan sehingga semua potongan cake yang ada di mulutnya tersembur dan membuat Yuta hyung menjadi sangat ribut. Renjun tertawa kecil lalu terbatuk-batuk. Ia berusaha tidak perduli terhadap gerutuan Yuta yang mengatakan kepada Jeno kalau adik iparnya itu sangat malang karena menikah dengan pria yang tidak sopan.

.

.

Renjun sedang sibuk memandangi sebuah katalog furnitur karena ia sedang ingin mengganti suasana di kamarnya. Renjun sudah mengganti sofa coklat di kamarnya dengan sofa Da Vinci berwarna putih. Renjun juga mengganti seprai dengan sutra berwarna blue baby. Sekarang ia ingin mencari gorden yang senada dengan seprainya, karena Renjun ingin mengembalikan nuansa kamarnya sesuai dengan kamarnya yang dulu.

Renjun benar-benar sedang berusaha menghabiskan uang Jeno. Laki-laki itu tidak lagi memberikannya kartu kredit, Jeno membiarkan Renjun memegang ATM-nya agar jumlah belanjanya terbatas. Jika tidak, Renjun bisa belanja sampai kartunya over limit dan Jeno bisa mati karena membayar hutang. Tapi tabungan Jeno cukup banyak dan Renjun juga tahu kalau kartu yang dipegangnya bukan satu-satunya.

Meskipun begitu, yang ada digenggamannyalah tabungan Jeno yang berisi uang dalam jumlah paling banyak. Sejauh ini Renjun hanya berbelanja untuk kepentingan bersama, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat nanti ia berbelanja untuk kepentingan sendiri. Salah Jeno sendiri yang mencetaknya menjadi istri yang disukainya, tinggal di rumah, bersikap manis dan belanja menghabiskan uang. Jika Jeno benar-benar suka dengan pria yang seperti itu, maka Renjun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berubah menjadi seperti yang Jeno inginkan.

Setelah keluar dari tempatnya bekerja, Renjun tidak menghabiskan harinya dengan sia-sia. Ia mulai mendaftarkan diri di sebuah Club Martial Art seperti yang dilakukannya ketika dirinya masih kuliah dulu, dan akan mengikuti latihan setidaknya setiap 3 kali dalam seminggu dan di mulai pada hari ini juga.

Sepulang dari Club Renjun langsung sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai contoh gorden dan katalog-katalog yang berisi macam-macam desain dan warna di sebuah galeri. Renjun menunjukkan gambar Gorden berwarna biru muda dengan sedikit sentuhan warna putih dikedua sisinya kepada pegawai yang sejak tadi menyertainya.

"Aku mau yang ini, bisa dipasang besok? Aku ingin melihatnya sudah terpasang setelah makan siang."

Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan. "Tentu saja Tuan. Kami bisa jamin itu. Anda tinggal menuliskan alamatnya dan pegawai kami akan mengecek kesana lebih dulu mengenai ukurannya. Kami menjanjikan pelayanan yang terbaik"

"Lalu dimana aku harus membayar?"

Tidak butuh waktu banyak bagi Renjun untuk menyelesaikan semua urusannya dan keluar dari galeri itu. Ia berjalan ke pinggir jalan untuk memanggil taksi sambil beberapa kali meneguk air putih yang sejak tadi terus dibawanya. Sayangnya tidak ada satu taksi pun yang datang, Renjun mendengus kesal. Ia harus segera pulang dan bersiap-siap karena hari ini David akan mulai tinggal bersamanya. Besok Renjun akan latihan menjadi 'ibu' setidaknya untuk seminggu kedepan.

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

Yukhei? Batin Renjun. Ia mengenal suara itu dan itu memang benar suara Yukhei. Spontan Renjun berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Yukhei berdiri menghadapnya. Laki-laki itu berusaha memberikan senyuman untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya punya maksud yang baik.

"Keberatan kalau kita bicara?" Lanjut Yukhei lagi. Renjun sempat tertegun sebentar tapi kemudian segera mengangguk.

"Ya, Bisa! Aku baru pulang latihan martial arts dan punya banyak waktu luang."

"Keberatan kalau kita ke coffee shop?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku tidak minum apapun yang mengandung cafein. Aku sedang diet!"

Yukhei menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu kita bicara di sana saja!" Renjun menoleh ke sebuah tempat yang ditunjuk Yukhei.

Sebuah taman kecil yang cukup ramai. Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa Renjun lakukan selain menyetujuinya. Dalam waktu singkat, Renjun dan Yukhei sudah berada di salah satu bangku di sudut taman. Ia merasa agak kikuk. Yukhei ada di sini bersamanya, laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya ada di sebelahnya. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa dirinya dan Yukhei berpisah, tapi Renjun mengurungkannya. Baik Jeno maupun Halmeoni mengatakan kalau Renjunlah yang meninggalkan Yukhei dan menanyakan hal itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang akan merusak hati Yukhei.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yukhei kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku lihat hidupmu sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Kau membatalkan pernikahanmu denganku karena mencintainya, kan?"

Renjun mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saat mengatakan itu aku sedang mabuk!"

Yukhei tertawa sejenak "Aku minta maaf, Renjun. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakanmu dan tidak melawan saat kau direbut oleh orang lain. Saat laki-laki itu datang dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah menikah dengannya aku sama sekali tidak berusaha mengkonfirmasi dan malah melarikan diri."

Kening Renjun menjadi berlipat-lipat. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Yukhei katakan.

"Aku sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi."

"Ya, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat kalau kau sedang menyimpan masalah. Aku terus memperhatikanmu dan berdasarkan pengamatanku, kau sangat menikmati hidupmu yang baru tanpa aku." Yukhei mendesah. Ia memandangi Renjun berharap Renjun menyela dan memintanya berhenti berfikir kalau dia sedang menikmati pernikahannya.

Beberapa waktu lalu Renjun selalu datang kepadanya dan membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan mereka dengan bahagia. Yukhei tidak bisa melupakan saat Renjun mengatakan kalau pria itu masih mencintainya dan bisa mati jika harus melihat orang lain yang bersamanya. Sekarang sepertinya Renjun bahkan tidak begitu merespon kata-kata Yukhei dengan serius.

"Kau mencintainya? Aku melihatmu bermesraan dengannya di parkiran waktu itu. Berarti kau mencintainya dan benar-benar melupakanku?"

Kali ini sepertinya Renjun merespon dengan lebih serius. Ia memandang wajah Yukhei sekilas lalu tersenyum getir dan segera menunduk.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati apa yang sudah ku miliki. Pada awalnya aku masih memikirkan mengapa orang lain yang berada disampingku? Mengapa orang yang menyisihkan sayurannya untukku bukan dirimu? Mengapa harus dia yang ada di sampingku saat aku bangun tidur di pagi hari, dan bukan dirimu. Tapi ku fikir, terus begitu malah akan menyiksa. Aku sudah bersuami dan laki-laki itu, siapapun dia setidaknya selalu memberiku uang."

Renjun tertawa kecil. Yukhei menghela nafas. Ia salah mengira kalau Renjun sudah meresponnya dengan serius. Tapi Renjun benar, seharusnya ia menikmati hidupnya yang baru tanpa Yukhei. Seharusnya Yukhei merelakan Renjun yang dulu selalu datang kepadanya. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Renjun yang bisa Yukhei anggap remeh karena selalu mengemis cintanya dan mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja demi membahagiakan Yukhei. Tapi Renjun yang sekarang adalah Renjun yang baru yang nyaris tidak pernah menghadirkan wajah sedihnya.

Yukhei tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar ponsel Renjun berbunyi nyaring. Pria itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam jaket yang di kenakannya. Renjun sedang membaca pesan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Renjun berbicara setelah ia mengamati ponselnya beberapa waktu. "Aku harus bersiap-siap menjadi ibu. Ada keponakan Jeno yang akan menginap di rumah selama seminggu."

"Sepertinya akan jadi minggu-minggu yang sibuk."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Setidaknya, aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengurus anak!" Renjun tertawa lagi dan berbicara dengan lebih tangkas setelah tawanya reda.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggu Renjun! Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi? Atau mulai sekarang aku harus menjauh?."

Renjun memandangnya sejenak. "Kita bisa bertemu kapanpun. Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman. Jika suatu saat kita bertemu di suatu tempat, aku pasti menyapamu. Tapi jangan sengaja menghubungiku, ya? Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Jeno, karena menurut orang-orang, pertengkaranku dengannya bisa merusak suasana hati banyak orang. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana?"

Yukhei hanya mampu tersenyum.

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini Renjun sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan Yukhei tadi siang. Yukhei masih sama, sangat baik. Tapi saat benar-benar berdekatan seperti tadi sepertinya Renjun sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jeno? Renjun mencintai Jeno? Tidak, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas interaksi fisik. Di sisi lain, Renjun menganggap Jeno sebagai saudara laki-laki yang tidak pernah di milikinya. Jadi sekarang hati Renjun sedang kosong? Sepertinya begitu, dirinya tidak merasakan debaran apapun saat berdekatan dengan siapapun. Semuanya sangat datar dan….hampa.

"David sudah sampai! Dia ada di dalam. Aku ditelpon Halmeoni makanya mengirim pesan padamu tadi. Tadi aku juga menelpon Taeyong hyung dan mereka bilang kalau mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara." Jeno terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barang David.

Renjun yang tersadar karena kata-katanya barusan segera masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mempedulikan Jeno. Ia menemukan Halmeoni yang sedang sibuk menonton drama di televisi. Begitu melihat Renjun, Halmeoni tersenyum memandanginya.

"David ada di kamarmu." Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Halmeoni kepada Renjun. "Tadi orang tuanya datang dan dia sedang tidur. Jadi diletakkan di atas ranjangmu."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang memasang gorden baru? Apakah sudah datang?"

"Sudah, untungnya mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum David datang. Jadi ku fikir anak itu sedang tidur nyenyak di kamarmu sekarang dan tidak ada yang mengganggu." Renjun mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka memberikan pelayanan terbaik? Gallery Gorden itu sudah membuktikannya. Mereka bertindak sangat cepat. Sekarang Renjun akan segera masuk ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaian dan tidur. Entah mengapa saat ini ia selalu memikirkan nikmatnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Renjun permisi kepada Halmeoni-nya dan segera masuk ke kamar.

David sedang tidur? Halmeoni salah, anak itu tidak sedang tidur. David sedang melompat-lompat di atas sofa Da Vinci putihnya dengan brutal. Renjun nyaris saja berteriak tapi ia cukup bijaksana untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Perlahan Renjun melangkah dan mendekati David yang kelihatannya belum ingin berhenti melompat-lompat di sofa kesayangan Renjun seolah-olah benda itu adalah trampoline.

"David, lelah tidak? Main dengan ahjussi yuk?" Renjun berusaha berkata dengan penuh kasih.

Tapi sepertinya bujukannya tidak mempan, David masih melompat-lompat dan gerakannya di tambah lagi dengan menggeleng.

"David, jangan begitu. Nanti pusing!" Jeno masuk ke kamar tiba-tiba dan ikut memandangi David dengan terkesima.

Bocah itu masih tidak mau berhenti dan sepertinya kesabaran Renjun benar-benar sedang diuji. Hari pertamanya menjadi seorang 'ibu' menggantikan Yuta hyung harus diuji dengan sofa kesayangannya yang baru berusia sehari dan hari ini akan memasuki hari keduanya. Jeno memandangi Renjun yang masih berusaha membujuk David dan ia tersenyum. Renjun ternyata lebih sabar bila menghadapi anak-anak.

Jeno berusaha untuk tidak perduli dan membiarkan Renjun mengurusi David. Tapi David masih terus melompat bahkan setelah Jeno mandi dan berganti pakaian. Renjun sepertinya sudah menyerah dan hanya duduk diam memandangi David yang masih belum lelah sambil duduk di atas ranjang dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Jeno mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia ikut memandangi David seperti yang Renjun lakukan, Jeno bisa merasakan kalau Renjun memandangnya meskipun sebentar.

"Tontonan yang menarik!" Bisik Jeno.

Renjun mendengus. "Aku hanya menunggunya lelah. Kapan dia akan berhenti?"

"Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum Sofa Da Vinci-mu rusak. Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan sofamu?"

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi. Uangmu masih banyak. Aku takut David sakit karena melompat-lompat seperti itu. Sudah satu jam dia melakukannya."

"I see!" Jeno mendesis. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang Renjun khawatirkan.

David masih merasa kalau Renjun adalah orang asing, karena itu ia masih berusaha membuat Renjun menjauh darinya. Tapi Renjun sepertinya juga mengerti kalau membujuk terus-terusan juga tidak ada gunanya. Ia membiarkan David lelah dengan sendirinya dan menunggu. Sayangnya Renjun seperti sedang berada di puncak kesabarannya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya lalu menoleh kepada Jeno.

"Tolong jaga dia sebentar. Aku sedang menunggu sesuatu."

Dan Renjun menghilang di balik pintu. Jeno menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan David yang bahkan masih terus seperti itu meskipun Renjun sudah pergi. Jeno juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia belum pernah memiliki anak dan tidak terlalu suka kepada anak-anak. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menjinakkan David. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian Renjun masuk membawa sekotak Pizza.

Ia meletakkan kotak Pizza di atas meja yang berada tepat di depan sofa Da Vinci yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi trampoline, Renjun lalu membukanya. Sepotong Pizza diambil dari tempatnya dan Renjun menggigitnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sedang membujuk David dengan cara yang unik dan kelihatannya berhasil. David berhenti menggeleng-geleng dan melompat. Bocah itu terdiam memandangi Renjun yang makan Pizza dengan nikmatnya. Jeno nyaris saja tertawa, Renjun merusak dietnya lagi demi David.

"David sayang, kau mau?" Tanya Renjun lembut sambil menyodorkan sisa Pizza di tangannya yang tinggal segigit lagi. David tidak langsung menjawab, tapi ia berteriak 'mau' begitu melihat Renjun menghabiskan Pizza potongan pertama.

Bocah itu turun dari sofa dan berdiri di sebelah Renjun dan memandangi Pizza dengan tatapan penuh harap. Renjun menggeser Pizza ke hadapan David dan David memandangnya sekali lagi. Begitu bocah itu yakin Renjun memperbolehkannya makan Pizza, jari-jari kecil David meraih sepotong dan duduk tenang di sebelahnya. Renjun memindahkan Pizza itu ke lantai agar bisa di jangkau oleh David jika ia ingin tambah lagi.

Renjun melupakan Jeno sejenak dan baru mengingatnya beberapa detik kemudian, Renjun segera menoleh kepada Jeno yang juga memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti tatapan David. Jeno juga ingin makan Pizza? Renjun hampir saja tertawa.

"Ayo! Kenapa diam saja." Renjun berujar lembut sambil menarik tangan Jeno sehingga Jeno berpindah ke sisinya.

Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk di atas lantai marmer sambil menyantap Pizza. Renjun sempat keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa buah cangkir plastik dan sebotol besar air mineral. David makan dengan lahap, dua potong ternyata tidak cukup, ia kembali meraih potongan ketiga. Jeno hanya makan sepotong karena dirinya memang tidak makan dalam porsi banyak sekaligus. Perutnya selalu butuh jeda karena Jeno tidak memiliki lambung yang besar. Ia mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi dan menoleh kepada Renjun yang sedang menggigit pizza potongan keduanya dengan gerakan seakan-akan ia tengah melakukan sebuah dosa. Dia sedang diet, tentu saja makan pizza adalah dosa besar bagi orang yang berdiet.

"Hentikanlah kalau memang kau tidak rela menghabiskannya." Jeno berbisik lagi.

Renjun menoleh kepadanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jeno. "Jika aku tidak ikut makan, David akan segera sadar kalau dirinya sedang dipancing."

Pembicaraan berhenti sebentar. David menguap lalu merengek meminta minum. Segelas plastik air mineral sudah tertuang dan disodorkan kepadanya. David mengambilnya dari tangan Renjun dan meminumnya, selang beberapa detik bocah itu bersendawa dan bersandar kepada Renjun. Dia sudah mengantuk dan sepertinya tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Dia sudah lelah." Bisik Renjun.

"Kau bisa membantuku menyimpan cangkir-cangkir ini ke dapur? Aku sepertinya harus menidurkannya."

Jeno mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan dan hati-hati ia menumpuk gelas-gelas plastik itu di atas kotak Pizza dan membawanya keluar. Di dapur Jeno sempat bertemu Halmeoni yang mengajaknya makan malam dan Jeno mampir sebentar untuk makan sepotong roti. Renjun sedang menidurkan David dan tidak bisa menemani Halmeoni untuk makan malam seperti biasa. Lalu bagaimana bisa Jeno membiarkan Halmeoni makan malam sendirian?

Setelah ritual makan malam selesai, Jeno kembali ke kamar dan melihat David yang mengambil alih tempatnya di atas ranjang. Bocah itu memeluk Renjun tiba-tiba.

"Mommy…" Desisnya. David mengigau.

"Kenapa David tidur disini?" Jeno berbisik sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di dekat Renjun yang membelakanginya. Renjun menoleh sebentar lalu menarik lengan Jeno agar berbaring di dekatnya.

"Lalu dimana? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di kamar tamu sendirian."

Jeno berusaha menyingkirkan tangan David yang memeluk istrinya lalu menggantikan dengan lengannya.

"Mana boleh dia memelukmu tanpa seizinku!"

Jeno memeluk Renjun semakin erat dan lengannya menekan perut Renjun agar merapat kepadanya. Renjun tidak melawan.

"Kau ibu yang berbahaya. Yuta hyung saja tidak pernah mengizinkan David makan-makanan cepat saji." Jeno berbisik.

"Apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan?"

David menggeliat, sepertinya bocah itu terganggu dengan bisik-bisik antara Jeno dan Renjun. Sesegera mungkin Renjun mengelus punggungnya hingga David bisa lebih tenang. Renjun menoleh kepada Jeno yang masih memeluknya dengan erat. Satu ciuman mendarat di pipinya, lalu leher dan bahu, Renjun menolak dengan mendorong kepala Jeno jauh-jauh.

"Jangan memancingku." Desis Renjun. "Sekarang tidur saja, atau David bisa terbangun dan menyaksikan ulahmu!"

Jeno mendengus kecewa, tapi ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata. Bukan hanya David yang lelah. Tapi Jeno juga lelah. Perlahan-lahan Jeno kehabisan ketahanannya dan tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar di tengkuk Renjun dan ia pun benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A** / **N :**

Aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa di sini '-' Yang pasti maaf jika masih banyak typo. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah favorite, follow dan review ff ini. Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-persatu.

Thanks To :

ariarap, Hara22, Mastaxxx, nrlyukkeuri96, Cho Minseo, tryss, Min Milly, hyena lee, fangirlalala, Harororo, ajeng04, exxxoel, chittaphon27, KimRyeona19.

.

.

P.s : Maaf jika ada pair yang tidak kalian suka di sini.

P.s.s : Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah updatein ff ini!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Husband**

.

.

Story by **Phoebe** **Maryand**

.

.

 **Cast**

Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun

 **Support Cast**

Halmeoni, Lee Haechan, Yukhei

And SMTown Member

 **Genre**

Romance, Married Life, Hurt/Comfrot, Family

 **Lenght**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

M

 **Summary**

Renjun yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan harus menghadapi kehidupan yang amat membingungkan ketika bangun tidur pada pagi hari. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau bangun dalam keadaan telanjang dan dalam pelukan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengaku menjadi suamimu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **Warning**

BxB, Typo(s), OOC, AU!MarriedLife

* * *

Big Thanks To :

 **Hara22** , **gilanghhun** , **ajeng04** , **tryss** , **chittaphon27** , **Min** **Milly** , **araniyahadizab80044** , **renjun23** , **ti**. **tokk**. **7** , **kookies**.

* * *

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali David sudah menangis memanggil-manggil ibunya dan menolak untuk dimandikan, karena itu membuat Renjun kewalahan. Akhirnya lagi-lagi Renjun mengeluarkan cara licik, ia membujuk David untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu dengan menu sereal coklat plus es krim vanilla. Sarapan dengan es Krim? Benar-benar ide yang buruk, namun Renjun tidak punya pilihan. Mata David berbinar-binar mendengar es krim di sebut-sebut. Bocah itu berhenti menangis dan mengikuti Renjun ke ruang makan dengan suka rela. David duduk menanti Renjun selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan bocah itu hanya memandangi Renjun yang kerepotan dibantu oleh Halmeoni.

Walaupun Renjun bisa memasak namun semenjak tinggal dengan Halmeoni, Renjun tidak pernah lagi turun ke dapur, karena itu ketika dia harus menyajikan sarapan untuk David dia agak kesulitan, terbukti dengan tampilan menunya yang berantakan. Tapi kelihatannya bagi David penampilan tidak masalah, yang penting es krim dan sereal.

Renjun tahu meja makan terlalu tinggi untuk David, jadi dengan tenaga penuh Renjun berusaha menaikkan David kepangkuannya agar bocah itu bisa menyendok makanannya sendiri. Renjun senang melihat David menyendok sereal dan memakannya dengan hati-hati. David mengunyah dengan sangat pelan dan teratur, berbeda sekali dengan saat bocah itu makan pizza semalam.

"Sayang, bisa bantu aku?" Jeno berteriak dari pintu kamarnya.

Hari ini Renjun lupa menyiapkan pakaian kerja untuk Jeno, begitu bangun tidur dirinya benar-benar berkonsentrasi untuk menghentikan tangisan David dengan berbagai cara. Renjun memandang Halmeoni yang juga menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas berat karena ternyata kesibukannya belum berhenti sampai di situ.

"Kau pergilah bantu Jeno, biar David di sini bersamaku."

Renjun merasa lega, tapi hanya sebentar karena ternyata David tidak mau di tinggal. Pada akhirnya Renjun terpaksa memutuskan untuk membawa piring berisi sereal dan es krim serta susu David ke kamarnya. Mungkin dia akan membiarkan David makan di atas sofa Da Vincinya. Bayangan tentang sofa Da Vinci putih yang belepotan dengan es krim dan sereal melintas, Renjun menggeleng tidak terima.

"Baiklah. David boleh ikut ahjussi ke kamar, kita sarapan di sana. Tapi janji ya, makannya jangan belepotan di sofa!" David mengangguk senang.

Dengan gerakan cepat Renjun menyusun semua sarapan David di atas nampan kayu dan membawanya ke dalam kamar, David mengikuti Renjun sambil bergelayutan di ujung kemeja biru tua yang Renjun kenakan. Setelah meletakkan David beserta sarapannya di atas sofa Da Vinci yang sudah dialasi kain hitam, Renjun bergegas ke lemari dan memilihkan kemeja yang akan dipakai Jeno ke kantor.

Ternyata Jeno keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan berpakaian lengkap, lalu melotot melihat David ada di kamarnya. Renjun berdecak sebal. Jika Jeno sudah memilih pakaiannya sendiri untuk apa memanggil Renjun segala? Renjun hanya memberi tatapan kesal kepada Jeno dan mengembalikan kemeja pilihannya ke lemari.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia kemari? Kau tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya isyarat? Aku ingin bermesraan sebelum berangkat ke kantor." Bisik Jeno.

"Dia tidak mau di tinggal. Mau bagaimana lagi."

Renjun mengambil dasi berwarna dasar abu-abu dan membantu Jeno memakainya, ini rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Sejak ia bertekad untuk mulai menerima kehadiran Jeno, ia benar-benar sudah menghayati perannya dengan baik untuk yang satu ini. Jeno merampas sebuah ciuman di bibir Renjun dan Renjun segera melepaskan diri lalu memandangi David. Ia bersyukur David sedang sibuk dengan serealnya dan kelihatannya tidak melihat kejadian tadi. Renjun memukul dada Jeno geram.

"Bagaimana kalau David melihatnya?"

"Aku harap setelah ini kita punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan itu. Ini kamarku dan aku tidak bisa bebas disini!" Desis Jeno kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengurusi David, jadi sekarang tanggung sendiri akibatnya!"

"Aku tidak suka anak kecil." Bisiknya dan kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi di pipi. Kali ini David melihat dan anak itu terperangah.

"Sampai jumpa, aku berangkat dulu!" Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Jeno yang terburu-buru.

Laki-laki itu juga sempat mendekati David dan memberikan ciuman yang sama. Meskipun Jeno mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak suka anak-anak, tapi setidaknya tidak menyakiti David dan masih menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang paman. David kembali menyantap serealnya dengan lahap.

.

.

David tidak mungkin di ajak ke Club untuk latihan martial art, jadi untuk hari ini Renjun akan latihan martial art di rumah dan saat makan siang nanti barulah Renjun mengajak Jino makan siang di luar. Maka untuk sementara, Renjun menunggui David selesai makan sambil membongkar tasnya.

Di sana ada beberapa potong pakaian David dan sekaleng susu formula. Lalu sebuah boneka Spongebob Squarepant bersama Patrick Star mini yang terbuat dari karet. Renjun memandangi pakaian David dan tertegun. Semuanya berwarna kuning dengan motif bolong-bolongnya Spongebob. Seharusnya David bermain robot-robotan bukan boneka. Tapi David cukup nakal dan sepertinya baik boneka ataupun robot-robotan tidak akan merusak sisi kelaki-lakiannya. Lagipula Spongebob bukan hanya untuk anak perempuan.

Setelah selesai makan David sibuk memanggil-manggil ibunya lagi. Anak itu kembali teringat kalau dirinya sedang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk bersenang-senang. Renjun mulai kembali kewalahan, padahal ia baru saja berniat memandikan David.

"David mau mommy…" Rengeknya.

Renjun mendesah lalu duduk di dekat sambil membelai kepalanya.

"Iya, ahjussi tahu. Tapi hari ini sama besok David sama ahjussi dulu, ya? Untuk sementara ini ahjussi jadi mommy David dulu."

"Tak mau…mau mommy!"

"Iya, tapi mommy David sedang ada urusan. Sekarang kita mandi dulu ya, terus pergi jalan-jalan sambil makan permen kapas. Mau kan?"

David memandangi Renjun dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Permen kapas?"

"Iya. Kalau David mau, David boleh makan permen kapas sesukanya. Boleh minum soda juga, nanti malam mau makan apa?"

"Pizza lagi boleh?"

Yes! Berhasil. Renjun berbisik senang. David mulai terpancing.

"Kalau ayam goreng, bagaimana?"

"Tapi David mau Pizza!"

Renjun mendelik. Pizza lagi? Tapi dirinya tidak boleh kehilangan kepercayaan David sekarang.

"Pizza-nya untuk nanti makan siang saja. Mau kan?"

David tampak berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan berkata manja. "Mommy, ayo mandi!"

.

.

"Mommy?" Haechan tertawa sepuasnya mendengar cerita Renjun.

Sejak pagi tadi David terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mommy. David benar-benar setuju untuk menjadikan Renjun pengganti Mommy-nya yang sedang pergi bersenang-senang. Renjun memandangi David sekali lagi, bocah itu sedang asyik makan Pizza dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sebotol susu balita ada di pangkuannya, empat tahun dan suka Pizza.

Renjun nyaris saja tertawa tapi dia sedang berusaha menahannya. Haechan sengaja bolos untuk makan siang dan mengajak Renjun ke café ini. Dia ingin menunjukkan seseorang yang katanya sedang di sukainya. Renjun terkejut saat tahu kalau yang Haechan sukai adalah pemilik café yang baru buka ini dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Yukhei. Tapi Yukhei tidak tahu dengan perasaan Haechan tentunya, Haechan juga tidak pernah serius dan Renjun sedang malas untuk jadi comblang. Dirinya juga heran mengapa sempat berfikir begitu.

Yukhei datang mengantarkan pesanan Renjun dan Haechan dengan tangannya sendiri dan sekarang laki-laki itu sedang duduk bersama mereka. Dia ikut mengobrol dengan semangat dan itu membuat Renjun merasa tenang, setidaknya Yukhei dan Renjun tidak bermusuhan dan bisa berteman seperti sekarang. Ya, berteman seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Haechan saat pria itu bertanya apakah Renjun dan Yukhei saling mengenal?

"Jadi ini keponakan suamimu yang kau bilang kemarin?"

Yukhei sedang berusaha untuk mendekati David, tapi David tidak peduli. Dia lebih perduli kepada Pizza-nya.

"Iya, dia di titipkan di rumah sampai minggu ini, orangtuanya sedang bulan madu yang kedua dan mungkin sedang bersenang-senang disuatu tempat."

Haechan berdesis. "Orangtua seperti apa mereka? Bagaimana mungkin bisa bersenang-senang dan meninggalkan anaknya pada orang lain!"

Untuk kata-katanya yang terakhir Haechan mengatakannya dengan nada melengking karena ponselnya berbunyi. Ia terkesiap dan membaca pesan di ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Omo! Lee sajangnim sepertinya punya kontak batin dengan saudaranya, ia punya firasat karena aku sedang bergosip tentang orangtua David."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Renjun.

"Dia memerintahkanku untuk segera kembali ke kantor. Aku pergi dulu ya? Sampai jumpa! Sampai jumpa Yukhei!" Haechan kembali menyimpan ponselnya di dalam sakunya dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sekarang Renjun kembali risih karena ditinggal berdua dengan Yukhei. Ia mulai merasa kikuk dan berusaha pura-pura memperhatikan David sambil membujuknya untuk berhenti makan dan minum susu. Renjun mendengar deheman Yukhei dan ia kembali menoleh kepada laki-laki itu. Ia harus berkata apa? Renjun benar-benar di landa kebingungan sekarang.

"Kau tinggal sini?"

Akhirnya Renjun menemukan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan. Ia teringat tentang dirinya yang mencari Yukhei waktu itu tapi tidak menemukannya di mana-mana.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tidak ingat kalau dulu kita berencana membeli cafe ini setelah menikah? Di atas ada kamar, karena itu kita ingin membeli café ini."

"Maksudku bukan itu." Renjun mengelak. "Maksudku, kenapa kau menjual café yang lama dan pindah kemari? Bukannya itu adalah rencana kita berdua? Ku fikir setelah aku menikah dengan orang lain kau bahkan tidak akan mau lewat ke tempat ini."

"Aku bosan dengan tempat yang kemarin!" Yukhei menjawab diplomatis. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tertawa. "Café yang ini lebih luas di bandingkan yang kemarin. Makanya aku pindah ke sini, karena pelangganku makin banyak dan menyarankanku untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih luas. Aku sempat berfikir untuk membuka cabang tapi sepertinya aku belum sanggup mengurusi lebih dari satu café!"

Renjun mengangguk-angguk. "Kau kenal Haechan dimana?"

"Dia pernah kesini bersama temannya dan kami berkenalan. Lalu dia menjadi pelanggan tetapku."

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Yukhei tertawa lagi. "Benarkah? Aku belum memikirkan itu lagi sekarang. Cafeku sangat ramai dan aku sangat sibuk. Kalau begitu ku tinggal dulu, ya?"

Renjun mengangguk, hanya itu dan Yukhei benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya bersama David. Renjun sempat berdiam diri lama disana sampai akhirnya David mulai mengantuk dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

Rasa lelah karena diteror oleh pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar membuat Jeno tertekan. Ia harus lembur dan melewatkan makan malam. Tapi untungnya semua karyawan siap membantunya sehingga pekerjaan selesai sebelum jam sembilan malam. Jeno mengusap wajahnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur, dan itu karena Renjun.

Jeno menggigit bibirnya sejenak saat melihat Renjun duduk di atas ranjang hanya dengan berbalut celana pendek yang bahkan panjangnya tidak mencapai lututnya. Dia tidak memakai atasan, hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi punggungnya. Renjun sedang menggosok-gosok lengannya dengan sebuah krim dan David meniru semua gerakannya. Renjun memandang Jeno dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Jeno membalas senyumannya.

Renjun selalu mandi sebelum tidur, dan itu selalu menjadi hal yang membangkitkan gairahnya untuk sekedar berciuman dan menyentuhnya. Tapi melihat David yang berada di sebelah Renjun membuat Jeno segera menyimpan gairahnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku lembur hari ini."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kalau pulang terlambat pasti lembur. Kau mau mandi?" Jeno mengangguk.

Renjun beranjak meninggalkan David sebentar untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia sedang menyiapkan air panas untuk Jeno. Selang beberapa saat Renjun kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur dan kembali membaluri tubuhnya dengan krim dan mengatakan bahwa kamar mandi sudah siap dipakai.

Jeno tidak banyak berkata-kata. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membuka pakaiannya. Ia membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dengan cepat. Jeno sangat lelah dan ingin segera memejamkan mata. Ia mandi dengan cepat dan segera keluar setelah memakai piyama-nya. Tapi Renjun masih seperti tadi, kali ini ia sedang mengusap betisnya dengan lembut.

"David belum tidur?" Tanya Jeno begitu ia sudah berada di atas ranjang yang sama.

"Dia tadi siang sudah tidur, jadi sekarang aku kesulitan untuk membuatnya mengantuk. Bisa bantu aku?"

Jeno menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Bantu aku menggosokkan krim ini di punggungku." Jawab Renjun sambil menyodorkan sebotol krim yang rutin digunakannya. "Agak sulit mengoleskannya di daerah punggung."

"Kau memakai barang-barang semacam ini?"

"Itu hanya krim untuk menyegarkan kulit. Lagipula produk ini khusus untuk pria, kalau kau mau kau juga bisa memakainya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak terbiasa memakai hal-hal semacam ini."

Kemudian Jeno mengambil botol krim yang Renjun sodorkan dan bergerak menghadap punggung Renjun. Renjun akan mengendurkan handuknya?

"Tidurkan David dulu. Aku akan melakukannya setelah David tidur."

Renjun menoleh ke belakang berusaha menatap wajah Jeno.

"Kalau begitu tidak akan kering sebelum waktu tidur!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan David melihatku menyentuhmu. Ayahnya bisa dipastikan tidak pernah menggosok punggung ibunya yang hanya memakai handuk di depan David."

Jeno kembali meletakkan botol itu di tangan Renjun dan berbaring. Renjun termenung sesaat begitu melihat Jeno memejamkan mata. Jeno akan segera tidur dan dia tidak akan menepati janjinya. Renjun memandangi jam di dinding dan sadar kalau sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk David tidur. David agak susah di bujuk, tapi dengan sabar Renjun terus berusaha membujuknya agar David mau berbaring dan tidur. Bocah itu akhirnya terlelap sambil memeluk botol susunya. Empat tahun dan masih minum susu dari botol? Seharusnya David sudah belajar untuk minum susu dari gelas.

Renjun berbaring setelah memastikan David benar-benar sudah terlelap tapi dirinya masih belum mengantuk. Tadi siang Renjun juga tertidur saat menemani David tidur sehingga sekarang ia mengalami kesulitan bahkan untuk memejamkan mata. Renjun berbalik sebentar memandangi wajah Jeno yang sudah tenang diiringi desah nafas yang teratur. Dia sudah tidur. David menggeliat dan memeluk Renjun lagi dan mengigau dengan sebutan Mommy. Anak itu masih merindukan ibunya.

"David sudah tidur?" Suara Jeno berbisik. Renjun kembali menoleh pada Jeno yang berbaring di belakangnya. Matanya sudah memerah menandakan kalau dia sangat lelah.

"Tidur saja. Aku tidak masalah jika tidak memakainya malam ini."

"Aku ini orang yang menepati janji." Jawab Jeno. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil krim yang berada di kaki ranjang. "Kita ke kamar lain saja!"

"Di sini saja. David sudah tidur. Bagaimana kalau dia terbangun dan menangis?"

"Lebih baik dia berteriak dan menangis karena terbangun dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa daripada terbangun dan melihatku sedang meraba ahjussi-nya yang setengah telanjang."

Jeno memandangi Renjun yang masih belum mengenakan pakaiannya. Renjun masih mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi punggungnya.

"Ayo, cepatlah. Aku ingin segera tidur."

Kening Renjun menjadi berlipat-lipat. Jeno ingin segera tidur tapi masih ngotot untuk membantu Renjun menggosok punggungnya dengan krim. Tapi Renjun tidak melawan. Ia mengikuti kemana Jeno pergi dan Jeno memilih untuk memasuki kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah kamar mereka. Jeno sudah duduk di atas ranjang dan menanti Renjun menunjukkan punggungnya. Entah mengapa Renjun merasa gugup saat melihat Jeno. Biasanya Jeno selalu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah dekat. Tapi suasana yang begitu perlahan kali ini memberikan kesan berbeda di hatinya.

Renjun duduk membelakangi Jeno dan siap membuka handuknya. Ia menurunkan handuknya secara perlahan-lahan dan memamerkan punggungnya yang putih mulus tanpa cela. Sebagai seorang pria Renjun memang beruntung dikaruniai kulit sehalus bayi. Jeno sangat lelah, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Hanya bermesraan saja, tidak akan lama dan setelah itu dia bisa segera beristirahat. Hanya sehari dia tidak menyentuh Renjun karena keberadaan David dan Jeno sudah merasa sangat kelaparan. Bukankah tidur dalam keadaan kenyang lebih baik daripada tidur dalam keadaan lapar? Jeno berdehem memberi tanda dan dia tahu kalau Renjun mengerti. Pria itu membiarkan Jeno menghujani punggungnya dengan ciuman dan Renjun hanya bergidik beberapa kali. Jeno pada akhirnya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kapan kau akan mengoleskan krimnya?" Renjun bertanya pelan. Jeno menghentikan aksinya sementara.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak masalah jika tidak memakainya sekali saja?"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi."

Jeno tersenyum dan menepati janji. Ia mengoleskan krimnya ke punggung Renjun secara perlahan dan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Jeno mengembalikan krim itu ke tangan Renjun dan mengira kalau Renjun akan segera pergi. Renjun tidak beranjak.

"Lakukanlah sekarang!" Lirihnya.

Renjun tiba-tiba menurunkan celananya perlahan diikuti dengan dalamannya kemudian meninggalkannya di tempat duduknya semula. Renjun membaringkan tubuhnya dan siap menerima semua perlakuan Jeno kepadanya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kali ini bercintalah denganku dalam arti yang sebenarnya."

"Ya?" Jeno terbelalak. Ia tidak berfikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh daripada sekedar bercumbu seperti yang mereka lakukan selama ini dan kali ini Renjun memintanya melakukan…

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Ujar Renjun lagi."Ini tujuanmu, kan? Selalu menyentuhku setiap hari karena berharap aku yang meminta hal ini lebih dulu? Aku belum pernah merasakannya dan ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Terima kasih Tuhan. Jeno bergumam dalam hati meskipun dirinya tidak yakin apakah ada hubungannya Tuhan dengan hal ini. . Ada, tentu saja ada. Tuhan punya andil besar untuk menjadikan Renjun sebagai miliknya selamanya.

Jeno mendekatkan tubuhnya, mencium bibir Renjun dengan mesra seolah-olah mereka adalah jalinan yang terpilin erat dan tidak mungkin terlepas lagi. Tidak ingin terlerai dan terpisah.

"Kau merindukanku?" Bisik Jeno.

"Siapa bilang aku merindukanmu? Aku hanya sedang terlibat dalam rencanamu yang memancing hasratku setiap hari."

Renjun masih berusaha memungkiri perasaannya dengan ucapannya yang terengah-engah. Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya merindukan ini, apakah dirinya merindukan Jeno. Yang di ketahuinya, selama ini Jeno selalu memberikan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa di lukiskan hanya dengan sentuhan dan cumbuan, Jeno membuat Renjun sakau dan ingin merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dan lebih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cukup aku yang mengatakannya. Aku merindukanmu!"

Dan Jeno mencumbunya lagi, Renjun membalas cumbuan Jeno dengan segala upaya yang terbaik. Ia sedang merasakan sesuatu saat ini. Cinta? Renjun tidak yakin, tapi hatinya tetap merasa jika peleburan yang akan mereka lakukan akan membuat dirinya dan Jeno tidak terpisah, biarlah seperti itu. Renjun tidak ingin berpisah dari Jeno karena selama ini ia merasakan ketenangan saat bersamanya. Renjun merasa menjadi raja dan Jeno membuatnya tidak butuh sesuatu yang lain untuk menjadi tampan. Jeno yang semula tahu bahwa Renjun tidak mencintainya tetap memanjakannya sebisa mungkin. Renjun menatap wajah Jeno yang memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan Jeno seolah-olah meminta Renjun untuk percaya kepadanya kali ini. Tapi tanpa di minta pun Renjun sudah menyerahkan diri seutuhnya. Renjun mengerang di dalam hati. Jiwanya sudah terdesak dan hampir meledak.

"Renjun, jangan sampai kita membangunkan David karena ini!" Bisik Jeno.

"Ya, Aku tahu. Aku akan menggigit lidahku agar tidak berteriak dan membangunkan David di kamar sebelah."

Jeno hampir saja tertawa. Hanya sebentar lalu semuanya berubah menjadi lebih serius. Ia ingin melindungi Renjun dari rasa sakit, menelan semua teriakannya dengan sebuah ciuman dan Renjun benar-benar merasa lebur. Dirinya sudah menjadi milik Lee Jeno, pria yang tidak begitu dicintainya. Dirinya berjanji untuk setia kepada Jeno selamanya apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, dan tidak akan membiarkannya lari.

Pada akhirnya tubuh Renjun menjadi perjalanan yang panjang untuk Jeno. Menyatu, dan menjadi satu. Renjun memandang Jeno yang sudah menaklukkan tubuhnya yang terkapar.

"Aku mencintaimu". Bisik Jeno di telinganya dengan suara bergetar seiring dengan gerakan lembutnya. Tapi itu belum cukup. "Aku ingin bersamamu sepanjang hidupku," Dan itu masih belum cukup. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan, Renjun?"

Renjun tertawa pelan di sela desahannya, apa Jeno sedang melucu disaat seperti ini?

"Karena usia pernikahan kita masih sangat muda, Tuan!" Bisiknya.

"Aku fikir kau akan mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

Namun pada akhirnya semua itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Bahkan dalam lelah pun mereka masih tidak ingin terlerai. Mereka masih berpelukan meskipun mata sudah terpejam dan keletihan menyerang. Lalu bagaimana semuanya akan berakhir? Yang terpenting, bagaimana dengan nasib pernikahan misterius ini?

* * *

.

Renjun mungkin bermimpi, tangannya berusaha merayap ke samping mencari seseorang yang bercinta dengannya semalam, tak ada yang bisa di raih. Ia menggapai dan menjangkau lebih luas lagi, tapi kosong. Tangannya menggenggam seprai putiherat-erat seiring dengan matanya yang terbuka tak rela. Ia tidak mau terbangun tanpa Jeno di sisinya, tapi Renjun benar-benar mendapati ruangan kosong begitu saja. Hanya ada satu manusia, dirinya. Jadi dia benar-benar bermimpi? Tidak! Renjun masih bisa merasakan nyeri di daerah sensitifnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan masih memenuhinya. Tubuhnya juga hanyaterbungkus selimut, dan handuk yang dipakainya semalam masih bersanding di bawah kakinya bersama botol krim miliknya. Lalu kemana Jeno? Jeno meninggalkannya?

Bagaimana mungkin Jeno bisa setega itu meninggalkannya sendirian sedangkan Jeno baru saja menikmati kesuciannya. Bagaimana bisa Jeno membiarkan Renjun terbangun sendiri dengan perasaan bingung sepertisekarang ini? Jeno merindukannya, itu yang dikatakannya semalam dan beginikah rindu itu? Jeno meninggalkannya setelah hasratnya terpenuhi. Apakah karena Renjun yang memintanya? Renjun menangis dan ia masih berusaha untuk tidak bersuara. Pintu kamar mandi berderit dan Renjun menoleh. Ia melihat Jeno termangu tanpa bergerak dan memandangi Renjun dengan wajah segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. Tidak ada yang bisa Jeno lakukan selain mendekat.

Jeno segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Renjun erat-erat. Tangis Renjun pecah. Apa yang salah? Bisik jeno dalamhati.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedih karena terbangun tanpa kau di sini, ku fikir aku bermimpi."

"Aku hanya ke kamar mandi , kalau kau fikir aku meninggalkanmu, itu tidak akan pernah!" Ujar Jeno yakin.

Renjun menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu? Tidak. Jeno tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang lain yang menekan batinnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin Renjun sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Renjun tertekan karena dirinya sudah menyerahkan diri kepada laki-laki yang tidak ada di hatinya. Tubuh Renjun tiba-tiba berguncang dan terlonjak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jeno. Ia bertanya sekarang jam berapa, dirinya sedang mengkhawatirkan David.

"Masih jam tiga pagi." Jeno berusaha menenangkan.

Jeno menggapai kembali tubuh Renjun dan memeluknya lebih erat. Renjun menyerah, lemah dalam pelukannya.

"David tidak mungkin bangunjam segini."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku kembali ke kamar sekarang? Aku harus ada di sana sebelum dia bangun."

"Lalu meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Jeno terdengar kecewa, tapi dia tetap melepaskan pelukannya danmembiarkan Renjun pergi tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Renjun memakai kembali celananya dan kembali ke kamarnya. David benar-benar masih tidur. Tubuh kecilnya melintang di atas tempat tidur. Renjun mengambil satu t-shirt polos di lemari dan memakainya lalu berbaring disebelah David setelah memperbaiki posisinya yang nyaris jatuh karena terlalu ke pinggir tempat tidur. Pergumulan tadi benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya karena Jeno menghujani tubuhnya berkali-kali sehingga Renjun merasa benar-benar lelah dan kini dirinya hampir tertidur kembali, tapi…

"Mommy…David mau Mommy!"

Renjun membuka matanya perlahan karena rengekan David yang menarik-narik ujung kausnya. Sudah bisa diduga, David kembali teringat ibunya dan pagi ini Renjun harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal; Membujuk David untuk patuh dengan apa? Es Krim lagi? Renjun berusaha duduk dan kembali membelai kepala David.

"Sayang, sekarang masih sama ahjussi ya? Mommy David masih ada urusan. Hari ini sama besok David sama ahjussi lagi, ya?"

Terpaksa Renjun lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakannya kemarin dan mungkin akan terus di ulangi besok. David baru dua hari bersamanya dan orangtuanya menitipkan anak itu selama seminggu. Perjuangan Renjun masih panjang.

"Untuk hari ini, ahjussi yang menggantikan mommy David ya? Hari ini mau sarapan apa? Cake coklat mau?"

David memandangnya kecewa, tapi ana kitu masih merespon ucapannya.

"Kalo eskrim ada?"

Es krim lagi? Renjun tidak akanmemberikan es krim hari ini. Bagaimana kalau David sakit?

"Cake coklat pakai susu pasti enak. David suka coklat kan?" David mengangguk.

Kali ini Renjun bisa bernafas lega. Ia menggapai tubuh kecil David dan menggendongnya menuju ruang makan. David cukup berat, tapi sepertinya Renjun mulai terbiasa. Kemarin siang dirinya sudah menggendong David hampir seharian. Kali ini Renjun menyiapkan semuanya dengan lebih santai, tidak panik seperti kemarin. Dapur juga lebih rapi dan dirinya tidak memerlukan bantuan Halmeoni untuk menyiapkan sarapan plus susu-nya David. Seperti biasa Renjun menempatkan David di pangkuannya dan membiarkan David menyendok makanannya. Renjun tidak memanjakan, David tetap harus bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Setelah sarapan anak ini harus mandi dan mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan nanti, akan di pikirkan setelahnya.

Baru beberapa hari dan Renjun sudahmerasakan kalau David adalah bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Anak itu sudah berhasil menyita sebagian besar perhatian Renjun. Lamunan Renjun terhenti saat merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Jeno sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, mengolesi roti bakar dengan mentega dan menggigitnya dengan hati-hati.

Renjun memandang Halmeoni sejenak danwanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Padahal Renjun sudah lupa, tapi dirinya teringat lagi tentang kejadian mendesah pelan, berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak ingat, berusaha untuk berpura-pura lupa dan bersikap biasa.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana?" Jeno akhirnya bersuara.

Renjun tidak punya pilihan selain menoleh dan memandangnya. Pagi ini Jeno terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mungkin ke Lottemart. Aku mau membeli beberapa barang penting."

"Uang di ATM masih ada, kan?"

Renjun mengangguk, hanya mengangguk dan Jeno pasti tahu kalau dirinya sangat kikuk. Helaan nafas Halmeoni terdengar, kemudian memandangi Renjun lekat-lekat dan berujar penuh kasih.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian berdua habis bertengkar lagi?"

Renjun mengangkat wajahnya memandang Jeno sebentar lalu menoleh kepada Halmeoni. Bertengkar? Seingatnya semenjak dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya sebagai istri Lee Jeno, dia dan Jeno tidak pernah bertengkar. Tapi ia ingat kalau Haechan pernah bilang mereka sering bertengkar sebelum ini.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kami baik-baik saja!"

"Renjun cuma kelelahan mengurusi David." Jeno membela.

Halmeoni mengangguk. "Syukurlah. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Ada acara amalyang harus dihadiri."

Dan wanita itu pun pergi meninggalkan Renjun, Jeno bersama si kecil David yang sedang sibuk menyuap cake coklatnya. Renjun melihat itu dan mengambil mangkuk di tengah Cornflakes ke dalamnya dan membanjirinya dengan susu segar yang melimpah. Ia mengajarkan David untukmakan dengan hati-hati dan bocah itu melupakan cake coklatnya berpindah ke cornflakes. Jeno memperhatikannya karena Renjun tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak Halmeoni pergi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jeno. "Kenapa tidak berbicara padaku?"

Renjun menoleh kepadanya sekilas lalukembali menunduk.

"Aku cuma merasa canggung."

"Karena tadi malam?"

"Ya, aku hanya masih belum terbiasa."

"Jadi aku perlu menjadikannya kebiasaan?"

Jeno berujar dengannada suara yang misterius. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Renjun dan itu berhasil membuat Renjun memandangnya.

"Jangan Jen! Ada David."

Mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut, David berhenti makan dan memandangi Renjun. Renjun berusaha kembali mengalihkan perhatian JDavid dan memutuskan untuk menyuapinya sampai David menolak karena kekenyangan. Tanpa berbicara lagi, Renjun kembali menggendong David dan membawanya ke kamar. David harus mandi dan mereka akan segera berangkat ke Lottemart seperti yang tadi Renjun katakan kepada Jeno. David membawa boneka Spongebob dan Patrick mini miliknya yang terbuat dari karet untuk menemaninya mandi. Renjun sudah menyiapkan air di bathub, tidak begitu banyak karena Renjun tidak ingin David kedinginan. Anak itu sangat suka bemain air berlama-lama dengan Spongebob dan Patricknya seolah-olah di dalam air itu adalah Bikini Buttom karena itu Renjun menyiapkan air hangat dalam jumlah yang tidak banyak agar David tidak bisa bermain lama di sana. Dan Renjun tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk melarang David dan membuatnya menangis karena Renjun bukan Ibunya.

Jeno masuk mendekati Renjun yang baru saja memasukkan David ke dalam bathub. Air di bathub menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh David hanya sampai di atas pusarnya. Bocah itu bergumam sendiri meniru Patrick dengan gaya khasnya dan Renjun menontonnya sambil tertawa seolah-olah sedang menonton drama komedi. David yang senang dengan respon yang didapatnya melanjutkan suaranya, ia kemudian meniru suara Spongebob.

"Aku siap…aku siap…"

Dan Renjun tertawa lagi. Tawa yang tulus dan nyata bukan hanya untukmenyenangkan hati David. Renjun sangat menyukai David dan itu sangat nyata terlihat. Tapi ternyata Jeno sedang membutuhkan Renjun saat ini. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menuntut untuk segera dipuaskan. Ya, gairah itu tiba-tiba hadir dan membuat jeno menjadi resah. Pasalnya, baru tadi malam dia melakukannya bersama Renjun dan dalam hitungan jam saja dirinya sudah merasa kembali bergairah. Jeno merasa tidak akan bisa ke kantor dengan tenang sebelum hasratnya itu terpenuhi. Karena itu sekarang Jeno tengah mondar-mandir berusaha mencari perhatian dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya sesering mungkin di hadapan Renjun.

"Tidak berangkat kerja?"

Renjun yang terusik akhirnya bertanya pelan. Jeno memandangnya meskipun ia tahu Renjun bertanya tanpa masih terarah kepada sandiwara Patrick dan Spongebob-nya David.

"Aku sudah lembur kemarin. Jadi hari ini terlambat sedikit seharusnya bukan masalah!"

Renjun mengangguk mengerti, ia sedang berusaha bersikap biasa, berusaha untuk tidak canggung. Melihat itu membuat Jeno semakin menginginkan Renjun. Ia memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya, tawanya, pandangannya, belaian lembutnya pada tubuh David, dan sikapnya membuat Jeno menginginkan Renjun dengan perasaan yang lebih kuat. Dirinya mengikat Renjun tanpa cinta, tanpa keinginan dan tahu hanya akan menghadapi penderitaan. Tapi semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya memberikan harapan baru. Jeno merasa menemukan hidupnya meskipun bukan dari cintanya. Jeno tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia harus segera menuntaskannya saat ini juga atau dirinya akan kesulitan.

"David, Paman pinjam Renjun mommy sebentar boleh?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau mau apa?" Desis Renjun tak menyangka. Ia menyenggol lengan Jeno dan sepertinya Jeno tidak peduli.

"Paman boleh pinjam Renjun mommy? Nanti Paman belikan Pizza. David suka Pizza, kan?"

David diam, ia memandangi Renjun seolah-olah sedang meminta persetujuan. Renjun mendesah pelan.

"David mau Pizza?"

David masih tidak menjawab, matanya melirik Jeno sejenak lalu kembali memandangi Renjun, ia tenga hmeminta bantuan pendapat. Renjun mengerti dan membelai kepala David lembut.

"David mau Pizza?"

Mendengar Renjun bertanya seperti itu, ekspresi bingung di wajahnya langsung sirna. David kembali menoleh kepada Jeno dan menggeleng. Dia tidak menerima penawaran Jeno dan itu berhasil membuat Jeno putus asa.

"Dia sudah makan Pizza kemarin!" Renjun berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mau makan Pizza lagi? Kau tidak mengatakan kepadanya kalau tida kboleh makan Pizza lagi, kan? Kau curang Renjun."

"Kalau puding karamel, bisa?" Suara serak David terdengar lagi. Ia membuat Jeno kembali bersemangat.

"Puding karamel? Tentu saja bisa. Kita akan makan bersama-sama, sekarang boleh Paman pinjam Renjun mommy?"

David mengangguk lalu menirukan suara Patrick. "Baiklah!"

Senyum Jeno merekah, ia menarik lengan Renjun secara paksa danmengunci David di kamar mandi. Upayanya ini berhasil membuat Renjun tidak setuju, tentu saja Jeno tidak akan perduli karena ini sudah di rencanakannya meskipun secara mendadak.

"Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padanya di dalam?"

"Dia sudah besar untuk tidak bertindak bodoh!"

Jeno membungkukkan tubuhnya memandangi wajah Renjun semakin dekat. Setiap hembusan nafasnya menyapu wajah Renjun dengan keinginan yang sangat kuat. Meskipun ia berusaha memberontak tapi rasa itu kian menguasai dirinya. Jeno tahu pada akhirnya ini akan membuat Renjun kesakitan, tapi dirinya sudah di cengkeram gairah dan tidak bisa terlepas. Renjun memejamkan mata seakan-akan kembali pasrah pada kuasa Jeno terhadapnya, ia hanya diam saat Jeno menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok lalu mencium keningnya, kelopak mata, pipi, telinga, lalu bibir, Jeno kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandangi Renjun yang membuka mata.

"Sadarkah kau, kalau kau sangat indah Renjun?"

Suara Jeno yang berbisik membuat Renjun semakin pasrah. Dan entah siapa yang memulai bibir mereka kembali berpagutan, saling berpadu untuk kesekian kalinya, berlanjut dengan peleburan yang pada akhirnya membuat Renjun menahan teriakannya. Sekilas ia memandang ke seberang ruangan, di kaca yang melapisi lemar ipakaian, Renjun bisa melihat Jeno merengkuhnya tanpa bergerak seinchi pun dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sakit tapi bahagia, takut tapi larut, Renjun bahkan tidak berani protes saat dirinya mulai kehilangan melingkarkan lengannya dan bergantung di leher Jeno, ia ingin mendesah tapi tidak bisa, bagaimana bila David mendengarnya? Di saat seperti ini Renjun bahkan masih memikirkan David. Tapi David tidak cukup bisa menghilangkan kenikmatan yang sedang Jeno berikan. Di sana, ada sebuah ranjang kosong yang menanti, tapi Jeno lebih memilih melakukannya di sini sambil berdiri. Tidak masalah, karena Jeno kembali mencumbunya, mereka bercinta lagi dengan ciuman yang tanpa akhir.

.

.

"Lihat, semua orang di kantor memandangimu, Renjun." Haechan berbisik dari mejanya.

"Kau sudah seminggu tidak datang lagi kemari dan kembali hanya untuk mengunjungi Lee sajangnim dengan penampilan yang berbeda dan membawa seorang bocah berusia empat tahun. Kau sangat tahu bagaimana caranya menunjukkan kepada semua orang siapa dirimu sesungguhnya. Kau sedang ingin balas dendam?"

Renjun tertawa, membalas dendam apa? Membalas semua ketertindasannya di kantor selama ini?

"Tidak. Aku ke sini bukan untuk membalas dendam pada siapapun, aku kemari karena jeno memintanya. Dia berjanji pada David untuk mentraktir puding karamel. Soal penampilan, seperti inilah yang Jeno suka dan aku akan berubah menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan karena sejak dulu aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti ini, kau tahu kan? Aku menundanya hanya karena tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli barang-barang dan pakaian yang mahal."

"Kehidupanmu benar-benar menyenangkan. Seandainya aku dan Yukhei bisa seperti itu."

"Aku rasa bila kau menikah dengan Yukhei kau tidak akan bisa hidups epertiku."

Haechan terdiam mendengar ucapan Renjun barusan. Lembut tapi terdengar menghakimi. Dengan kata lain dirinya sedang mengatakan kalau Yukhei tidak akan bisa membuat Haechan bahagia. Renjun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengatakan hal yang membuat Haechan down. Apakah karena dirinya sedang cemburu? Tidak sama sekali. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja ingin memperingatkan Haechan agar menjaga jarak dengan Yukhei.

"Benarkah? Kau berfikir begitu, Renjun?"

Renjun mengerjapkan matanya danterbangun dari lamunannya. Haechan bertanya sambil memandanginya dengan kecewa bercampur penasaran. Renjun mengangkat bahu.

"Ku kira begitu. Sepertinya Yukhei tidak sama dengan Jeno. Kalau kau ingin bahagia carilah suami yang bisa memanjakanmu. Bukan dirimu yang harus memanjakannya."

"Jadi kau fikir Yukhei seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah, itu menurutku. Kau boleh mengikuti kata hatimu dan jangan pedulikan kata-kataku!"

"Tidak. Kurasa kau benar, Renjun. Yukhei sangat kaku!"

Sebuah senyum getir hadir di sudut bibir Renjun. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan membantu David yang berada di pangkuannya untuk mengeluarkan coklatnya dari aluminium foil yang menyelubunginya. Kenapa dirinya mempengaruhi Haechan dengan cara seperti itu? Dia sedang menjelek-jelekkan Yukhei? Apa salah Yukhei kepadanya?

"Tuan Lee Renjun," Seorang pria mendekat, pria yang menggedor pintu kamar mandi waktu itu, Renjun sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Kau benar-benar menikah dengan Tuan Lee?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan saja." Jawabnya kaku.

"Tuan Lee memanggilmu ke ruangannya."

Renjun memandangi jam siang masih beberapa menit lagi dan Jeno tidak akan pernah untuk keluar lebih cepat. Dia bisa saja selalu datang terlambat ke kantor tapi tidak pernah keluar dari kantor lebih cepat dari karyawan lain bila bukan karena urusan yang penting dan benar-benar mendesak. Dengan penuh perhatian Renjun kembali menggendong David dan melangkah menuju ruangan Jeno. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan Jeno membukakan pintu untuknya, ini yang pertama kali. Renjun berterima kasih dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis dan duduk disofa lalu menempatkan Jino di pangkuannya.

"Hari ini mau makan siang dimana?"

Jeno kembali duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dan membaca kembali bekerja dan sepertinya Jeno ingin Renjun dan David menemaninya sampai jam makan siang tiba.

"Terserah, asal restoran itu punya menu puding karamel. Kau harus menepati janji, jangan sampai David tidak menghargaimu karena itu!" Jawab Renjun, kali ini ia memandang Jeno, lebih berani dan sangat lembut.

Jeno mengangguk dan terdiam sebentar. Ia memandang kertas-kertasnya sejenak, lalu pandangannya berpindah ke wajah Renjun. Merekasaling bertatapan lama dan Jeno melihat senyum Renjun untuknya. Hatinya mengembang dan merasa akan segera meledak, ia seperti kembali merasakan cinta pertama.

"Aku bersumpah, Renjun. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Melihat senyumanmu membuatku kehabisan kata-kata."

Renjun menunduk menyembunyikan tawanya. Ponsel Jeno berbunyi, alarm makan siang yang sengaja di setel lebih lambat dua menit di bandingkan jam makan siang yang sebenarnya. Sudah berapa lama mereka berpandangan? Saatnya keluar sudah tiba. Jeno merapikan mejanya lalu kembali memakai jasnya. Ia mendekati Renjun dan mengambil alih David dari pangkuannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terulur berharap Renjun menyambut.

Renjun meletakkan tangannya untuk digenggam oleh Jeno secara perlahan dan dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah berjalan keluar sambil bergandengan tangan, semua orang melihat dan Renjun merasa bangga dengan ini. Apakah mereka sudah mewakili gambaran sebuah keluarga bahagia? Lagi-lagi Jeno yang memilih tempat dimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya. Bukan sebuah restoran mewah seperti biasa. Hanya sebuah café sederhana di Basement salah satu supermarket terkemuka di Korea. Untuk pertama kalinya juga Jeno meminta pendapat Renjun tentang apa yang akan mereka pesan dan Jeno menyetujui semua ide, dua porsi puding karamel untuk David. Tidak ada makanan pembuka dan makanan penutup seperti biasa. Mereka hanya mendapatkan apa yang mereka pesan dan itu cukup untuk membuat perut Renjun cepat penuh. Ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan mencari kesibukan dengan menyuapi David beberapa potong kentang goreng.

"Setelah ini aku mau membelikan David mainan." Renjun bersuara, ia melirik Jeno yang berhenti mengunyah makanan dalam diam. Laki-laki itu terpaku.

"Mau ikut?"

Jeno menelan makanannya dan meneguk air putih. "Sayang sekali tidak bisa. Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Renjun tersenyum kecut. Jeno merasa kalau dirinya sudah mengecewakan Renjun. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencari apa yang harus diucapkan selanjutnya untuk melenyapkan kekecewaan itu.

"Nanti belikan aku dasi baru ya? Kau belum pernah memilihkan dasi untukku."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak memakainya."

Dan sebuah senyum pun hadir di wajah Renjun, senyum yang menandakan kalau dirinya sudah dalam keadaan baik.

Jeno kembali menyantap makanannya dan segera pergi setelah makanannya habis. Mereka berpisah, Jeno akan segera kembali ke kantor dan Renjun akan pergi berkeliling bersama David. David hari ini sepertinya sedang aktif. Dia tidak suka di gendong dan Renjun membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Anak itu terus menggenggam ujung kemeja Renjun sampai akhirnya sebuah miniatur Bikini Buttom dalam sebuah bola kaca memenuhi kedua tangannya. David tidak meminta mainan yang mahal, dia hanya meminta beberapa teman untuk Spongebob dan Patrick plastik miliknya. Maka Renjun membelikan beberapa tokoh lagi, Eugine Crab, Squidward dan Plankton, semuanya dalam ukuran kecil dan itu cukup untuk membuat David berbinar-binar mungkin sedang membayangkan sandiwara kamar mandinya dengan tokoh-tokoh baru itu.

Pukul 15.30 Renjun pada akhirnya sibuk memilih dasi untuk Jeno. Ia memilih sebuah dasi dengan warna cerah dan lembut, Aqua Blue yang terang dengan sebuah rajutan berwarna hijau Toska. Sangat cantik dan maskulin. Renjun bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jeno memakainya, dengan kemeja yang mana, jas yang mana, bahkan jam tangan yang berwarna apa. Sekilas Renjun sempat melihat Yukhei saat ia menoleh keluar toko tanpa sengaja. Tapi begitu ia berusaha meyakinkan, Yukhei tidak ada. Mungkin Renjun hanya berkhayal. Ia memanggil David yang mulai menjauh darinya dan bocah itu kembali mengikutinya berjalan ke kasir. Renjun membayar dasinya dengan uangnya sendiri, ini hadiah pertama untuk Jeno dan dirinya tidak akan menggunakan uang Jeno seperti biasa.

"Apa kabar Renjun-ssi." Seorang wanita tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya yang kelihatannya sedang mengandung dengan perut besarnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah dasi berwarna merah hati kemeja kasir saat Renjun hampir pergi. Renjun menatap wajah wanita itu lekat-lekat, mereka belum pernah bertemu. Siapa dia?

"Kau sedang membeli dasi?" Memandang David sejenak dengan tatapan asing dan memberikan senyuman kepada bocah itu dengan senyuman untuk orang asing pula. David memeluk pinggang Renjun erat-erat.

"Ya." Jawab Renjun sambil membelai kepala David seolah-olah sedang menyiratkan kata 'tidak apa-apa' kepadanya. David selalu begitu saat bertemu dengan orang yang dianggapnya asing.

Dulu David memeluk ibunya saat pertama kali Renjun tersenyum kepadanya, begitu juga saat Haechan dan Yukhei bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. David juga memeluk pinggang Renjun seperti yang sekarang sedang di lakukannya.

"Kau juga?"

"Ini untuk suamiku." Jawabnya.

"Apa kabar dengan suamiku Renjun-ssi?" Suamimu? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Batin Renjun.

Renjun tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, mungkin wanita itu salah sebut atau…

"Atau lebih tepatnya suami kita, Jeno!"

Jeno? Renjun hampir saja menjatuhkan kantong yang berisi dasi dalam genggamannya. Maksudnya Lee Jeno? Suami kita berarti Renjun bukan satu-satunya?

"Aku terkejut saat mendengat kabar kalau Jeno memiliki istri lain selain aku terlebih dia memilih seorang pria, tapi aku tahu Jeno akan kembali padaku juga pada akhirnya. Jadi nikmatilah kebersamaanmu selagi bisa."

Renjun masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya masih sangat shock. Kata-kata itu menyiratkan seolah-olah Renjun sedang merampas suami orang lain, itukah dia? Dirinya semakin tidak mengerti, ia meninggalkan Yukhei untuk menikah dengan pria yang sudah beristri? Renjun kecewa, sangat. Wanita itu menyodorkan dasi yang dibelinya kepada Renjun, cukup untukmembuat Renjun terpaku beberapa lama.

"Aku titip ini untuknya. Katakan kepadanya untuk pulang, sudah dua minggu ini Jeno tidak pernah kembali ke rumah istri pertamanya, sampai jumpa!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Husband**

.

.

Story by **Phoebe** **Maryand**

.

.

 **Cast**

Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun

 **Support Cast**

Halmeoni, Lee Haechan, Yukhei

And SMTown Member

 **Genre**

Romance, Married Life, Hurt/Comfrot, Family

 **Lenght**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

M

 **Summary**

Renjun yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan harus menghadapi kehidupan yang amat membingungkan ketika bangun tidur pada pagi hari. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau bangun dalam keadaan telanjang dan dalam pelukan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengaku menjadi suamimu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **Warning**

BxB, Typo(s), OOC, AU!MarriedLife

* * *

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **Mastaxxx/ti,tokk,7/ajeng04/renjun23/Hara22/araniyahadizab80044/chittaphon27/Swag yoongi/tryss/qwertyxing/Min Milly/Lita UchiHaruno/gilanghhun/arine29/KimRyeona19/nrlyukkeuri96/fangirlalala/haechanct/Lee Kyun.**

* * *

Jeno menghela nafas perlahan. Ia sengaja pulang cepat demi bertemu dengan Renjun. Begitu membuka pintu kamar, sebuah suasana aneh merebak. Renjun sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil memandangi dua buah dasi yang masih rapi di dalam kotaknya yang terbuka. David sedang tidur, dia pasti sangat kelelahan karena mengikuti Renjun pergi seharian ini. Jeno membuka jasnya dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor yang ada di kamar mandi lalu mendekati Renjun dan memeluknya. Tubuh Renjun seperti membeku, dia tidak membalas pelukan Jeno.

"Kau membeli dua dasi?" Bisik Jeno. "Aku hanya perlu satu."

"Kalau begitu pakai salah satunya. Pilihlah mana yang sesuai dengan seleramu."

Jeno melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekati dua buah dasi yang di hadapan Renjun entah sejak kapan. Yang berwarna biru atau merah hati? Jeno tertarik dengan yang berwarna biru, tapi yang merah hati, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Rasanya Jeno pernah memiliki dasi yang sama. Tangannya berusaha untuk meyakinkan dengan mengambil dasi berwarna merah hati itu dan membukanya dari kotaknya. Jeno yakin kalau ia pernah memiliki dasi yang serupa.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu? Itu dari istrimu."

Suara Renjun terdengar agak sinis. Jeno memandang wajah Renjun tidak percaya. Istri? Renjun, kan? Atau…

"Tadi kami bertemu di toko dasi, dia berpesan agar kau segera pulang. Sudah dua minggu kau tidak pulang, itu terdengar seperti aku sedang menahanmu disini."

"Maksudmu, Hyojin?" Tanya Jeno, Hyojin menemui Renjun?

"Jadi namanya Hyojin. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan seorang pria yang sudah beristri!"

Renjun memekik. Ia mulai terlihat sangat kacau. Jeno menghela nafas berat. ia mulai merasa bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak tahu harus membela diri atau memberi penjelasan seperti apa. Yang dilakukannya hanya meletakkan kembali dasi berwarna merah hati itu dan mengambil yang satunya lagi. Berarti yang berwarna biru adalah pilihan Renjun. Jeno sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ia mengeluarkan dasi itu dari kotaknya dan melingkarkan di lehernya.

"Aku suka yang ini."

Jeno berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang riang, ia berusaha untuk tidak menganggap Hyojin sebagai masalah meskipun ia tahu itu adalah masalah bagi Renjun.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu."

Renjun bersuara lagi. Ia seolah-olah sedang tidak peduli dengan usaha Jeno untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Apakah kau mencintainya? Saat menikah denganku kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu jika aku tidak mencintainya."

Jawaban yang tidak bisa Renjun mengerti tapi dirinya ingin mengetahui hal lain.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah sama besarnya dengan cintamu kepadanya?"

Jeno terdiam lama, apakah ia mencintainya? Huang Renjun, sejak kapan ada di hatinya? Jeno tertarik kepada Renjun, kepada kelembutan yang ditunjukkannya, kepada caranya tersenyum, caranya bertanya. Jeno tertarik kepada cara Renjun menggodanya, semuanya. Tapi selama ini, Renjun memang belum pernah membekas di hatinya meskipun Jeno selalu berusaha menunjukkan cinta kepadanya. Apakah ia mencintai Renjun? Sejak kapan? Sejak pagi itu. Ya. Pagi itu Jeno jatuh cinta kepada Renjun, saat ia melihat Renjun menangis karena terbangun tanpa Jeno di sisinya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu"

Renjun tersenyum sinis. "Bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku…"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Besok kita bahas lagi karena sekarang aku ingin istirahat. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

Renjun beranjak dari sofa dan nyaris berbaring di atas tempat tidur saat mendengar pintu kamar diketuk. Jeno membuka pintu dan mendapati Taeyong hyung bersama Yuta hyung di depan pintu. Mereka sudah pulang? Kenapa secepat ini? Seharusnya masih ada beberapa hari lagi.

"Kami tidak bisa pergi lama-lama karena selalu memikirkan David." Taeyong mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya yang menjawab kebingungan Jeno dan Renjun.

"Maaf langsung ke kamar kalian, tadi Halmeoni menunjukkan kamar ini karena katanya David tidur bersama kalian."

Renjun berusaha tersenyum dan menjawab tidak masalah. Lalu Yuta segera bergerak tanpa kata-kata mengumpulkan semua barang-barang David dan menenteng tas-nya, ia mendekati David yang sepertinya terbangun karena keributan itu. David menangis.

"Mommy…Mommy…!" rengeknya.

Yuta segera menggendong David dan berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil anaknya. Tapi David tidak mau diam. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah Renjun sambil terus menjerit memanggil-manggilnya dengan sebutan Mommy. Jadi yang David maksud sebagai Mommy adalah Renjun? Taeyong dan Jeno saling pandang. Renjun merasa iba dan mendekat kepada Yuta.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya sebentar?"

Renjun tidak membutuhkan persetujuan. Kedua tangannya langsung mengambil alih David dari ibunya dan menggendongnya penuh kasih sayang. Renjun membelai punggung David lembut. Ia bisa melihat kecemburuan Yuta karena itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" Tanyanya kasar.

Yuta kembali mengambil alih David dan berkata pada Taeyong. "Aku tidak suka padanya. Ayo kita pergi!"

Taeyong mengucapkan kata maaf pada Renjun dan mengikuti Yuta pergi. Sekarang Renjun tahu mengapa Yuta sangat membencinya, karena Yuta mungkin berfikir Renjun adalah pria jahat yang merebut suami orang dan sebagai sesama istri, Yuta pasti ikut merasakan penderitaan Hyojin, iparnya yang lain.

Hati Renjun disesaki perih yang luar biasa, ia memandangi David yang terus memanggil-manggil Renjun dengan sebutan Mommy sambil terus menggapai-gapai ke arahnya.

.

.

Renjun masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Kedua tangannya mendekap telinga dan berusaha untuk tidak perduli pada panggilan Jeno di luar sana. Semalam dirinya tidur di kamar tamu dan meninggalkan Jeno di kamarnya sendirian. Jeno bertanya apakah sikap Renjun seperti itu karena David pergi atau karena dirinya.

Apakah Renjun marah hanya karena dasi? Mengapa Jeno masih bertanya? Mengapa dia tidak peka terhadap keadaan Renjun? Seharusnya Jeno tidak perlu bertanya dan mengerti tentang kekecewaan yang Renjun rasakan saat ini. Tapi Renjun tidak mau mendengar kata-kata apapun dari Jeno. Ia selalu menolak setiap kali Jeno berusaha memberi penjelasan.

Bukan karena Renjun tidak bisa memaafkan Jeno. Renjun hanya tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, karena ia berfikir Jeno sekarang pasti sedang mempermasalahkan semua barang-barang yang pernah Renjun beli dengan uangnya. Karena itu Renjun menggantinya, ia meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas ranjang mereka bersama surat yang memberitahukan kalau semua itu untuk mengganti apapun yang Renjun habiskan selama ini.

Renjun tidak membawa barang apapun dari kamarnya, hanya beberapa lembar pakaian lama untuk bekalnya selama ia tidur di kamar tamu. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menggunakan barang-barang yang dibeli dengan uang Jeno lagi.

Jeno sangat bertenaga untuk orang yang baru saja pulang kerja. Ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Renjun sekarang sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil Renjun. Renjun sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara Jeno. Akhirnya Renjun mengambil dompetnya dan menyelipkannya di saku celana jeans lalu membuka pintu kamar. Jeno terdiam saat melihat Renjun berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mau bicara."

"Aku mau pergi."

Renjun hanya menjawab dengan itu. Ia sangat berharap Jeno menarik lengannya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi, tapi Jeno tidak melakukannya. Jeno tidak seperti laki-laki di film-film yang berusaha menahan pasangannya ketika pasangannya mencoba pergi meninggalkannya. Apa semua ini karena Jeno belum benar-benar mencintai Renjun? Entahlah.

Selama ini Jeno selalu menyalahkan Yukhei dan melupakan kesalahannya sendiri. Dia tidak suka melihat Renjun berdekatan dengan Yukhei sedangkan Jeno sendiri tanpa diketahui Renjun malah sudah beristri.

Renjun berjalan tak tentu arah, sepanjang perjalanan itu air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia ingin marah, ingin sekali berteriak, tapi akhirnya yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya hanya isakan. Ia akan kehilangan Jeno, mungkin dirinya akan membiarkan Jeno kembali kepada istrinya...

Langkah demi langkah Renjun lalui tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tanpa Renjun sadari ia kini berada tepat di depan café baru Yukhei dan terpaku melihat Yukhei yang berdiri memandangnya dengan tatapan heran di balik dinding kaca. Renjun mendekat perlahan-lahan, seharusnya dulu dia tidak meninggalkan Yukhei, seharusnya dia memilih Yukhei dan tetap setia kepadanya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Jeno?" Yukhei bertanya.

Renjun mengangguk, air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Melihat keadaan Renjun, Yukhei sepertinya tahu kalau ia sedang bermasalah dengan Jeno. Jadi firasatnya benar dengan mendatangi Yukhei. Dulu Renjun selalu menemui Yukhei setiap kali ada masalah karena hanya Yukhei tempat ternyaman untuk berbagi.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Kita bicarakan di dalam."

Renjun mengangguk lagi. Langkah demi langkahnya berjalan sangat pelan mengikuti Yukhei menuju lantai dua café-nya. Ada sebuah ruangan di sana. Seperti sebuah apartemen yang lengkap dengan ruang tengah, ruang makan, kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Di sini Yukhei tinggal sendiri.

Renjun duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah Yukhei menyalakan televisi. Acaranya sedang menayangkan acara komedi, tapi komedi di sana tidak cukup untuk membuat Renjun tertawa dan melupakan masalahnya, ia malah semakin sedih karena merasa aneh. Renjun tahu kalau acaranya sangat lucu dan menyenangkan, ia ingin tertawa tapi tidak bisa tertawa.

Yukhei datang kembali dan duduk di sampingnya lalu memberikan segelas teh hangat kepada Renjun. Renjun berusaha tersenyum dan menerimanya. Ia meminum tehnya seteguk dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Yukhei mengecilkan volume televisi dengan remote lalu memandang Renjun dengan serius.

"Kalian bertengkar karena apa?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar. Aku yang menghindar, aku menyesal menikah dengannya dan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku senang mendengarmu mengatakan itu."

Renjun mematung, Yukhei senang dengan itu? Apa ia masih memiliki perasaan cinta kepadanya? Renjun semakin merasa bersalah pada Yukhei. Jeno sudah membuat Renjun yang lugu menjadi pria paling jahat di dunia, Jeno sudah membuat Renjun berubah, sangat berubah dan anehnya Renjun menikmatinya. Lee Jeno, laki-laki itu...

Renjun menunduk, sebulir air mata jatuh lagi di pipinya. Yukhei menyeka air mata di pipi Renjun dengan lembut lalu mereka bertatapan. Renjun tidak pernah seperti ini bersama Yukhei. Tidak pernah dalam suasana yang romantis seperti sekarang, tidak pernah sekalipun setelah menjalin hubungan serius selama setahun. Selang beberapa menit Yukhei mencium bibirnya. Renjun tidak membalas tapi Yukhei terus berusaha. Yukhei mulai meraba tubuhnya dan saat itu Renjun tersentak.

"Hentikan, Yukhei!"

"Maaf." Yukhei melepaskan pelukannya dan Renjun segera menjauh darinya. "Maaf, Renjun. Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Renjun menangis. Benar-benar menangis dan hanya terpaku di sudut sofa. Ia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan semua perasaannya dan berharap semua masalah ini tuntas saat ini juga. Yukhei sepertinya mengerti, dia diam untuk beberapa lama. Renjun akhirnya tertidur karena merasa lelah. Lelah menangisi segala kelemahannya dan menangisi segala kehidupannya.

.

.

Renjun terbangun setelah matahari yang menelisik melalui kisi-kisi jendela menyilaukan matanya. Wajahnya terasa panas karena cahaya alami siang. Ia membuka mata dan segera meraba tubuhnya. Ia bersyukur pakaiannya masih lengkap. Berarti ia dan Yukhei tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti yang dikhawatirkannya.

Renjun memandang berkeliling, Yukhei tidak ada di sana, bahkan ranjangnya sudah rapi dan bersih seperti tidak pernah tersentuh. Renjun bangkit dari sofa dan memandang jam di dinding. Sudah hampir siang, Yukhei pasti sudah sibuk di cafe-nya.

Sekarang sudah saatnya Renjun pulang, jika tidak Jeno dan Halmeoni pasti akan merasa khawatir. Entah mengapa ia memikirkan Jeno lagi. Renjun berfikir akan kembali kepada Jeno, berbicara baik-baik dan mendengarkan penjelasannya, kemudian membina semuanya dari awal lagi.

Renjun menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan dan melihat keadaan café yang sudah lumayan ramai. Yukhei mendatanginya, membuat Renjun berhenti bergerak dan memandangnya.

"Kau harus sarapan dulu."

Suara Yukhei terdengar sangat lembut, sama seperti kata maafnya semalam setelah ia mencium Renjun. Renjun menggeleng.

"Aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu ku antar."

"Tidak perlu."

Renjun berkata tegas dalam suara pelan, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku menemuimu."

"Kenapa? Karena tadi malam? Aku sudah minta maaf, kan? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya selama ini dan tadi malam benar-benar diluar kendali. Renjun, aku mencinta…"

"Ya, aku tahu kau mencintaiku." Renjun memotong. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah lagi berkata kalau dirinya mencintai Yukhei, Renjun sudah tidak mencintai Yukhei lagi, sudah lama. Dan Yukhei tidak bisa menuntut Renjun untuk mengatakan kalau Renjun juga mencintainya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa lagi kepadamu. Apa yang seharusnya ku berikan kepadamu sudah ku serahkan kepada orang lain."

"Renjun, kau…"

"Aku mencintai Jeno, Yukhei. Dan aku sudah memutuskan akan menunggunya kembali dengan setia meskipun dia sedang tidak setia."

Yukhei mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kau boleh datang lagi jika ada masalah."

"Aku tidak akan datang lagi." Jawab Renjun cepat. "Selamat tinggal."

Renjun berusaha pergi secepat mungkin, berharap sampai di rumahnya dengan segera. Tapi apa yang didapatnya begitu keluar dari café? Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya membuat Renjun terpaku. Jeno menamparnya di depan banyak orang. Orang-orang di café segera keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mengapa ini harus terjadi disaat Renjun berfikir untuk memperbaiki segalanya?

"Kau, pantas untuk mendapatkan itu." Jeno berdesis sinis. "Kau di sini semalaman? Aku menunggumu pulang! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidur dengannya? Kau masih mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang istri? Masih merasa berhak untuk marah karena Hyojin? Kita sama Renjun! Sama!"

Tangis Renjun meledak lagi dan dia benar-benar kesulitan untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi pada akhirnya Renjun bisa menahan getaran suaranya dan memandang mata Jeno dalam-dalam.

"Ya, aku berkhianat semalam. Jadi kembalilah kepada istrimu, aku tidak seperti dia yang bisa menunggu suaminya di rumah dengan tenang sementara suaminya sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain!"

Jeno menggertakkan giginya geram. Lalu Renjun pergi menggalkannya. Renjun mengakuinya. Dia berkhianat semalam, itu katanya. Mata Renjun beralih kepada Yukhei yang berdiri di depan café dan memandanginya.

Sebuah pukulan penuh emosi segera Jeno layangkan kepada Yukhei, sekali, dua kali, kemudian pukulan yang bertubi-tubi Jeno berikan, tapi Yukhei tidak melawan. Semua orang di cafe berusaha melerai, tapi Jeno masih terus menyerang Yukhei. Pada akhirnya lima orang yang memeganginya bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Tapi Jeno masih menunjukkan emosinya melalui kata-kata.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu mendekati Renjun!" Teriaknya. "Aku tidak membunuhmu waktu itu, tapi aku akan membunuhmu sekarang jika kau berani mendekatinya lagi!"

"Aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi tamparan itu tidak pantas untuk Renjun. Kau tidak pernah menampar Hyojin setiap kali memergokinya bercinta denganku. Lalu kenapa tamparan itu kau berikan kepada Renjun yang tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Jeno terpaku. Renjun tidak melakukan apa-apa, kata-kata itu terus menggema di kepalanya.

.

.

Renjun tidak keluar kamar, tidak berbicara, dan terus menghindar setiap kali Jeno berusaha membuka mulut. Jeno ingin meminta maaf tapi Renjun tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan. Setiap kali Renjun bersama Halmeoni adalah kesempatannya. Tapi Begitu melihat Jeno, Renjun langsung beranjak pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Jeno merasa semakin bersalah, terlebih saat melihat plester yang menutupi bekas tamparannya. Renjun

menutupinya dari Halmeoni, Renjun sedang berusaha menjaga perasaan wanita itu dan Jeno tidak mungkin menghancurkannya begitu saja.

Kali ini Jeno berusaha mendekati Renjun di meja makan, dia sedang makan siang dengan tidak berselera. Jika bukan karena Halmeoni mungkin Renjun tidak akan menyentuh makanan sama sekali.

"Renjun." Jeno berujar pelan.

Renjun tidak memandangnya dan hampir berdiri untuk segera pergi. Tapi Jeno berusaha menahannya dengan kata-kata. "Aku akan keluar kota sore ini."

Hanya sesaat, begitu kata-kata Jeno selesai diucapkan Renjun kembali menjauh. Jeno menghela nafas berat dan memandang Halmeoni yang memperhatikan mereka. Halmeoni pasti merasa heran dengan kelakuan mereka beberapa hari ini.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Jeno mengangguk. "Masalah diantara kalian aku tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi tepatilah janjimu untuk tidak menyakitinya. Sekarang susul dia, Renjun perlu dibujuk. Dia anak pertama jadi sedikit labil dan keras kepala." Kata-kata Halmeoni menghadirkan kembali semangat Jeno.

Setelah mengucapkan kata permisi Jeno menyusul Renjun ke kamar tamu dimana Renjun tidur selama ini. Tapi Renjun tidak ada di sana, pintu kamar tamu juga dalam keadaan terbuka. Apa Renjun pergi lagi? Jeno merasa kalau kaki-kakinya melemah. Renjun marah kepadanya karena Hyojin dan Jeno menambahnya dengan tamparan itu. Dia maklum jika Renjun tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja.

Jeno kembali ke kamarnya, ia harus berangkat sore ini juga dan mungkin baru akan kembali besok. Hari tanpa Renjun bertambah, Jeno hampir merasa kalau dirinya akan mati karena hal ini. Tapi begitu membuka pintu kamar, Jeno hampir terlonjak senang. Renjun ada di sana, sedang menyiapkan pakaiannya dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Renjun sedang menyiapkan keperluannya untuk berangkat ke luar kota, dari mulai sabun mandi, sikat gigi, parfum, jam tangan, ikat pinggang, bahkan dasi merah hati.

Jeno terbelalak. Renjun menyiapkan dasi pemberian Hyojin bersama pakaiannya? Apa Renjun ingin mengusirnya? Jeno mendekat secepat yang dia bisa lalu mengambil dasi itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Aku tidak mau memakai ini!"

Renjun diam, tidak memandangnya, dengan cekatan ia memasukkan barang-barang milik Jeno ke dalam tas. Jeno berusaha membantu tapi Renjun selalu menepis tangannya. Saat Jeno mengambil dasi pemberian Renjun di lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, Renjun bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak peduli. Renjun sudah mulai melunak, tapi dia masih membuat Jeno putus asa.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Jeno.

"Masih." Renjun masih tidak memandangnya. Renjun masuk ke kamar mandi dan keluar membawa handuk baru.

"Jangan pakai handuk hotel. Pakai ini saja."

"Aku akan ke rumah eomma-ku. Ada acara keluarga. Seharusnya aku mengajakmu…"

"Ajak saja istrimu." Potong Renjun masih dengan suara datarnya.

"Sampai kapan akan begini? Kau juga istriku."

"Aku yang kedua, aku tidak bisa menuntut banyak. Setelah ini kembalilah ke rumahmu sehari atau dua hari. Dia sedang hamil besar dan pasti sangat membutuhkanmu." Renjun menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dan berjalan ke pintu, tapi sebelum membuka pintu ia berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau perlu bekal? Atau mau makan di luar?" Jeno terpaku sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Kau akan menyiapkan bekal untukku?" Renjun tidak menjawab.

Renjun berjalan ke dapur dan Jeno mengikutinya. Dia sedang sibuk membuatkan sesuatu. Satu jam kemudian sekotak bibimbap sudah rapi diletakkan di kotak bekal berwarna hijau zamrud. Renjun memberikannya kepada Jeno dan mengusahakan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Jeno tahu senyuman itu sangat sulit bagi Renjun, dia sedang tidak ingin tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Aku menunggumu disini."

.

.

Pagi ini Renjun terbangun dengan nafas yang berat. Ia tertidur dengan sisa-sisa kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menangis. Saat berusaha bangun, Renjun merasakan lemas yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun dan kembali berbaring dengan tenang, tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin tapi dirinya banyak berkeringat.

Renjun melirik meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur dan menemukan baskom plastik putih dengan handuk yang sebagian tersampir keluar. Renjun menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing, dan terkejut saat mendengar deritan pintu dibuka. Halmeoni masuk, menyentuh keningnya kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Kau sudah mulai membaik. Panas tubuhmu sudah normal." Ujar Halmeoni penuh kasih.

Renjun memandang Halmeoni. "Aku sedang sakit?"

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di dalam kamar mandi. Saat itu aku sedang membereskan kamar sebelah jadi aku bisa mendengar bunyi saat kau terjatuh. Kau terjatuh cukup keras, kepalamu sampai terluka."

Tangan Renjun spontan terangkat berusaha menyentuh kepalanya dan ia mendapati perban di dahinya. Renjun kembali menurunkan tangannya kemudian memandang jam dinding yang berada di atas rak buku di dekat pintu. Jam sepuluh malam.

Renjun berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik kalau dia bangun dari tempat tidur kemudian jatuh di kamar mandi. Yang ia rasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa.

"Halmeoni tidak memberi tahu Jeno, kan?"

"Tentu saja…" Kata-kata Halmeoni terpotong oleh bunyi derap langkah yang berhenti di depan pintu. Jeno ada di sana sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur untuk Renjun.

Halmeoni menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tentu saja aku memberi tahunya. Aku tahu kalau kalian sedang punya masalah, tapi kalau ada kejadian seperti ini mana mungkin dia tidak diberi tahu. Sekarang istirahatlah." Halmeoni berusaha tersenyum lalu keluar kamar meninggalkan Renjun dan Jeno.

Jeno agak sedikit ragu untuk mendekat, ia hanya bisa memandang Renjun yang mengalihkan wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak memandang dirinya. Mungkin Renjun masih menyimpan sedikit rasa kesal dan tidak mau berada di dekatnya. Namun Jeno tetap memberanikan diri untuk mendekat kemudian meletakkan bubur di atas meja, lalu tersenyum kepada Renjun.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan apa-apa hari ini. Aku akan ada di luar jika kau membutuhkanku."

Jeno berdiri kembali kemudian terdiam sejenak, membiarkan Renjun sendiri mungkin lebih baik. Ia berharap Renjun akan menahannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Renjun hanya diam dan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Putus asa, itu yang Jeno rasakan saat ini.

Pagi ini Jeno memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena mendapat kabar tentang Renjun yang jatuh di kamar mandi. Seharian ini Jeno menjaga Renjun dan berharap saat Renjun bangun nanti dia ada di sampingnya. Sayangnya, saat Renjun tersadar, Jeno tidak ada di sisinya. Ia sedang menerima telepon penting dari klien. Jeno memutuskan untuk berbalik dan melangkah keluar.

"Kau tidak ingin menyuapiku? Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri." Renjun akhirnya bersuara.

Jeno berbalik lagi dan memandang Renjun lekat-lekat. Sebuah senyum lemah hadir di wajah Renjun meskipun hanya sekilas.

"Atau paling tidak, bantulah aku duduk dulu."

"Aku fikir kau masih marah padaku."

Jeno mendekat kemudian membantu Renjun duduk. Memangku nampan yang berisi mangkuk bubur lalu menyuapi Renjun secara perlahan-lahan. Meskipun tidak banyak bicara Renjun sudah bisa tersenyum kepadanya, dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat Jeno merasa lega.

"Sudah, aku sudah kenyang." Renjun berkata pelan dengan suaranya yang tidak bertenaga saat Jeno menyodorkan sendok bubur yang kesekian kepadanya.

Jeno mengembalikan sendok itu ke dalam mangkuk dan meletakkan nampan di atas sofa, lalu kembali duduk di dekat Renjun. Jeno tersenyum kemudian menatap Renjun cukup lama. Merasa tidak tahan terus-terusan ditatap, Renjun akhirnya mendorong pipi Jeno sehingga menoleh ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu."

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau marah padaku beberapa hari belakangan ini. Lama-lama itu bisa membuatku gila."

"Kau langsung pulang dari rumah ibumu?"

Jeno mengangguk. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Wajahmu menyedihkan sekali, sudah punya luka memar masih bisa-bisanya berfikir untuk jatuh di kamar mandi."

"Aku hanya sedikit shock dan kelelahan. Kau sangat penuh misteri Tuan Lee. Aku tidak pernah bertanya siapa dirimu, tidak tahu siapa keluargamu dan juga tidak tahu kalau kau sudah beristri. Kalau aku sampai merebutmu dari istrimu, berarti aku orang yang jahat. Makanya aku sempat berfikir…"

"Renjun…" Jeno berujar sambil menutup mulut Renjun dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah Renjun bungkam, Jeno menurunkan tangannya dan beralih memandang Renjun.

"Berhentilah mengatakan kalau dirimu adalah orang jahat. Satu-satunya yang jahat di sini adalah aku. Kau tidak pernah merebutku dari Hyojin."

"Jangan katakan kalau kau yang mengejarku."

Jeno tersenyum sejenak. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Renjun memandang Jeno heran. Ekspresi Jeno yang sangat serius membuatnya merasa kalau sesuatu yang akan disampaikan Jeno bisa jadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Renjun," Jeno menyebut namanya lagi, membuat Renjun semakin ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya kita sama sekali belum menikah. Aku bukan suamimu seperti yang kau duga selama ini. Semuanya rencanaku dan Halmeoni. Aku minta maaf kepadamu, maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini."

Renjun terpaku. Dia belum menikah sama sekali? Astaga! "Maksudmu?"

Jeno tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Nafas Renjun mendadak sesak, ia memandangi Renjun lebih dalam lagi berharap kalau semuanya adalah dusta. Tapi kelihatannya Jeno serius tentang apa yang dikatakannya.

Jeno bukan suaminya? Berarti Renjun tidak punya hak apa-apa terhadap Jeno? Hatinya sedih, sangat. Kemungkinannya untuk kehilangan Jeno lebih besar sekarang. Sebulir air mata menetes lagi. Renjun memukul dada Jeno dengan tenaga yang seadanya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan semua ini? Jadi semua yang kau katakan selama ini semuanya bohong? Aku sudah menyerahkan diriku kepadamu dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, semua ini cepat atau lambat akan terbongkar, dan…" Kali ini Renjun yang terpaku, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Renjun mendekap telinganya.

Renjun tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Tapi Jeno belum selesai mengatakan semuanya. Jeno berusaha melepaskan telinga Renjun dari kungkungan telapak tangannya sendiri. Meskipun pada awalnya menolak, Renjun tetap membiarkan Jeno menarik tangannya. Renjun memejamkan mata, air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Dia terus menangis belakangan ini dan itu membuatnya sangat lelah.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau menganggapku jahat. Aku memang jahat. Menikah denganmu karena tujuan buruk. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja kepadaku, kalau kau mau mengusirku juga aku akan menerimanya. Tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

Renjun membuka matanya perlahan. "Jadi kau benar bukan siapa-siapaku? Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkan Yukhei dan menikah denganmu. Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menikah denganmu, berarti tidak juga meninggalkan Yukhei kan? Yukhei bilang kalau kau datang kepadanya dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menikah denganmu, kemudian dia mempercayainya. Kenapa Halmeoni juga bisa melakukan ini? Kalian benar-benar jahat."

"Jangan salahkan Halmeoni, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku sudah menikah. Dia benar-benar menginginkan rumah tangga kita ini nyata."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan dengan yakin kalau kau mencintaiku. Padahal…" Renjun berhenti berkata-kata, isakannya mulai intens dan Renjun mulai kesulitan berbicara.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau sudah menangis terus selama beberapa hari ini."

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku sudah mulai menerimamu, mulai bisa mencintaimu, tapi mengapa kejadiannya malah seperti ini?" Jantung Jeno berdegup. Untuk pertama kalinya Renjun mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Jeno.

Dan kali ini Jeno tidak akan ragu dan terdiam seperti dulu, dia juga akan mengatakannya dengan yakin. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Bahu Renjun berguncang, tapi tangisannya tidak sekencang seperti semula. Perlahan-lahan suara tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya menghalus. Jeno memandang Renjun dengan lemah. Hubungan tidak normal ini akan diubah menjadi normal. Rumah tangga yang tidak nyata ini akan segera menjadi nyata. Apa yang harus Jeno lakukan? Mengikuti kata hatinya?

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Renjun dan berubah menjadi panas saat Renjun menolak untuk melepaskannya. Renjun menangis lagi, Jeno bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat disela-sela ciuman mereka. Tapi di saat Jeno ingin melepaskan cumbuannya Renjun masih menolak, tidak ingin dilepas. Renjun membalas cumbuan Jeno dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ciuman itu semakin panas dan pada akhirnya Jeno juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Renjun. Dia tidak ingin lepas. Huang Renjun tidak boleh lepas darinya.

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang lebih besar lagi." Desis Jeno setelah berhasil menolak hasratnya dan melepaskan diri dari Renjun.

Sangat berat baginya karena Jeno merindukan Renjun dengan teramat sangat setelah semua pertengkaran ini. Jeno ingin melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman, tapi bagaimana bisa jika Renjun bertindak seolah-olah dirinya sedang menyiksa diri dengan hal ini.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu saja." Jeno lagi-lagi mengusahakan sebuah senyuman sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Tinggallah." Suara Renjun yang parau terdengar sangat melegakan hati Jeno. Renjun memintanya untuk tinggal.

"Biarkan aku menjadi istrimu lagi malam ini."

Jeno kembali duduk dan memandang Renjun yang sedang menghapus air matanya, dia kelihatan lebih kuat. Renjun berhasil membuat Jeno menahan nafas saat tangan-tangan lemahnya mulai melucuti pakaian yang dikenakannya satu persatu.

Jeno tidak bisa menolak karena ia juga sangat menginginkan Renjun, sangat merindukannya. Sebisa mungkin Jeno membantu Renjun saat ia kesulitan hingga akhirnya Renjun kini berdiri di hadapannya tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Jeno memandangi Renjun beberapa saat, ia mengaguminya.

Bagi Jeno, Renjun sudah sangat sempurna dan tidak perlu polesan apa-apa lagi untuk membuatnya menggoda, seperti yang pernah ia katakan sebelumnya. Jeno yang straight tergoda dengan tubuh Renjun sejak pertama kali melihatnya, sejak tanpa sengaja di pagi itu selimut Renjun tersingkap dan Jeno menjadi kelaparan. Sekarang bukan hanya tubuh, jiwa raganya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Renjun menggenggam tangan Jeno, meletakkannya di dada sejajar dengan jantungnya sehingga Jeno bisa merasakan betapa jantung Renjun bergerak dalam ritme yang luar biasa seakan-akan bisa berhenti kapan saja. Ia menanti dalam ketegangan yang sama.

Jeno mulai membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya kemudian mulai mencumbu Renjun dengan lembut, ia sedang melarung dahaga dengan itu. Sayangnya sebuah ciuman di bibir saja belum cukup. Jeno menelusuri semuanya, menjelajahi segalanya. Mulai dari kening, kelopak mata, hidung, hingga ia kembali ke bibir dan berpagutan cukup lama di sana. Sayangnya itu juga belum cukup. Semakin ia berusaha melepas dahaga, maka Jeno semakin merasa kehausan.

Jeno ingin menyentuh Renjun tanpa satu jengkal pun yang terlewatkan. Dan dengan ciumannya, Jeno berhasil membuat Renjun hampir menanjak ke titik pemuasannya. Tidak bisa. Jeno tidak akan membiarkan Renjun klimaks tanpa dirinya, ia ingin merasakannya bersama untuk kali ini dan untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Mesra dan manis, itu yang Renjun rasakan.

Kali ini Jeno bergerak di dalam dirinya dengan sangat perlahan, tidak menggebu-gebu atau terburu-buru. Berkali-kali Jeno menghujani wajah Renjun dengan ciuman dan Renjun berusaha keras untuk membalasnya dengan yang lebih dan lebih. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar hanya tertuju pada Jeno dan ingin bertindak egois dengan memiliki Jeno selamanya.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi?" Ucapan Renjun yang dilontarkan dengan nada suara ragu itu benar-benar bergema dalam telinga Jeno beberapa kali yang tidak terhingga.

Renjun sepertinya tidak ingin berhenti dan Jeno juga sama tidak bisa berhenti, hingga pada akhirnya alasan untuk berhenti itu hadir setelah tubuh Renjun mengejang untuk kesekian kalinya. Jeno berusaha bergerak lebih intens untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Ia berhasil membuat Renjun tidak bisa menahan erangannya selama beberapa menit.

Pada akhirnya mereka masih tidak ingin terlerai, Renjun memejamkan matanya saat kening Jeno bertemu dengan keningnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan merasa hampir mati karena hal ini.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi?" Renjun berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

Jeno terbelalak. Lagi? Renjun sudah sangat kelelahan dan Jeno mengetahui itu. Seandainya bisa ia ingin melakukannya lagi, tapi bagaimana dengan Renjun? Dia bahkan sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat lelah, sayang." Jeno memeluk Renjun erat, semuanya mulai meregang hanya tersisa desahan nafas yang masih berusaha untuk mereka tenangkan.

"Sejujurnya aku juga sangat lelah." Bisik Renjun lagi. "Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau aku ingin cepat hamil, dan aku baru tahu kalau itu bohong. Namun sekarang aku benar-benar menginginkannya, ingin bisa mengandung anakmu seperti wanita itu, ingin jadi milikmu dan satu-satunya…"

"Hentikan. Jangan mengungkit tentang itu lagi di saat seperti ini. Aku juga menginginkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Jadi usahaku malam ini berhasil?"

Kedua alis Jeno menyatu. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang menggodamu. Bukankah seorang suami akan meninggalkan istrinya karena tergoda oleh orang lain? Malam ini apakah aku sudah cukup menggoda? Cukup untuk membuatmu meninggalkan istrimu dan datang kepadaku?"

Jeno tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Renjun sekali lagi. "Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menginginkannya."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah memelukku, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan sangat ingin istirahat. Aku lelah sekali. Tapi aku takut kalau aku tidur malam ini akan terlewati begitu saja."

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Sekarang tidurlah, kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras."

Renjun mengangguk perlahan saat Jeno membelai kepalanya. Dia sangat lelah, teramat sangat. Bukan hanya karena usaha kerasnya untuk bercinta malam ini. Tapi juga lelah untuk segalanya.

.

.

 **'Aku** **mencintaimu** , **sangat** **mencintaimu.'**

Seulas senyum hadir di bibir Jeno. Ia mendengar suara Renjun mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis itu untuknya hingga Jeno ingin segera membuka mata dan melihat wajahnya. Tapi begitu matanya terbuka lebar, Jeno tidak menemukan siapa pun, tidak ada Renjun seperti harapannya. Kamar ini kosong, benar-benar kosong dan hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Jeno mengingat-ingat apakah ia bermimpi? Atau suara itu hanya berasal dari benaknya? Tapi jelas-jelas tadi dia seperti mendengar suara Renjun. Jeno memandangi dirinya dari cermin dan berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau semua itu bukan hanya khayalan semata. Ia dan Renjun semalam sudah bercinta dan begitu bangun pagi ia ingin melihat Renjun ada di sisinya, meskipun nyatanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

Sebersit perasaan sedih tertoreh, dan Jeno mengerti mengapa pada saat itu Renjun menangis setelah terbangun tanpa ia di sisinya. Perasaan yang sama juga dirasakan Jeno, sangat sakit, seolah-olah ada yang menusuk jantungnya saat ini juga. Jeno menghela nafas berat saat kembali pada kenyataan dan menjauhi mimpi.

Bunyi ribut-ribut di luar semakin mempercepat kembalinya Jeno ke dunia nyata. Jeno tersadar dan baru mengerti mengapa Renjun tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia sedang mengamuk di luar sana kepada Halmeoninya dan mempersalahkan wanita tua itu atas segala hal yang terjadi padanya. Jeno mendekat ke pintu dengan gugup karena ini pertama kali dirinya melihat Renjun lepas kendali. Renjun sangat marah, sangat benci, seolah-olah seluruh dunia sedang memusuhinya.

Jeno terkesiap saat Renjun tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa sebilah pisau dapur. Beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya Renjun berlari ke kamar mandi setelah mendengar suara Halmeoni yang menyusulnya, ia melewati Renjun begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Renjun, tolonglah." Suara Halmeoni terdengar mengiba.

Keduanya bersikap seolah-olah Jeno tidak berada di sana dan Jeno hanya mematung tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Renjun ingin mati. Motivasi yang entah datang dari mana. Mata pisau yang tajam itu sudah bersiap menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ada gunanya ia hidup, semua yang ada pada dirinya sudah rusak dan ia tidak ingin merusak orang lain karena ini. Ini semua salah Halmeoni, salah Jeno. Tidak, semuanya salah Yukhei. Tinggal setengah inchi lagi, tapi tangan Renjun seperti membeku, ia terlalu takut untuk mati.

"Kalau begitu aku menyesal mengatakannya kepadamu." Halmeoni masih mengiba. "Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu Renjun. Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menikah dengan Jeno dalam arti sesungguhnya."

Renjun membanting pisaunya sehingga menyentuh wastafel dan menyebabkan retakan kecil. Tangan-tangannya segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menatap Halmeoninya kaku. Sampai detik ini Halmeoni tidak tahu kalau Jeno sudah beristri. Sejenak kemudian tangis Renjun meledak diiringi teriakan kesalnya.

"Renjun, tenanglah…" Halmeoni masih berusaha membujuknya. Tidak bisa, Renjun sudah tidak bisa dibujuk lagi.

"Keluar!" Teriaknya. "Keluar dari kamarku!"

Halmeoni tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Perasaan sedih dan sakit mungkin sudah mencabik-cabiknya. Meskipun sedikit tidak rela Halmeoni masih menuruti permintaan Renjun untuk keluar dari kamarnya, dan Jeno hanya menatap nanar saat wanita itu membuka pintu kamar kemudian keluar. Jeno mendekati Renjun yang terpaku, ia ingin menenangkannya. Tapi Renjun terlihat sangat asing, ia seperti bukan orang yang dikenalnya selama ini.

"Kau mengusir Halmeonimu di rumahnya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu." Desis Jeno.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, ini urusan keluargaku. Sekarang kembalilah ke rumahmu. Aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing di kamarku."

Untuk kata-kata yang satu itu Jeno benar-benar terperangah. Renjun baru saja mengusirnya. Tapi semalam mereka baru saja bercinta dan Renjun bahkan mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintai Jeno. Sekarang Renjun bertindak seolah-olah Jeno adalah orang asing?

"Kau tidak akan keluar?!" Renjun berteriak lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang keluar!" Renjun pergi menjauh, ia berlari keluar dari rumah dengan masih mengenakan piyamanya.

Jeno membeku sejenak melihat kepergian Renjun, ia bisa melihat dari jendela kamarnya saat Renjun berlari keluar pagar.

"Dia benar-benar pergi." Desis Jeno frustasi.

.

.

Satu jam, satu hari, satu minggu. Renjun benar-benar menghilang. Jeno rasanya ingin mati, ingin juga menghilang. Sayangnya kehidupan menuntutnya untuk terus ada, untuk terus mencari Renjun karena Halmeoni meminta bantuannya, untuk terus bertanya kepada siapa saja yang ditemuinya dan sekiranya bisa membantu memberitahu di mana Renjun berada.

Renjun bahkan tidak kembali ke keluarganya di China. Nama Huang Renjun juga tidak terdaftar sebagai orang yang meninggalkan Korea untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Renjun masih di sini, di negara yang sama dengannya, hanya saja entah di mana. Mungkinkah Renjun masih bersamanya, memandanginya di suatu tempat yang Jeno tidak ketahui? Jeno juga tidak terlalu berani berharap.

"Kau masih belum menemukannya?"

Taeyong berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Jeno karena Hyojin ada di ruangan yang sama meskipun tidak sedang bergabung bersama mereka. Jeno menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Apalagi yang harus ku lakukan, Hyung? Aku sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan memanfaatkannya untuk balas dendam pada Yukhei. Dia laki-laki yang baik."

"Dan kau sangat merindukannya?"

"Ada yang lebih besar lagi selain perasaan rindu. Aku ingin menyerah, ingin berkonsentrasi pada rumah tanggaku yang mulai membaik. Tapi Renjun meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa informasi, ayah dan ibunya juga sama khawatirnya. Renjun tidak bisa dihubungi dan semuanya salahku."

Taeyong menggeleng tak habis pikir. Ia sudah mengatakan kepada Jeno sebelumnya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Kesalahan Hyojin dan Yukhei tidak seharusnya dilampiaskan kepada Renjun. Renjun tidak tahu apa-apa selain rasa cintanya kepada Yukhei.

"Kau sudah menidurinya? Dia kelihatan frustasi dengan itu?" Kali ini Jeno mengangguk samar. "Sudah ku bilang hati-hati!" Ujar Taeyong agak lantang.

Ia melirik pada Hyojin yang berhenti memasak sejenak untuk memperhatikan mereka. Taeyong berusaha memberikan sebuah senyuman dan mengatakan kepada Hyojin kalau mereka hanya membicarakan masalah bisnis.

Apa yang dilakukan Jeno, Taeyong ikut andil dalam rencananya. Ikut membujuk Halmeoni dan meyakinkan kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada cucunya. Juga ikut merahasiakan motif Jeno yang sebenarnya untuk mendekati Renjun. Motif yang sebenarnya juga karena Hyojin, bukan hanya Yukhei. Semuanya, termasuk rencana pada malam naas di mana Renjun mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan laki-laki asing tanpa sehelai benangpun juga merupakan rencananya. Tapi Taeyong memastikan kalau malam itu Renjun tidak ditelanjangi oleh siapapun, Halmeoninya sendiri yang membuka pakaiannya.

"Kau berjanji kepada Halmeoni untuk tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'."

"Bagaimana bisa aku menahannya? Aku 'kelaparan', 'kehausan', aku merindukan hal-hal yang seharusnya kudapatkan dari istriku."

Jeno diam sejenak lalu membasahi bibirnya, sejurus kemudian ia bisa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya. Pada awalnya hanya bermesraan, lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika dia yang memintanya? Kalau aku menolak, dia akan curiga dengan pernikahan ini. Lagi pula saat itu aku juga terbawa suasana."

"Halmeoni tahu tentang ini?"

Jeno menggeleng. "Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres. Menurutnya, Renjun hanya marah karena sangat banyak orang yang membohonginya tentang pernikahan palsu ini. Seharusnya ia menikah dengan Yukhei dan seterusnya."

Taeyong tahu ada perasaan dalam setiap kata-kata yang Jeno ucapkan, ada sebersit kekesalan karena harus kembali kepada Hyojin, ada rasa sedih karena tidak menemukan Renjun, tidak bisa menikmati cintanya, tidak bisa memandang wajahnya, dan…

"Sejak kapan kau mencintainya?" Taeyong berbisik. "Kalian baru bersama selama dua minggu, sangat cepat untukmu jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Apa yang membuatmu mencintainya?"

Jeno sendiri tidak yakin. Ia tertarik sejak awal dirinya melihat Renjun bersama dengan laki-laki yang paling dibencinya, Yukhei. Hampir setengah tahun yang lalu saat Jeno memendam kekecewaan karena wanita yang menikah dengannya ternyata selalu pergi bersama laki-laki itu. Wanita yang berusaha dicintainya semenjak mereka dijodohkan selalu bersama dengan Yukhei dan kerap kali tidak pulang.

Jeno selalu berusaha memaklumi Hyojin, juga semua perselingkuhannya dengan Yukhei. Tapi saat Jeno memergoki Hyojin membawa perselingkuhannya ke rumah, Jeno tidak bisa memaafkannya lagi. Yukhei berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, menyentuh tubuh yang seharusnya Jeno sentuh.

Dan semua kebencian itu bertambah saat Hyojin memohon untuk mengizinkan hubungannya dengan Yukhei. Tentu saja Jeno menolak, tapi Hyojin tidak mau menyerah. Dalam beberapa penyelidikan yang Jeno lakukan, ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Yukhei dan Hyojin sudah berhubungan sangat lama.

Mereka bertindak seolah-olah cinta mereka adalah cinta sejati yang tidak bisa menyatu karena alasan klasik; Statusekonomi. Hyojin yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya karena laki-laki yang dicintainya ternyata hanya seorang pemuda miskin yang mencoba peruntungannya di Seoul sebagai pelayan cafe, dan perlahan bisa menanjak dan memiliki sebuah cafe sendiri. Sayangnya bagi keluarga Hyojin hal itu sama sekali belum cukup. Tapi apapun alasannya, Hyojin tidak seharusnya menyakiti Jeno.

Hyojin yang salah dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa cintanya kepada Yukhei juga ternyata sudah dikhianati. Yukhei mencintai orang lain, mencintai Huang Renjun, pria yang lebih dikasihinya melebihi siapapun. Seorang pria yang ingin dinikahinya, dibawanya untuk menjalin hidup bersama.

Setiap kali Jeno melihat Renjun bersama Yukhei, Jeno merasa kasihan padanya. Ia merasa Renjun adalah pria lemah yang terjebak cintanya pada seorang pria brengsek bernama Wong Yukhei. Meskipun Yukhei mencintainya, namun laki-laki itu masih terus bersama Hyojin menikmati perselingkuhan mereka dan tidak tahu kapan akan berhenti.

Saat itulah Jeno tertarik pada pria lemah itu. Jeno ingin membalas sakit hatinya kepada Yukhei melalui Renjun. Ingin Yukhei juga merasakan apa yang Jeno rasakan; Bahwa pria yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya lebih memilih bersama orang lain. Saat itu juga Jeno mencari jalan keluar. Bukan dengan cara menggoda Renjun atau menjeratnya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditolak seperti ancaman. Jeno mendapatkan masukan ide brilian dari Taeyong dan dengan bantuan Taeyong juga mereka berhasil membujuk Halmeoni dengan membeberkan keburukan Yukhei bersama wanita lain tanpa memberi tahukan kalau wanita yang berselingkuh dengan Yukhei adalah istri Jeno.

Dan Jeno perlu menunggu waktu selama sebulan untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari Halmeoni, karena ia tahu bahwa Halmeoni tidak bisa membujuk Renjun begitu saja. Renjun malah semakin menunjukkan perlawanannya dengan mempercepat pernikahan mereka. Semua rencana sudah mereka atur dengan sangat baik. Meminta Haechan untuk bersekongkol, memutuskan hubungan Renjun dengan orangtuanya untuk sementara waktu, dan masih banyak lagi. Sehingga Renjun terjerat dalam sesuatu yang mau tidak mau harus disetujuinya; Pernikahan.

Namun sekarang bukan hanya Renjun yang terjebak, Jeno juga terjebak. Terjebak saat melihat tubuh indah Renjun setelah sekian lama ia kehilangan istrinya. Terjebak dengan perhatian Renjun bersama usahanya untuk menjadi partner yang baik, hal yang tidak pernah Jeno rasakan selama pernikahan bodohnya yang sudah berlangsung sekian lama. Jeno ingin memilih Renjun, akan memilihnya dan meninggalkan Hyojin apapun resikonya. Tapi begitu ia membulatkan tekadnya, Renjun sudah menghilang dan tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun.

Jeno sangat menderita, penderitaan yang lebih dirasakannya bila dibandingkan saat dirinya melihat Hyojin bersama Yukhei di atas ranjang. Jeno juga merasakan kesedihan, melebihi kesedihan saat ia melihat Renjun dengan matanya yang membengkak, melebihi kesedihan saat ia terbangun tanpa Renjun di sisinya setiap hari, juga sebuah rasa bersalah karena melampiaskan semua kebenciannya terhadap Hyojin dan Yukhei kepada Renjun.

.

.

Renjun membeku melihat Paspor dan Visanya. Ia akan berangkat ke Inggris dan tinggal di mana saja. Renjun sudah sangat lelah bersembunyi dan bekerja serabutan, Jeno bisa saja menemukannya sewaktu-waktu. Renjun merindukan ayahnya, ibunya, juga Chenle, adiknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa pulang ke China karena Jeno bisa saja mencarinya ke sana. Renjun begitu merindukan keluarganya dan ingin kembali, tapi kembali pada keluarganya hanya akan menambah kesedihannya.

Renjun bisa saja bertemu Halmeoni sewaktu-waktu, dan bertemu dengan neneknya itu akan membuatnya merasa dibodohi tiap detiknya. Renjun tidak ingin menemui siapapun yang terlibat dalam hal ini, baik Haechan, Yukhei, apalagi Jeno. Renjun tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun yang sudah menipunya dan membuatnya menyia-nyiakan waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Yukhei.

Tapi di sisi lain Renjun merasa lega setelah tahu mengapa Halmeoni dan Jeno bekerja sama untuk menjauhkannya dari Yukhei, ia merasa lebih lega. Walau bagaimanapun Renjun tetap harus berterimakasih, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanya pergi sejauh mungkin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A** / **N :**

 **Aku pakai OC karena nggak begitu tau idol cewek mana yg cocok sama Jeno maupun Yukhei.**

Maaf untuk update yg lama ini. Aku lagi lumayan sibuk soalnya. Maaf juga chap kemarin berantakan banget, soalnya bagian ending kemarin mendadak edit karena itu harusnya jadi 2 chap. Jadi, mengertilah ya, tapi udah aku benerin kok, meskipun kayanya masih banyak typo. Dan ini lagi-lagi 2 chap yg aku jadiin satu, dan chap depan adalah chap ending dari cerita ini.

Terimakasih untuk yg sudah favorite, follow dan review ff ini.

P.s : Aku ikut sedih makin ke sini makin banyak ff Jeno!Uke dan sedikitnya ff NoRen.

P.s.s : Aku suka warna rambut Renjun yg baru.

P.s.s.s : Thanks to Cube Ent. Triple H debut and BTOB new project. I'm very happy and so excited. I'm Cube stan btw, specially **Melody & Universe.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Husband**

.

.

Story by **Phoebe** **Maryand**

.

.

 **Cast**

Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun

 **Support Cast**

Halmeoni, Lee Haechan, Yukhei

And SMTown Member

 **Genre**

Romance, Married Life, Hurt/Comfrot, Family

 **Lenght**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

M

 **Summary**

Renjun yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan harus menghadapi kehidupan yang amat membingungkan ketika bangun tidur pada pagi hari. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau bangun dalam keadaan telanjang dan dalam pelukan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengaku menjadi suamimu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **Warning**

BxB, Typo(s), OOC, AU!MarriedLife

* * *

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **Fichael Choi/KM-FARA/ti,tokk,7/exxxoel/renjun23/Mastaxxx/Min Milly/ajeng04/tryss/chittaphon27/gilanghhun/Swag yoongi/araniyahadizab80044/Hara22/8ternity/Chandelight/ChiminChim.**

* * *

One Years Later

Bocah kecil itu menggapai-gapai memanggil ayahnya, ia ingin digendong dan dimanja. Tapi Jeno sama sekali tidak peduli dan membiarkan bocah itu menangis sendirian di sofa ruang tengah. Ia lebih memilih berjalan lurus ke meja makan tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Suara tangis bocah itu terdengar sangat keras, tapi sepertinya Jeno sama sekali tidak terganggu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jeno menyeruput kopinya dengan nikmat seolah-olah kehangatan yang ditimbulkan oleh kopinya membuat Jeno bisa melupakan segalanya. Setelah itu Jeno mulai mengambil roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang Almond lalu menggigitnya perlahan-lahan. Tangisan si kecil sudah begitu dinikmatinya seolah-olah itu adalah alunan musik yang sangat merdu yang membuatnya merasa senang.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangis bocah itu berhenti dan tiba-tiba saja bocah itu sudah berada di hadapannya dalam pelukan Hyojin. Wanita itu memberikan putranya sebotol susu hangat dan bocah itu melupakan penyebab tangisannya yang sangat hebat tadi.

"Aku sedang di kamar mandi, apa salahnya kau menemani Hyuk sebentar?" Hyojin menggerutu sambil terus bermain bersama Hyuk yang mulai mengeluarkan gelak kecil.

"Aku sudah rapi dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor. Bagaimana kalau dia buang air di pakaianku?"

"Kau tidak perlu menggendongnya, aku hanya memintamu menemaninya. Kau ini ayah macam apa?"

"Aku bukan ayahnya!" Desis Jeno dingin.

Hyojin membeku. Seharusnya ia tidak menuntut Jeno menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Hyuk. Jeno tidak bisa menerima putranya. Sejak Hyuk dilahirkan, Jeno sama sekali belum pernah menggendong anak itu dan membiarkan Hyojin mengurusi anaknya seorang diri. Hyojin juga harus berhenti bekerja agar bisa mengurusi Hyuk dengan baik karena ia tidak percaya dengan Baby Sitter. Hyojin tahu Jeno sama sekali tidak ingin memperbaiki rumah tangga mereka meskipun Hyojin selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuknya.

Selama setahun ini, Hyojin harus menerima segala perlakuan tidak peduli dari Jeno. Jeno juga bertindak seolah-olah Hyojin adalah penyakit, ia menolak tidur sekamar dengan Hyojin dan lebih memilih untuk menginap di hotel bersama wanita penghibur manapun yang ditemuinya. Hyojin bersalah, Jeno ingin membalasnya dan Hyojin berusaha menerimanya. Jeno memang tidak menyiksanya secara langsung, ia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya meskipun hanya sekedar untuk memukul. Hyojin meyakini jika lambat laun Jeno mungkin akan menerimanya kembali, tapi setelah setahun berlalu yang ia rasakan hanya penderitaan.

Jeno cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menyisakan roti dalam jumlah yang masih banyak, seolah-olah apapun yang dimakannya di rumah ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa membunuhnya. Hyojin sudah cukup bersabar dan tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Bisakah kau mencium Hyuk sebentar saja?" Hyojin memelas, ia paling benci memelas. Tapi dia sudah melakukan ini selama setahun, berharap Jeno merasa iba kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tahu kau marah, benci dan tidak suka. Kau boleh melampiaskannya kepadaku. Bila kau ingin menyiksaku aku juga akan menerimanya. Tapi jangan lakukan itu pada Hyuk. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dia sangat butuh kasih sayang seorang ayah."

"Kalau begitu bawa dia kepada ayahnya. Kau masih bertemu dengannya, kan?"

"Ya, tapi itu tidak seperti yang kau duga. Aku hanya bertemu Yukhei jika dia ingin melihat anaknya dan…"

"Kalau begitu bawa dia kepada ayahnya. Biarkan Hyuk bersama ayahnya, barulah aku akan memperhitungkan tawaranmu untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku akan melupakan perselingkuhanmu dengan laki-laki itu."

"Kau egois!" Hyojin mulai sesak. Ya, dia dan Yukhei memang berselingkuh. Tapi bukankah Jeno juga pernah melakukannya? Sekarang mengapa hanya dirinya yang dipersalahkan?

"Kau juga pernah melakukannya."

"Hentikan perdebatan ini, sebentar lagi kau mungkin akan berteriak-teriak di depan anakmu."

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Selain berpisah dari Hyuk apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jeno berbalik dan berjalan dengan pasti menuju pintu sambil berkata dengan datar.

"Sadarilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah bahagia bila bersamaku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa tersenyum seperti aku yang tidak bisa tersenyum."

"Baiklah, Lee. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi akan ku pastikan kalau kau akan menyesalinya."

.

.

London, One Day Later

"Aku menggunakan caramel buatanku sendiri. Aku pastikan ini lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan caramel botolan yang sering digunakan pegawaimu."

Renjun menyodorkan segelas Crème Brulee Latte ke hadapan Minseok, bibinya. Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum khasnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Minseok menghirup aroma Crème Brulee Latte buatan Renjun dalam-dalam lalu mencicipinya sedikit, sangat sedikit. Ia merasakan sesuatu dengan lidahnya sejenak lalu mencicipinya sekali lagi, sama sedikitnya dengan yang pertama. Lidah Minseok sangat tajam untuk apapun yang mengandung kopi, ia hanya perlu mencicipinya sedikit. Perlahan dan menikmatinya dengan penuh penghayatan adalah satu-satunya cara khas yang selalu Minseok gunakan.

"Lebih baik." Ujar Minseok pelan. "Tapi bagiku ini membawa perubahan besar pada cita rasanya. Ini luar biasa. Sayangnya, tidak akan ada banyak orang yang bisa membedakan Caramel instan dengan Caramel buatanmu sendiri."

Renjun mengangguk. "Bisakah kita menggunakan caramel buatanku saja? Meskipun bagi orang-orang tidak begitu membawa perubahan besar, aku pastikan itu tetap akan memberikan perbedaan dengan Coffe Shop lainnya di sepanjang Soho."

"Boleh juga, Tapi kalau kau melakukannya sendirian pasti akan kerepotan. Lagi pula kau tidak sedang bekerja di Café ini, kan? Aku senang kau membantuku, tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri?"

Renjun mengangkat bahu. Dia memang baru beberapa bulan bekerja di salah satu rumah Fashion sebagai Asisten desainer, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan itu sangat melelahkan dan seolah-olah itu bisa membunuhnya. Jika bukan karena pekerjaan itu adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang mau menerimanya tanpa ijazah, (itu juga karena Renjun berkenalan dengan Desainernya di cafe milik Minseok ini) ia yakin akan segera meninggalkan pekerjaan itu tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengajarkan pegawai-pegawaiku di dapur cara membuat Caramelmu ini? Aku akan memberi resepmu dengan harga yang pantas."

Renjun tersenyum senang. Ia akan mendapatkan uang meskipun tidak seberapa.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukannya jika ada uang tambahan sebagai pengajar selain dari uang kompensasi resep itu."

Kali ini Minseok tertawa lepas. "Kau sama seperti Jisung. Selalu meng-uangkan segala hal. Aku akan pergi mengantarkan Jisung kembali ke Korea. Tapi setelah itu aku harus membawa adikmu kemari. Kau tahu, kan? Chenle ingin kuliah di sini. Tapi bukankah kau sedang menghindari keluargamu?"

"Ahjumma belum pernah mengatakan apa-apa kepada eomma, kan?"

"Pamanmu juga belum tahu. Hanya aku yang tahu kau berada di London. Tapi setelah Chenle di sini, aku tidak yakin bisa merahasiakannya lebih lama lagi. Kembalilah Renjun, walau bagaimanapun keluarga sebaik-baiknya tempat kembali."

Renjun mendesah, ia harus bagaimana? Haruskah ia kembali pada keluarganya?

"Sepertinya aku butuh referensi untuk pindah."

"Kau butuh referensi? Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini."

Minseok mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan majalah bertajuk Paradise Group kepada Renjun. Majalah dengan tulisan hangul yang sangat dikenalnya. Renjun sempat berdiam diri sesaat lalu meraihnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Majalah ini dijual di London?"

"Kalau dijual di sini seharusnya tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea. Majalah itu aku dapat dari salah satu pelangganku, pagi ini kami bertemu di stasiun kereta bawah tanah."

Renjun mengangguk. Ia membuka lembaran pertama secara perlahan lalu mengamati bagian bawah halaman pertama. Pemimpin Paradise Group masih Lee Jeno, entah mengapa Renjun tiba-tiba merindukannya.

"Sorry, aku tidak bermaksud terlambat. Hanya saja ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan lamunan Renjun. Dengan senyum terbaiknya, Minseok menjawab 'bukan masalah'. Renjun menolehkan kepalanya dan menduga kalau yang datang adalah Paman Chanyeol yang selalu menjemput istrinya. Sayangnya bukan. Orang itu, orang yang baru saja Renjun fikirkan sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan terkesima. Jeno membuat majalah yang berada di genggaman Renjun terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Renjun, ada masalah? Apa kalian saling kenal?" Suara Minseok menggema.

Renjun tersadar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lalu tersenyum diiringi sebuah gelengan halus.

"Tidak, hanya mirip dengan seseorang. Ahjumma, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus segera kembali bekerja."

Renjun membungkukkan badannya kepada Minseok dan melewati Jeno begitu saja. Kenapa bisa bertemu sekarang? Mengapa harus disaat seperti ini? Seharusnya Jeno tidak pernah muncul disaat Renjun sudah bisa menata hidupnya kembali.

"Renjun." Renjun mengerjapkan matanya, tiba-tiba Jeno sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menghadangnya.

Jantung Renjun nyaris melompat saat Jeno memanggil namanya, tapi ingatan buruk dimasa lalu menjalar dengan cepat menghancurkan segala kegembiraannya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Renjun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecut. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini setelah kau selesai bekerja. Kau tidak perlu takut karena aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar saja."

Renjun menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, berusaha untuk terlihat sedang berfikir. Kemudian segera mengangkat wajahnya. "Baiklah."

Lalu ia kembali melewati Jeno begitu saja untuk kesekian kalinya. Jeno benar-benar terkesima memandangi punggung Renjun yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Renjun sama sekali belum berubah. Renjun ada di saat dirinya sudah menyerah, Jeno bisa menemukannya dan ia sangat bahagia. Ia menemukan Renjun di saat yang tidak terduga dan di tempat yang tidak bisa diduga. Jika bukan karena dirinya akan melakukan perjalanan ke London demi majalahnya, Jeno tidak akan menemukannya. Jika bukan karena Paradise Group, ia mungkin akan kehilangan Renjun untuk selamanya.

.

.

Renjun memegangi kepalanya, ia sudah menyiapkan segala hal yang memungkinkannya untuk pergi. Jeno sudah menemukannya dan dalam waktu dekat semua keluarganya pasti akan tahu. Renjun bersyukur karena selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk bersikap hati-hati dengan membawa semua surat pentingnya kemana pun ia pergi. Jadi dia bisa melarikan diri kapan pun dia mau. Renjun bahkan tidak datang untuk menemui Jeno di Cofee Shop sore ini seperti janjinya. Ia beruntung, Mark yang merupakan bosnya memaksanya untuk ikut ke pesta sehingga kata-kata 'Pekerjaan adalah hal terpenting saat ini' tiba-tiba saja merasukinya.

Sejak kapan Renjun suka bekerja? Sejak membandingkan akan pergi ke coffe Shop lalu duduk bersama Jeno untuk mengenang semua kejadian buruk atau menyibukkan diri dan melupakan semuanya?

.

.

Renjun menggenggam lengan Mark dengan risih karena Renjun tidak terbiasa dengan hingar bingar pesta.

"Boleh aku pulang sekarang?" Bisik Renjun di telinga Mark.

Laki-laki itu memandangnya kesal. "Pulang? Kita baru saja sampai."

Renjun menghela nafas, Mark tidak mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Tapi Mark juga tidak meninggalkan Renjun begitu saja seorang diri. Hari ini Mark benar-benar memperlakukannya sebagai seorang teman. Mark juga mengajaknya menikmati Wine yang diambilnya sendiri untuk Renjun dan berkeliling menemui teman-temannya. Ia juga memperkenalkan Renjun sebagai asistennya dengan penuh kebanggaan, seorang asisten dari Korea (meskipun pengetahuan Renjun tentang mode tidak secemerlang dugaan semua orang terhadapnya). Segelas Wine telah habis dan Mark memberikan Renjun segelas lagi yang baru diisi. Renjun mengeluh, ia ingin pulang. Sangat ingin pulang. Ia harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk melarikan diri dari Lee Jeno.

"Aku belum bisa pulang ya? Kapan aku boleh pulang?" Renjun memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Mark untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sekarang belum boleh karena aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan adikku. Ah, itu dia!" Renjun menoleh ke arah yang Mark tunjuk.

Ia terperangah lagi, ingin berontak. Lagi-lagi Jeno ada di hadapannya seolah-olah mereka berdua sangat berjodoh. Renjun berusaha menolak ajakan Mark dan mengatakan itu tidak perlu, ia harus melarikan diri sebelum Jeno melihatnya. Tapi terlambat, Mark memegangi tangannya dan Jeno sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

Mark memukul lengan Jeno, orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai adiknya. Jeno melirik Renjun sesaat.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang tadi. Sayangnya dia tidak datang, padahal aku sudah menunggunya."

"Siapa yang perduli dengan itu. Ah, iya. Ini asistenku Huang Renjun, dia juga dari Korea. Dan Renjun, dia Lee Jeno adikku yang bungsu."

Renjun menganggukkan wajahnya dengan sopan. Meskipun begitu, ekspresi gelisahnya sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Aku juga. Kau tampak mempesona malam ini."

Renjun benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Antara sedih, senang, dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Ia berharap Jeno tidak memujinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu lagi. Tapi saat Jeno memandanginya dari wajah sampai ujung kaki, lalu naik lagi dan berhenti di dada, wajah Renjun memerah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Aku fikir warna-warna gelap membuat anda tampak cemerlang Tuan Huang." Jeno melanjutkan lagi.

Renjun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia merasa gelisah, ia harus secepatnya pergi dari hadapan Jeno. Tapi di saat Renjun ingin membuka mulut, hujan lebat mengguyur semua tamu secara tiba-tiba. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Renjun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang pasti sekarang dia sudah terpisah dari Mark. Tangannya dan tangan Jeno saling menggenggam dan mereka berlarian entah kemana.

Kita mau kemana? Bisik Renjun dalam hati. Ia tidak berani bertanya kepada Jeno, sama sekali tidak berani. Pada akhirnya ia dan Jeno berhenti di sebuah tempat yang…Renjun bingung. Seperti sebuah gudang yang dipenuhi dengan jerami. Bunyi ringkikan kuda menyadarkan Renjun kalau mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah kandang kuda. Seekor kuda Persia berwarna hitam pekat terikat aman di dekat pintu sambil memandangi hujan dengan suara-suara khasnya. Jika bukan karena kilat yang menyambar-nyambar Renjun tidak yakin bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Keadaan sebenarnya tidak begitu gelap. Ada sebuah lampu petromaks mini dengan terang yang seadanya melingkupi mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jeno, ia tidak perlu berbicara keras, Renjun bisa mendengarnya.

Renjun mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Bisik Jeno sambil membuka jaketnya yang berwarna merah.

Sesaat kemudian jaket itu sudah melingkari bahu Renjun, sekedar untuk menjaganya agar tidak kedinginan. Renjun baru menyadari betapa dinginnya suasana kali ini. Kemejanya basah, jaket Jeno juga basah dan tidak banyak membantu. Renjun menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai gemetaran. Jaket Jeno yang tersampir di bahunya tiba-tiba saja melorot karena ia terlalu banyak bergerak. Renjun berusaha memperbaikinya dan Jeno membantunya. Jantung Renjun nyaris saja berhenti berdetak saat mereka saling bertatapan tanpa sengaja.

Kesadaran Renjun tiba-tiba melayang, ia sempat terbelalak saat Jeno tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengan ke tubuhnya kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh Renjun juga sejenak menjadi kaku saat Jeno mulai menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Bibir laki-laki itu bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya, lalu lidahnya membuka mulut Renjun secara paksa. Kemudian ciuman itu semakin intens, penuh hasrat dan begitu menggoda. Tidak ingin lepas dan tidak mau berhenti sebelum keduanya merasa sesak, Renjun tidak bisa bernafas dan mendorong Jeno kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Cukup."

"Diamlah." gumam Jeno. "Aku sedang menghangatkanmu."

Benarkah? Tapi mengapa begitu erotis? Begitu menggairahkan dan…Renjunberhenti berfikir. Jeno kembali mendaratkan ciumannya dengan gairah yang lebih menggebu. Ia memegang wajah Renjun dengan sebelah tangan agar Renjun tidak bisa menolak. Tangan yang sebelah lagi melingkar di pinggangnya agar Renjun tidak bisa pergi. Renjun benar-benar merasa hangat, tapi begitu tautan bibir mereka terpisah rasa dingin itu menyergap kembali.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi. Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersamaku." Bisik Jeno.

Renjun memeluknya, ia tidak ingin pergi, sangat ingin bersama Jeno untuk selamanya. Tapi Renjun merasa putus asa dengan hubungan cintanya dengan Jeno, karena Lee Jeno sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Aku tidak ingin merebut sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Bagaimana dengan Yukhei? Mengapa kau tidak kembali bersamanya."

"Halmeoni bilang dia berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita yang entah siapa, lalu untuk apa aku kembali padanya?"

"Wanita yang entah siapa itu adalah istriku."

Renjun melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang wajah Jeno lebih dalam. Istrinya? Renjun tidak pernah tahu tentang itu sebelumnya.

"Lalu untuk apa aku kembali kepadanya?" Lanjut Jeno menirukan kata-kata Renjun barusan.

Jeno meraih tubuh Renjun lagi dan merangkulnya dengan mesra. Perlahan tangannya membelai punggung Renjun yang tampak kedinginan.

"Aku menjebakmu untuk membalas dendam kepada Yukhei yang sudah meniduri istriku. Aku ingin dia tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang dicintainya, yang seharusnya bersamanya ada di dalam genggaman orang lain. Tapi ternyata aku yang terjebak. Aku terjebak perasaanku sendiri, terhanyut dalam cinta dan perhatian yang seharusnya ku dapatkan dari istriku." Jeno menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Sebelum aku berangkat ke London, Hyojin mengatakan padaku kalau sebaiknya kami berpisah. Setahun berumah tangga tanpa cinta bagaikan hidup di neraka. Bahkan mungkin lebih kejam. Sebenarnya bukan masalah, rumah tangga kita dulunya juga tanpa cinta tapi kita masih bisa mengatasinya. Masalahnya adalah kebencian, dan aku tidak bisa hidup dengan wanita yang ku benci."

"Bagaimana dengan anak yang dikandungnya?"

"Aku percaya dalam waktu dekat anak itu akan bahagia dalam pangkuan ayah kandungnya."

"Maksudmu Yukhei?"

Dagu Jeno bergesekan dengan kening Renjun, ia mengangguk. Siapa lagi? Yukhei adalah ayah kandung Hyuk. Jeno tidak pernah tidur dengan Hyojin kecuali pada malam pertama pernikahan mereka.

"Renjun, kau tidak akan pergi lagi, kan? Jadilah pendampingku selamanya."

"Baiklah."

"Berjanjilah."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

"Bersumpah?"

"Kau terlalu menekanku."

Renjun menengadah memandangi wajah Jeno yang menatapnya penuh harap. Seulas senyum bahagia hadir di wajah Renjun.

"Baiklah, aku bersumpah."

Dan Renjun mendapatkan ciuman lagi yang melebihi ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya, ia menahannya untuk beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya menolak untuk melakukannya lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ciuman itu.."

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Renjun memandang Jeno dengan sebal. "Lain kali katakan saja secara langsung. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu selama itu untuk berterima kasih."

.

.

Menunggu terlalu lama tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah, sudah hampir setengah tahun terlewati dan Renjun masih akan terus setia menanti Jeno datang menjemputnya. Perceraian Jeno dan Hyojin kelihatannya tidak mudah. Tapi ketika semua itu sedang terjadi Renjun berusaha menulikan telinganya, ia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi tentang Jeno dan Hyojin. Renjun hanya tidak ingin kecewa bila mendengar kerumitan perpisahan mereka. Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya terus berharap dan berdoa agar semuanya dimudahkan.

Renjun membiarkan semuanya mengalir, tapi ia harap alirannya lebih deras dan cepat. Ia tahu akan banyak tudingan miring yang ditujukan kepadanya setelah ini. Huang Renjun, laki-laki yang selalu memperlihatkan betapa terhormatnya dia selama ini ternyata merebut suami orang. Untuk kebahagiaan terkadang kita memang perlu menginjak orang lain, satu tahun sudah cukup bagi Renjun yang tidak tahu apa-apa harus menanggung semuanya. Sekarang saatnya yang bersalah yang menerima akibatnya dan Renjun akan bertindak egois untuk dirinya sendiri, memiliki Jeno seutuhnya.

Hanya dirinya dan Jeno dalam kehidupan mereka berdua dimasa mendatang apapun bentuknya. Ia bersyukur Jeno selalu bersamanya sekarang, bersyukur bisa merasakan kembali kasih sayang Jeno, beruntung karena Jeno tidak pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Renjun beruntung memiliki Jeno dan merasa kasihan kepada Hyojin karena sudah menyia-nyiakan laki-laki itu. Sebenarnya Renjun juga sangat berterima kasih atas perlakuan Hyojin kepadanya, karena pada akhirnya dia dan Jeno bisa bersatu.

Seperti saat ini, Renjun sedang memandangi Jeno yang lagi-lagi datang membawa tas berisi pakaiannya ke flat Renjun. Setengah tahun dan Jeno selalu menghabiskan banyak uang untuk bolak-balik antara Korea dan London, setidaknya tiga kali dalam sebulan. Ini yang keempat kalinya dibulan ini dan sepertinya jadwal kunjungannya akan bertambah lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian pindah saja, Tuan Lee."

Renjun berkata sinis sambil bertolak pinggang menghadang Jeno untuk masuk ke pintu flatnya.

"Aku tahu kau punya banyak uang, tapi kenapa sangat suka menghabiskan uang

untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini?"

Jeno menatap wajah Renjun sejenak lalu melempar tas yang berisi pakaiannya ke dalam flat melewati kepala Renjun. Hal itu sukses membuat Renjun mendelik. Bagaimana bila tas itu menimpa sesuatu yang berharga? Bagaimana bila tadi kepalanya kena?

"Harusnya kau minta izin dulu. Ini flatku." Desis Renjun kesal.

"Diamlah, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar omelanmu hari ini." Jeno berbisik mesra.

Kedua tangannya merangkul pinggang Renjun lalu mendorongnya masuk dari pintu flat. Jeno mencium bibir Renjun penuh kerinduan, kebahagiaan, dan masih banyak lagi. Renjun sempat membulatkan bola matanya dan mendorong Jeno menjauhi wajahnya, ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku harus pergi bekerja. Jika tidak, Mark hyung bisa menahan gajiku bulan depan."

"Aku yang akan menggajimu."

Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Jeno, karena Jeno kembali merangkul Renjun semakin erat, kembali mencumbunya dan menggiring Renjun untuk berbaring di sofa. Pintu flat tertutup dengan sendirinya setelah mereka menjauh dari sana dan terkunci secara otomatis. Renjun berusaha melawan, ia masih ingin bicara.

"Aku tidak akan…mmmh….menerima….uangmu...mmmh...sebelum kita….menikah…emmph."

Desah Renjun disela ciuman Jeno yang sudah menaklukkannya dipagi hari seperti sekarang ini. Jeno tidak menjawab dengan sepatah katapun, dan pada akhirnya menjawab setelah ia melepaskan bibir Renjun dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah…"

Hanya itu dan Jeno berpindah mencumbunya ke leher, membuka kemeja Renjun yang ia kenakan lalu menjelajahi dada dan meremas nipplenya. Jeno sangat merindukannya. Bel berbunyi dan semua aksi Jeno terhenti. Ia dan Renjun memandang serempak ke pintu lalu berpandangan dengan penuh tanya. Tiba-tiba Jeno teringat sesuatu, ia meraih kemeja Renjun dan menyelimutinya setangkas mungkin.

"Mungkin barang-barangku," Desis Jeno. "Kau jangan kemana-mana, tunggu di sini dan jangan coba-coba memakai pakaianmu kembali. Aku akan membuka pintu dan tidak akan membiarkan mereka masuk."

Renjun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Keningnya berkerut memperhatikan Jeno dengan heran. Barang-barang? Barang aneh apa lagi? Jeno memang suka seenaknya memesan perabotan rumah dan meletakkannya di sini, sehingga flat Renjun menjadi penuh. Sekarang apa lagi yang dibelinya? Renjun menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sofa, tapi kepalanya menyembul untuk melihat Jeno di pintu. Dua buah koper besar tersusun rapi di dekat pintu sebelum Jeno menutupnya dan kembali kepada Renjun.

"Barang-barang apa itu?"

"Itu buku-bukuku. Bukannya kau bilang aku harusnya pindah kemari? Pakaianku sudah pindah duluan, sekarang tinggal buku-buku dan beberapa surat-surat penting. Aku akan tinggal di sini."

"Di flatku? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Di sini kau mau melakukan apa?"

Jeno mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Renjun. Dengan perasaan heran Renjun meraihnya dan membaca isi kertas itu perlahan-lahan, menghayatinya dan mengeluarkan sebulir air mata setelahnya. Ia kembali memandang Jeno dengan semangat dan dengan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

"Ini…"

"Aku dan Hyojin sudah resmi bercerai," Ujar Jeno singkat. "Hari ini juga aku ingin kita memulai semuanya. Aku ingin kau memberitahukan keluargamu kalau kita akan menikah akhir minggu ini juga. Tidak perlu pernikahan mewah, kan? Maksudku, kau memang belum pernah menikah sebelumnya. Seharusnya kau mendapatkan sebuah pernikahan yang indah."

Renjun menggeleng lalu menghapus airmatanya. "Ada kau di sampingku saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagi pula pernikahan mewah akan mengulur waktu, aku ingin menikah denganmu secepat mungkin."

"Aku juga sama, kau sudah menghubungi Halmeoni?"

"Aku sudah menelponnya seminggu yang lalu. Dia sedang di Beijing bersama keluargaku. Ah, ya! Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu."

Renjun mengulurkan tangannya menggapai sebuah amplop yang terjepit pada sebuah buku yang berada di bawah meja tamu. Sejurus kemudian amplop itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Jeno dan laki-laki itu membukanya. Renjun menunggu ekspresi Jeno, selanjutnya Jeno hanya mampu terperangah.

"Kau…" Hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jeno menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu bergumam lagi. "Kau sedang hamil? Dua minggu. Ini pemeriksaan kapan?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu."

"Berarti usia kandunganmu hampir dua bulan? Kenapa kau tidak segera memberi tahuku? Satu bulan yang lalu berarti aku sudah kemari setidaknya tiga atau empat kali."

"Aku takut menambah fikiranmu. Kau tidak senang? Sepertinya kau tidak gembira."

"Tentu saja aku gembira. Tapi aku juga kesal karena terlambat mengetahuinya. Kau jahat Renjun, seharusnya saat kau merasakannya kau mengatakan padaku, seharusnya kita memeriksakannya bersama-sama ke klinik, seharusnya…"

"Kau terdengar seperti orang tua kalau menggerutu." potong Renjun.

Jeno menggigit bibirnya lalu tersenyum. Ia berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sambil kembali mendekati Renjun untuk menyentuhnya lagi seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali kemari. Jeno nyaris putus asa saat Renjun menolak, tapi Renjun hanya pura-pura karena ia segera tertawa dan mencium keningnya penuh kasih dan sangat lama. Jeno membuang jauh kemeja yang Renjun pegang, kemudian menciumi nipplenya, menggigit, mengulum, bahkan ia ingin menelannya jika bisa. Tapi sekali lagi gangguan datang. Ponsel Renjun berbunyi dari celana jeans yang masih dikenakannya.

"Buang saja, nanti kubelikan yang baru."

Renjun mendorong Jeno lagi, dan Jeno harus kecewa lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana jika ada telepon penting?" Balas Renjun sambil merogoh saku celananya dan memandang Jeno. Ia bergumam "Dari adikku" sebelum mengangkatnya dan memunguti kembali pakaiannya lalu mengenakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Renjun membuka pintu dan seorang pemuda masuk sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik kepada Renjun.

"Tadinya ku fikir kau tidak ada di rumah, ge."

Chenle berkeliling memandangi flat Renjun, lalu mengerjap saat melihat wajah kusut Jeno di sudut sofa. Chenle kemudian berjingkat mendekati kakaknya dan berbisik.

"Dia siapa? Pacarmu ya? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ya, kau sangat mengganggu." Jawab Renjun datar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan itu. Itu dari mama. Sebenarnya aku sudah kembali dari China kemarin tapi terlalu lelah untuk mengantarkan semua itu kemari."

"Bagaimana keadaan mama dan baba?"

"Mereka sehat. Baba sangat senang sekali saat mendengar ceritaku bahwa kau bekerja di sebuah Rumah Fashion besar di London. Akhirnya dari ke dua putranya, ada juga yang mengikuti jejaknya."

"Chenle, kau lama sekali!" Jisung masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi lalu membungkuk kepada Jeno dan Renjun.

"Baiklah ge. Aku dan Jisung akan pergi ke sebuah desa di Districk Lake. Sampai jumpa."

Renjun tersenyum melihat adiknya melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Jisung juga mengucapkan permisi berkali-kali sambil menarik lengan Chenle, sepupunya, dengan genggaman keras.

"Jisung!" Renjun memanggil Jisung yang hampir menghilang. Pemuda itu menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Jaga Chenle baik-baik."

"Tentu saja." Desis Jisung lalu benar-benar pergi.

Renjun menutup pintu flatnya lagi dan duduk di sebelah Jeno yang bersandar lemah di sofa.

"Kau mau makan?"

"Aku menginginkan yang lain, tapi gangguan selalu saja datang." Gerutunya. "Tadi itu adikmu?"

"Ya, dia adikku, Chenle. Yang lebih tinggi sepupuku. Chenle kuliah di sini dan tinggal bersama paman Chanyeol dan bibi Minseok. Jisung mungkin hanya liburan, dia sangat sering liburan. Anak itu sangat suka jalan-jalan."

Jeno mengangguk, ia mulai tersenyum lagi. Senyuman misterius itu sudah bisa Renjun tebak apa maksud dibaliknya. Jeno ingin melanjutkan aksinya lagi.

"Tunggu. Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa lagi?" Jeno terdengar semakin kesal.

"Soal kecelakaan sehari sebelum kau ada di ranjangku di Seoul, apa itu termasuk ke dalam rencanamu dan Halmeoni?"

"Tidak pernah ada kecelakaan," Jawab Jeno. "Kau dihipnotis seorang hypnotherapis bernama Kangmin. Dia temanku semasa kuliah dan dia siap membantuku."

"Hipno…" Renjun tidak percaya, laki-laki yanga ada di sisinya saat ia terbangun di sebuah bangku taman pada waktu itu, Renjun bahkan tidak mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Hipnotis apa? Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"Dia hanya perlu membuatmu merasa lelah agar begitu pulang ke rumah kau langsung tertidur. Itu kami lakukan agar kami punya banyak waktu untuk merubah kamarmu."

"Lalu membuatku mengigau agar kau membuka pakaianku setiap malam?"

"Aku tidak perlu hipnotis untuk berbohong seperti itu. Malam pertama itu, Halmeoni yang membuka pakaianmu. Tapi diluar rencana, pada malam kedua aku yang melakukannya sendiri. Salah sendiri mengapa kau selalu bersikap sok manis, dan…" Jeno lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Sekarang sudah cukup? Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita lagi, kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu kita kali ini."

.

.

 **The** **End**

* * *

.

.

Seperti yg aku bilang kemarin, chap ini adalah chap terakhir dari ff ini.

Terimakasih untuk yg sudah favorite, follow, review ff ini.

Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya!


End file.
